Ginger's worst fear
by Loyaldeer
Summary: Ginger's nightmare starts to become reality when Rocky is in danger of returning to the circus. Will she prevent it from happening? Final chapter is up! Story is finished!
1. Watching the sunset on the hill

**I own Lloyd, Sonny, Jacy, and Earl. Ginger is my favorite character but I don't own her and all the other characters from Chicken Run. They belong to Nick Park, Peter Lord, and Aardman studios. If I did, I would have Ginger sing Call Me Maybe. Please don't flame me. This is a suspense Chicken Run fan fiction story. **

It had been three years since the chickens escaped the horror of the Tweedys's farm. The chickens have moved to a beautiful land located in the middle of a river. It was once known as "bird sanctuary" but they crossed out the word bird and wrote chicken instead. They built their own huts out of wood and there were no sign of dangers at all on the island.

The sun was just setting over the island. Chicks were playing all over. The chickens were ready to have their children come into their huts and get ready for bed. Ginger was sitting on the boulders with Mac, Bunty, and Babs, watching their children listen to Fowler's stories about his RAF days. Mac has two sons and two daughters. Bunty has four sons and two daughters. Babs has four daughters and a son. Despite being married to Rocky for three years, Ginger still had not given him children and given Fowler grandchildren. She would love to be a mother. She love the idea of watching her children being hatched, playing, growing, finding love, and having children of their own.

"I remember when he would tell those stories to us when we were children." Said Mac

"Yeah he would always do that" said Bunty

"Wait I thought that you would get bored of those stories "asked Babs who were knitting a new scarf for one of her children.

Ginger, who was completely ignoring their conversation, had her eyes focused on Rocky. He was having a conversation with Nick and Fletcher over at an oak tree. She loves him with all of her heart. She always remembers how he came into her life, and how they talk about the hill on the roof of the hut. She never wants to lose him. Once in a while, he would call her by her nickname "Dollface" but even though she hated it, she had gotten used to it. Ginger wondered when Rocky would start coming over to her. He had been talking to Nick and Fletcher for twenty minutes now. She and Rocky were planning on visiting her favorite hill and she was grew inpatient.

"Ginger?"

Ginger turn to Mac who had recently spoke to her and had accidentally thrown off her concentration on Rocky.

"Hmm" Ginger said.

"Are you alright?" asked Mac.

Ginger had forgotten where she was at and tried to remember what they were doing.

"I am fine." she answered.

"Have you and Rocky had any plans for chicks yet? "asked Bunty.

Ginger hesitated before responding to her friend.

"I still had not talk about it with him yet?"

Babs was almost done with the scarf.

"You would make a good mother Ginger." She said.

Ginger smiled after hearing that.

"I'm surprised you still haven't got any" said Mac.

Ginger knew that it was coming.

"I am just waiting until it's a good time." she responded.

Her face lit up as she finally saw Rocky coming towards her with Nick and Fletcher following behind. Mac continued to talk to Ginger but she still kept on ignoring her. All that matter to her was Rocky. He was perfect for her. She couldn't believe that it had been three years since they finally escaped the nightmare of the Tweedys's farm, found their new home on a beautiful island, finally reaching her favorite hill, and most of all the wedding and the honeymoon.

The wedding was on Ginger's favorite hill, the green grass was under the blue sky, the bright sun in the air, and flowers surrounding the hill. The chickens had offer to decorate the hill for the wedding but Ginger turn down the offer because she felt that the hill was already perfect that it didn't need to change. Babs and a few other hen made the veil for Ginger. The veil was white and long. They had pinned it on her green hat. She also wore a white bandanna they had made for her. Ginger had picked some flowers for when she would carry them while she is walking up the hill. The chickens had all line up on the hill. Half was on the right side and the other half was on the left side. Fowler was the one marrying Rocky and Ginger together. Nick and Fletcher were the best men and Mac, Babs, and Bunty were the bridesmaids. A hen got out her harmonica and began playing the "here comes the bride" theme. Ginger started walking up the hill, holding the flowers in her hands. She came to Rocky and then Flower asked Ginger if she would like to be Rocky's wife, she said I do, and then Fowler ask Rocky if he would like to be Ginger's wife, he said I do, they kissed , and Fowler announced them husband and wife. He even announced Rocky his son in law and all the chickens including Ginger let out a chuckle. All of the chickens cheered and gave Ginger and Rocky each a hug. As Fowler gave Ginger a hug, he told his daughter that she looked very much like her mother. Ginger smiled and she went with Rocky for their honey mood. Before they went, she threw over her flowers and Babs caught them.

Rocky and Ginger went to a shallow lake for their honeymoon. Although the island was surrounded by water all around, there was a small lake located in the middle of it. It was only four miles away from the hill. The lake was surrounded by grasses and trees; branches were hanging over it, and there was small water in the corner of it. They sat on the grass and put their feet in the water. They cuddled for a while until Rocky put his hand in the lake and splashed Ginger. He laughed until Ginger removed her hat, unpinned the veil, and started to fill it with water. Rocky knew what she was up to so he jumps in the lake and started to run away from her leaving her to chase him. Ginger then tripped in the water. Rocky went over to her to see if she was alright and right when he was in front of her, she splashed him right on the spot. They both laughed then they hugged each other and kissed.

Rocky finally stopped in front of her. Ginger smiled and her face was filled with joy.

"You ready to go" he said.

"Yes" she said.

Nick and Fletcher quietly went over to Fowler. Nick stood next to Fowler on the left and Fletcher stood next to Fowler on the right. As Fowler was starting another one of his RAF stories, Fletcher put his hand behind Fowler's head giving him bunny ears, and Nick made a funny face. The chicks roared with laughter. Nick and Fletcher always did funny pranks to Fowler to make the chicks laugh. Mac, Bunty, and Babs, and other chickens just stared. Rocky tried to hide his laughter in front of Ginger who found it not funny. She cleared her throat causing Fowler to turn around and look at Nick and Fletcher. He immediately found out what they were doing.

"How dare you!" he hollered.

"You hear that Nick?" asked Fletcher.

"Yeah he doesn't know how to dare us!" said Nick.

The chicks laughed even harder this time. Nick and Fletcher kept smiling as Fowler's face turn red.

"Why back in-"

"I don't know?"

"Back in what?"

This time Nick and Fletcher laughed at their joke along with the chicks. Ginger walked over to Nick and Fletcher and crossed her arms at them.

"What love?" asked Fletcher.

"It's nothing serious." said Nick.

"Is there something you need to say to my father?" Ginger said.

Nick and Fletcher looked back at Fowler.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too"

Fowler's frown went away although he still didn't like their joke.

"I quite forgive you. Why back in my day-"

Ginger went over to Rocky and gave him a look.

"What?"

"I know you were laughing."

"It was funny"

"It was not funny. It was immature."

They both started to walk towards the hill. They walked up the hill and sat down on the top. They held each other close and stare out into the distance. The sky was so beautiful. The sun couldn't look more perfect. The clouds were slowing making their way in the sky. As the sun was slowly setting, the chickens were starting to have their chicks get ready for bed. Fowler went in his hut to get ready for bed. Nick and Fletcher were having another one of their "Chicken or the egg" discussion and not have been aware of what time it is. Ginger and Rocky remain where they were.

Ginger loved watching the sunset. Not only because it was beautiful, and they would always watch it on her favorite hill, Rocky was always there beside her.

"I can't believe it's been three years since we been married." she said.

"I know. The wedding was on this very place."

"It's one of my favorite memories I ever had."

"Mine too."

The sky was starting to darken as the sun was setting. Ginger knew that it was going to be over soon and she didn't want it so go by so fast. She said the first thing that came in to her mind.

"Almost everyone has lots of chicks."

"Yeah they do."

Rocky turn to look at his wife.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't told me that you wanted chicks."

"Oh you are Rocky?"

"Yeah because I know that you like chicks and that you would like to have chicks. I thought that you would want them by now."

Ginger wished that she had said something else instead of chicks.

"I am just waiting for the right moment."

Ginger hugged Rocky even tighter. She can see their own shadows on the ground in front of them. Their lives on the island had been happy on the island except that Ginger had been keeping a secret to herself. She is afraid that Rocky would leave her one day. She still had not let go of the memory of Rocky leaving them at the farm. She is unsure whether Rocky would do it again. She doesn't know when it would happen. So far there had been no signs of it happening but it is still uncertain.

"Rocky?"

"Yes Ginger?"

"Am I important to you?"

"Of course"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you"

Rocky kissed Ginger on the cheek.

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ginger looked at Rocky. She became concern about what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want anyone to hurt you or maybe even kill you. I just wouldn't bear it. Like when I thought that Mrs. Tweedy killed you, I felt broken inside. You're a part of me Ginger. I don't want to lose you."

Ginger felt like she could cry. He is afraid that he would lose her just as she is afraid he would leave her. She wanted to tell him his fear but she couldn't tell him. She doesn't know why but she felt like he has to know. She had never told anybody about her fear. She has to tell him but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Oh Rocky, I don't want to lose you either!"

They lean towards each other and kissed. The sun had just finished setting and started to walk towards their hut.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The promise

The wind was echoing through the darkness of the night. The moon shone in the darkness. Crickets chirp from all over. Owls repeated their whoing. Everyone was fast asleep except for one hen. Ginger unclosed her eyes and her eyes wondered around the room. She was in her bunk and the room was filled with darkness and silence. She turns over where she expected Rocky to be there beside her. But instead, it was the opposite. Her eyes widened as she rose up from her bed.

"Rocky?" She whispered.

There was nothing but silence and she was all alone.

"Rocky, where are you?"

Ginger knew that something was not right. She tossed over her covers and place her feet on the floor. She stood up from the bed and ran over to her door. She pulled the lever, the door came up and she ran out. Outside it was dark and the temperature was cool. All of the other chickens were asleep in their huts. Ginger ran over a path and helplessly searched for Rocky.

"Rocky? Rocky? ROCKY!" She called.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she continues looking for Rocky. She hoped that he didn't leave her. She ran a path with trees filled each side. She continued running till she stopped at a lake. She felt the wind blowing at her skin. The moon reflected on the lake.

"ROCKY!" She hollered.

She can hear her own voice echoing through the atmosphere. There was no sign of Rocky. Then Ginger saw a circular figure far out from the lake. She squinted her eyes and then recognized the figure. It was a raft and someone was in it. That someone was Rocky. Ginger shook her head as she watched the raft floating farther around from their island. Tears came to her eyes.

"No, No, No, NO! She cried as she started to run in the shore after the raft.

"ROCKY COME BACK!"

Ginger couldn't believe it. Rocky was leaving her again. Despite that he was far out, she had to try to stop him. She ran through the water. It was as cold as ice. Her body was shivering. She ran until she no longer felt the sand beneath her feet. She then lay on her stomach on the water. She started to kick her feet though the water and move her arms. She swam as fast as she could hoping that she would catch up to Rocky.

"Rocky! Please don't leave me! Come back! Please! Come back!"

She was nowhere even close to the raft but she swam faster to it. The waves were moving her up and down making Ginger feel nauseas. Her arms and legs were hurting. Water was coming in her mouth. She swam faster hoping that she would catch up to the raft and knowing that she was far away from the island. Then the raft disappeared in the night. Ginger kept trying to catch up. She was not going to give up. Ginger grew very tired and had no strength left to swim. She kept trying but she couldn't swim anymore. She then gave up and sank into the icy water.

Ginger then open her eyes and rose up from the bed. It was all just a dream. She was still alive. She looked over and saw that Rocky was sleeping right beside her in their bed. Rocky was still here. She almost started crying of joy. Glad to see him there, she scooted closer to him, wraps her arms around his stomach, and laid her head on his chest. She can feel his heart beating. Just then Rocky started to move and open his eyes. He saw Ginger lying on his chest.

"Baby doll" he said.

Ginger lifts her head and saw Rocky's awaken face.

"Rocky I apologized for waking you. I didn't mean it" She said.

"No you didn't wake me." Said Rocky.

"Oh I love you!" Ginger cried.

Ginger was so happy to hear his voice that she couldn't hear her crying voice.

"Are you ok doll face?" asked Rocky.

Ginger knew that Rocky had noticed that something was troubling her. She might as well confess to him.

"I had a dream you left me again." She confessed softly. Rocky place his right palm on her left cheek.

"Why did I leave you?" he asked.

Ginger felt tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I don't know. I woke up and you were gone. Then I got out of bed and I searched for you until I reached the lake, then I saw you floating away on a raft so I swam after you but I was too late. You were too far away from me so I gave up swimming and then I drown." She cried.

A tear started to come out of her left eye but Rocky wipe it away with his right thumb.

"Why would I leave you Ginger?" he asked

Ginger felt like she was going to burst into more tears but she fought the urge to.

"Because you did once. You broke my heart." she explained.

Ginger never had forgotten that dreadful memory of Rocky leaving her and the other chickens at the Tweedy's farm. It was the morning when he was gonna fly for them. She had brought up the news to the other chickens. They were very excited as much as she was. She told them to warm up and she went to get Rocky. She came to the hut where Rocky had share with Fowler. She knocks on the door. He didn't respond so she pulled the rope and the door lift up. She came into the hut and Rocky was nowhere in sight. Ginger then noticed something on the bed. She slowly came closer to the bed. On top of the bed was a medal. She picks it up. Fowler must have given it to him she thought. Then Ginger looked down at the bed again and noticed a small piece of paper. She picked it up and slowly unwrap it. She immediacy regretted it as soon as she relieved what it was. It was the bottom part of the poster. It showed that Rocky was shot out of the canon. He couldn't fly at all. None of them can fly. They can't fly out of here. Ginger felt like something had gotten inside her body and had sliced her heart in half. She was heartbroken. They couldn't escape out of here, and to make matters much worse, Rocky had abandoned her and all of the other chickens in a death camp in their time of need.

Rocky stood up and wrap his arms around his wife.

"Ginger that was three years ago and I had not left you since then did I?"

"No you didn't"

"Then it will never happen."

Ginger was extremely pleased to hear those words. But she still had a sinking feeling inside her heart so she decided to test Rocky to make sure that he was very clear. She looked deeply into his chocolate eyes.

"Rocky? Promise me you will never leave me"

"I promise you."

She saw that his vision showed no signs of a promise being broken. But Ginger was still very skeptical.

"Are you honest?"

"Yes I am honest."

She noticed that Rocky's eyes were very honest. Rocky gazed in to Ginger's jade eyes.

"Ginger, is there anything that you want to tell me?"

Ginger felt like this could be her opportunity to tell Rocky about her fear but for some reason she just couldn't do it. She got out of her bed and she went over to the table. She pours a cup of water in her cup. She takes a sip as Rocky comes over to her.

"Something is bothering you, now what is it?"

Ginger shook her head at him.

"Nothing is bothering me."

Rocky sighed before he spoke to his wife.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something is bothering you."

Ginger's conscious was telling her to confess her fear to Rocky. She almost listens but instead she ignored it.

"Yes I am sure Rocky."

Rocky crossed his arms at her.

"Alright then. It just that we have been married for three years and we should tell each other everything. I tell you everything."

"Yes you do."

"I am going to ask you one more time. What is bothering you?"

Ginger should tell him about her worst fear but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She sighed before she spoke to him.

"I am alright. Nothing is bothering me. If there was, I would tell you."

"Ok."

"Rocky I love you"

"I love you too Ginger"

Rocky and Ginger felt their lips touch as they hugged each other. Rocky went back over to the bed. He easily dozes off in to sleep. Ginger finished her water and she places it back into a bucket. The chickens use buckets to wash their dishes and cups after they use them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She went back over to the bed and under the covers. She couldn't force herself back to sleep but she still is trying to.

An hour went by but Ginger still remained awake and had her eyes focused on the ceiling. She couldn't remove that horrible dream out of her mind. It wasn't just any dream. It was a dream that could become reality. Rocky could leave her anytime. She wasn't sure whether to trust Rocky or not. She remembers that he had been dishonest before. Once when he made a deal with Nick and Fletcher, He lied to them that he would lay eggs for their payment. Despite her passion for him, Ginger had ambience about her decision to tie the knot with Rocky. She should have just waited until she knew him long enough for her to trust him.

Ginger was not surprised about what the other hens think of her and Rocky over the last three years." They still had not had any children yet". She loved the idea of being a mother but she secretly mistrusts Rocky. Ginger knew that Rocky would make a good father but she don't know if he would leave her and the children. She figured that if he would leave her then he would leave her and the children too. If Rocky would leave her, she does not want any children involved. She couldn't imagine what the children would go through. They would keep asking her if he died or just left. They would be curious about his disappearance. They might be afraid to find love. They may even attempt to look for him their selves. Everyone else was surprised that she still didn't lay any fertilized eggs. All of the other chickens have children of their own. She was the only hen with no chicks. She had come up with names for her children if she would have any. If she had a son, she would name him Rocky. And if she had a daughter, she would name her Rose.

Rose was Ginger's mother. She was decapitated by Mrs. Tweedy a long time ago when Ginger was only a baby chick. She even witnessed her death herself. Although she had very few memories with her mother, Ginger loved and misses her mother very much. She still remembered the lullaby that she had sung to her before having her go to bed. If she had children, she would sing the lullaby to them. Ginger then realized something. Rocky had never told her about his past at the circus. Not even once except that he wanted to be a lone free ranger. She told him about her terrible past from when she was a chick. She wondered what his past was like. His past must not have been good if he was shot out of a canon. She should ask him tomorrow.

Ginger looked at Rocky who was sound asleep peacefully. She lean down and kissed him on the cheek. Ginger was just about to fall asleep when suddenly she heard something outside their hut.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Lloyd

Ginger suddenly felt shivers racing down her spine and her skin soaked with sweat. Her entire body was numb. In all of the three years on the island, she had _never_ heard that sound outside their hut. Ginger emerged from her bed and slowly took tiny steps towards the door. She hesitated as she was about to pull the lever. She was unsure if it was anything dangerous that might be lurking around the island. There might be a fox hunting for their prey. There might be a dog on the island. There might even be a hunter. It could be just nothing serious. It could be just the sound of nature though the night. For all she knows, it could be just a chick that have woken up and was wondering outside in the dark. It even could be just Nick and Fletcher. Just to be safe, she decided to investigate. She gave a look at Rocky before she pulled the lever and head out the door.

Ginger moved to the left side of the hut. It was dark as it could be. Ginger could tell that it was either around or after midnight. Then she saw a dark figure across from her. It was moving till it stopped and turned directly at her. It stood there until it started moving again. Ginger can tell that it had spotted her.

"Hello?" said Ginger. The figure was approaching her. All of a sudden, she heard a deep and rich but sultry voice.

"Well, well, well. I never expected to meet such a lovely hen here." said the voice.

"I beg your pardon" asked Ginger.

The figure came directly into the light in front of Ginger. It was a rooster. He was a couple inches taller than her and about three years older than Rocky. He had sapphire eyes. His beak was narrow. His feathers were peach and his torso was darker than the feathers. He wore a golden bandanna which was glued with diamonds around his neck. He wore two diamond rings on both of his hands. The diamonds shone in the light. He wore a belt with pockets around his waist.

"The name is Lloyd. You are quite a beautiful little thing aren't you? What is your name my dear?"

Something about his voice petrified Ginger.

"My name is Ginger."

"What a lovely name. It fits perfectly with the color of your feathers. You remind me of a fox."

Ginger did not like being compared to a fox. She crossed her arms and look directly into Lloyd's eyes.

"So what brings you here?"

Lloyd let out a breath before he began to speak.

"Nothing much. I am from America and I traveled from town to town our entire lives. I-I mean we came to this island to look for someone. Shouldn't you be living on a farm Fox?"

Ginger hated the nickname Lloyd recently has given her.

"It's Ginger". She growled frustrated. "I used to live on a farm but the farmers abused all of us so I lead everyone out of there and we escaped to this wonderful island."

"Well that's very brave of you Fox." said Lloyd.

"I had to. Everyone was in danger. It wasn't just like any normal farm life that other chickens had. It wasn't just a bad life. It was a living nightmare. It was the worst sort of place that you couldn't even imagine. We had to lay eggs day in and day out and if we can't lay any more, off with our heads. I remember once after my mother died, I was only a little chick, and I was crying on top of my hut, and then I saw a beautiful hill. I loved it right away. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It also reminded me of my mother because the lullaby she sung to me was about a hill. I still remember that lullaby. I didn't want anyone to lose their love ones and or their selves. I wanted all of us to live in paradise. Right away I decided that I have to get everyone out of there and began a new life. It took forever for us to escape."

"Why didn't you just escaped on your own, Fox. It would have been easier. That's what I would have done if I was in your situation. Besides, why are the other chickens' lives important to you as much as your own?"

Ginger decided that she hated Lloyd because of that.

"It was because I wanted all of us to have a better life. My mother's killer almost killed me when I was trying to lead everyone out."

Lloyd put his hands together.

"Well that's your decision then Fox."

Ginger's face turns redder then her feathers.

"My name is GINGER! G-I-N-G-E-R! Ginger! My husband can come up with better nicknames than you can."

"So you're married?" asked Lloyd.

He had a disappointing look on his face.

"Yes I been married for three years thank you very much." snapped Ginger.

All of a sudden a thought came into her mind. Lloyd said that he traveled from town to town, and is American. Rocky is American and he was on the run from the circus. Ginger has a feeling that Rocky might be in danger. But she could be wrong. Hopefully she is wrong. She looked at Lloyd.

"So I'm guessing your farm travels from town to town Lloyd?" She asked.

Lloyd looked annoyed at her question.

"No Fox." he scoffed. "I am from the circus. And I am here looking for someone who was on the run from the circus for three years. I came here to return him."

"What makes you believe that he's here? He could be anywhere."

"Before he escaped, I was just the ringmaster's pet. I didn't have to perform a stunt in the shows. I usually I watch the performances and explore outside the circus. I explore in the towns that the circus came too. Sometimes I just stay in the circus and secretly wondered around in the audience and would steal some jewels without being noticed. That would explain why I have my lovely rings. But ever since he escaped, everything changed. I had been his replacement for the cirrus for three years now and I despised it as much as anyone would. I still have one of his tail feathers. The circus recently just came to England, and I remembered that was where he escaped. I met up with a stray beagle outside the cirrus after performance and I had him sniff the feather. He escorted me here but right before we sailed, I built a raft, and then we sailed here. It took us two days to reach this island. When I find him, I will return him to the cirrus, he will have his stunt back and then I will escaped the circus life and never return. It's such a disappointment that your married because I was gonna ask you if you would join me when I escaped. I think we would have been good for each other."

"_Not in a million years."_

Ginger was sick at the thought of it.

"But I guess that's life, Fox"

"What stunt did he do in performance?"

Lloyd ignored her question.

"Fox, do you know anyone name Rocky Rhodes?" he asked.

Ginger felt like she was about to faint. Rocky _is _in danger. Lloyd must have come to take him back. She knew that she is very close to losing him. She has to try to convince Lloyd to get off the island.

"I'm sorry. I don't think that I'm familiar with that name at all." she lied.

Unfortunately Lloyd had saw through her lie due by her shaky voice.

"I don't think that you're telling me the truth." he said. He started to walk closer to her.

"No I am being very honest with you."

She walks backwards as Lloyd was coming closer to her.

"Fox, I promise you, everything will be alright if you just tell me where Rocky is" said Lloyd.

"I don't know who Rocky is" Ginger tried lying but unfortunately it was failing.

"Is Rocky a visitor?"

Lloyd came close to Ginger.

"Is he your friend?"

Ginger felt her spine hit against the wall as Lloyd came closer to her.

"He's your husband isn't he?"

Ginger was so sudden by Lloyd's evil chuckle and dangerous grin that she had forgotten their earlier conversation.

"No, No, No, why would he be my husband if I don't even know him? I am not even married."

"You told me that you were, Fox."

He cornered her towards the wall and pressed his hands against it. His face was face to face with Ginger's. Ginger can feel his reeking breath on her face.

"I must have made a mistake." she said.

She can clearly see Lloyd's eyes.

"Now I know that you are lying" said Lloyd.

"Please get away from me" asked Ginger.

Ginger's entire body was vibrating rapidly. Her mouth was wide open. Lloyd put his hand under her chin and lifts it up. Ginger turns her head away from him. She was about to scream to alert any hens in their huts but Lloyd quickly covered her beak and shushes her. She muffed though his hand desperately trying to create a sound but was unable to do so. Lloyd leans his lips close against her left ear.

"Fox, its night. We don't want to wake everyone up. You should have been honest with me. Everything would have been alright for you. But since you were being such a naughty girl, you're going to have to pay for the consequences. It's such a shame because I was quite becoming fond of you. But I am going to give you one more chance. You better take this opportunity to save your life. I don't want to have to drown you in the water now would I? We both know that Rocky is on the island; now just show me where he is. And no one gets hurt."

Ginger bits his hand forcing him to release her. He grasps her left wing but she kicks him between his legs and he let out a screech putting his hand where it hurts. Ginger ran straight ahead for her hut to try to warn Rocky. Her arms were swinging up and down. Her feet kept slamming hard on the ground. She had never run this fast before in years since they escaped the farm. All of a sudden she heard footsteps running behind her. She knew right away that Lloyd was chasing her. She couldn't go inside her hut. Lloyd would knew that where Rocky was. Instead she ran right past the hut with Lloyd following close behind. Ginger had to ditch him and go warn Rocky. She continuing running straight ahead Lloyd was still behind. She turns left and hid behind a tree. She hoped that Lloyd didn't see her. She heard Lloyd walking past the tree. She waited till he was far away from her so she quietly creeps away from the tree. Ginger started to run but unfortunately she steps on a twig. It immediacy alerted Lloyd. Without even looking at Lloyd, she just took off running. She ran back towards the huts. She was unsure if Lloyd was close behind her but she knew that he heard her. Ginger ran really close to her hut. She was getting close. All of a sudden she trips and falls on the ground. Before she could take any course of action, she was grabbed by both of her wings and was violently turn around to see an angry Lloyd staring right at her. Ginger kept kicking at him but he still wouldn't let go. Nick and Fletcher were walking past a hut when they saw Lloyd and Ginger. They both knew that something was not right. They both decided to alert Rocky, Fowler, and the others. The first hut they went to was Fowler's but they weren't having any luck because he was ignoring them thinking that they are doing just another one of their pranks. Ginger still couldn't break free from Lloyd.

"You're making it harder on yourself than what it already is!" Lloyd snarled.

"Let go of me! Help! Help!"

"Shh be quiet! You'll wake up everybody!"

"That's the point! Help!"

All of a sudden Rocky woke up inside his hut. Just as he noticed that Ginger was not there, he heard her screaming outside.

"Ginger?"

He jumped out of bed and ran over to the door. He pulled the lever and zoomed out. He quickly looked around until he heard Ginger's scream. Rocky ran over to the left where he knew that was where Ginger's scream was coming from.

Ginger kept on screaming on top of her lungs. She kept on trying to fight Lloyd off. He still hasn't set her free.

"Let go of me you creep!"

"You need to shut up Fox! Now tell me where he is!"

Suddenly they both hear Rocky's voice coming close calling out Ginger's name. Ginger shook her head and Lloyd put on an evil grin.

"I guess you don't need to tell me. You already attracted him. Well done Fox."

Ginger was about to cry knowing that it was now too late to warn Rocky. Then she remembered the promise that Rocky had made her an hour ago.

"He won't go back with you. You'll see He promised me that he would never leave me."

Lloyd all of a sudden had an idea. He looked at Ginger. He took off her bandanna and tie it around her mouth.

"I think your wrong Fox. You see you been married to him for a while and I know that you both love each other. Rocky wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would he? He would do anything to keep you safe. Even if it means breaking his promise he made to you."

Ginger's heart began to heat up. She knew what Lloyd is going to do.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Two choices and a deal

Ginger reached for her bandanna but Lloyd instantly seized her arms and placed them behind her back. He held both of her hands in his left hand as he reaches for one of his pockets. He pulls out a rope and he tied Ginger's hands together as she strove to flee. He pulls her closer to him. He puts his left arm around her waist and his right arm on her right shoulder. Ginger couldn't believe what was happening. She doesn't know what to do. She kept of trying to move but it was no use. Lloyd still was glued to her. She felt his body against her back. She can hear him breathing very clearly. She felt like she was gonna have a heart attack as she heard Rocky's footsteps coming closer to them. She wished that this was all just another nightmare and that she will wake up in her bed with Rocky beside her. She closed her eyes and then opens them. She was still where she was and Lloyd was still holding her. Fear came into her eyes. Rocky was almost there and she can't do anything about it. All she could do is just stand there like a statue. A tear rolled down her right eye as she heard Rocky calling out her name. She was very close to start sobbing though her bandanna. She was unsure of her fate. If Rocky would either decide to return to the circus with Lloyd or if he would refuse because he made her a promise but she could get hurt or maybe even killed.

Meanwhile Nick and Fetcher were still trying to wake up Fowler but he ignored them. However Bunty, Mac, and Babs had each woke up in their huts because they had heard Ginger's scream. Other chickens had woken up as well. Bunty, Mac, and Babs sent their chicks to go in another hut and went over to Nick and Fetcher. Fowler put his pillow on his ears as Nick and Fetcher kept pounding on the door.

"Fowler open up!" yelled Nick.

"No go back to sleep!" hollered Fowler.

"It's important!" yelled Fetcher.

"Sure it is! Your probably gonna ding dong ditch me, throw a bucket of water at me, or had come up with something new"

Once Nick and Fetcher had ding dong ditch Fowler and another time they threw a bucket of water at him when he answered the door. They remembered that he and Ginger had a huge fit over it. Now they regret it because he was ignoring them when they knew that Ginger was in danger.

"Seriously we are not doing another prank!" yelled Nick.

"That's what you always say!" hollered Fowler.

"Fowler this is not a joke!" yelled Fetcher.

"YOU BOTH NEED TO GROW UP AND GET TO BED!"

Nick and Fetcher both looked at each other.

"Why did we even come to this hut anyway?" asked Fetcher.

"Fowler is Ginger's father. He should be the first one to know that she's in trouble. Besides, Rocky already knows. He just ran out of his hut to look for her. "said Nick.

Mac, Bunty, Babs and some other chickens came over to Nick and Fetcher. They all were worried.

"Did you see Ginger?" asked Babs.

"No but we heard her." said Fetcher.

"We did too. I think she's in danger." said Mac.

"Yeah and we tried to wake up Fowler but he kept on ignoring us!" said Nick.

"That's probably because you two kept on doing those stupid pranks to him!" said Bunty.

"It was." said Fetcher.

All of a sudden they all began to knock on the door. Fowler still ignored them until he heard Mac, Bunty, and Babs's voices.

"FOWLER! COME OUT! GINGER'S IN TROUBLE!"

As soon as he heard that, he immediately rushed over to the door, pull the lever, and came out.

"What kind of trouble?" he asked.

He looked worried as well.

"I don't know" said Bunty.

"We woke up and we heard her screaming!" said Babs.

"We ran out as soon as we heard her!" said Mac.

"Someone was attacking her!" said Fetcher.

They all looked at Nick and Fetcher.

"What?" asked Fowler.

"We were walking and we saw a rooster grabbed her. She was trying to escape from him but she couldn't."

"A rooster?" said Mac.

"I don't think Rocky would ever hurt Ginger." said Babs.

She was confused about what they just said.

"No Babs. It wasn't Rocky. It was a different rooster. He didn't look familiar." Said Nick.

"So someone came on the island?" asked Bunty.

"I think so." said Nick.

"Did you try to help her at all?" asked Fowler.

Nick and Fetcher both felt stupid.

"No." said Fetcher.

Their worried expressions suddenly changed to an angry expression.

"You saw her being attacked and you didn't help her?!"growled Fowler.

"We didn't think." said Nick.

"You DIDN'T think! If you hadn't tried to alert us, I would have been madder at you than I am now! We will discuss this later. Does Rocky know?"

"Yeah. We saw him ran out of his hut to find her."

"Alright. We will form a search party. Some of us will look for Ginger; the rest of us will stay and look after the chicks."

They began their search party. Half of the chickens join in the search party while the other half was staying with the chicks. The chickens were all over the island desperately looking for Ginger.

Lloyd and Ginger then heard the chickens from where they were standing. Ginger was given hope that everything will be alright. She started to shake her body around but nothing changed. Lloyd held on to her tighter.

"Stop it Fox. I am glad I covered your mouth. They wouldn't hear you. I only want Rocky here and he is on his way here. He'll come shortly."

As soon as he said this, Rocky then arrived in front of Lloyd and Ginger. As soon as he saw Lloyd, he froze like a deer frozen in headlights.

"Lloyd?" he said.

Lloyd grins as he saw Rocky standing there.

"Miss me Rocky?"

Rocky couldn't believe that Lloyd had found their island. Ginger just stood there as she saw Rocky's expression. He looked like he seen a ghost. But he was more horrified to see his wife standing right in front of him with her hands tied and her mouth covered.

"How did you find me?"

"I was your replacement in the circus. After performance I met up with a stray beagle and I had him sniff one of your tail feathers. And then he led me here. Oh and congratulation for becoming a husband. I really like your wife except that she is dishonest. She couldn't even be kind to show me where you were."

"Lloyd just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

Lloyd's right hand started to reach towards his belt.

"Nothing much except that I am planning on escaping the circus and I want to return you so I would no longer be your replacement. That is nothing impossible for you to do for me now is it?"

Rocky looked at Ginger. He made a promise to his beloved wife that he would never leave her.

"Never. I am sorry that they chose you to replace me but I promise Ginger I would never leave her. Please release her and then I could help you figure something else."

Ginger knew what is going to be happening next. Lloyd wasn't surprised. He smiled like an evil criminal.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention one little thing. That one little thing is about your wife. You see I was not going to get her involved in this situation."

Then he reached one of his pockets and takes out a small but thin piece of glass. It was a scatted piece from a mirror. He puts it close to Ginger's face.

"Until she blew it. Her fate will depend on what you chose. You will never see her again either way. But if you choose to come back to the circus with me, she will be safe, unharmed, and most importantly alive. However."

Lloyd put the piece up against Ginger's cheek which is near her beak and he scratched her with it. She let out a small cry as she felt the burning pain. Rocky was disturbed as he watched it happen. Lloyd then took the piece away from her face. It was just a little cut. But it still hurts. Ginger breathed heavily though the bandanna. Lloyd looked back at Rocky.

"If you decided that you will keep your promise you made to her, it will be reversed."

He licks Ginger's cheek including where the cut was. It worsens the pain. Rocky was about to charge at him until Lloyds held the piece of glass towards Ginger's neck. Ginger just stood there helplessly. Her eyes began to water.

"If you attack me she'll die. Now make your choice Rocky." said Lloyd.

Ginger quickly started moving again to try to force Lloyd to release her but it just didn't work.

"That goes for you too Fox." Lloyd said in her ear.

"Come on Lloyd, can't we just figure something out." asked Rocky.

"I am sorry I can't do that."

Rocky just stood there helplessly looking at Ginger. Ginger couldn't believe that this was really happening. She knew that he was in a difficult situation. He promised her that he would never leave but he also didn't want anything to happen to her. Her eyes were wide open and she felt like her heart was about to explode. She decided to try to think of ideas to convince Lloyd to change his mind. Lloyd was just about to slit her throat when Rocky began to speak.

"Fine I'll leave! Just don't hurt her!"

Ginger shook her head at what Rocky just said. Lloyd smiled and he released Ginger. Rocky came over to her. He untied her hands and took off her bandanna. Ginger quickly hugged him sobbing as Rocky wraps his arms around her. She felt like she was being torn apart inside her.

"I'm sorry" said Rocky.

Ginger felt a tear coming out of her left eye. She hugged Rocky tighter. She grew angry at Lloyd. He had come and is about to take Rocky away from her forever. He knew that Rocky would break his promise to keep her safe and it worked. She also felt that this was her fault. She wished she never had left their hut to investigate. She would have never met Lloyd and he would have never found out about their marriage. Now she will never see Rocky again. Her fear is happening.

"This is all my fault." she sobbed.

"No it is not." Said Rocky.

"Yes it is. I never should have left the hut-"

"Don't blame yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Aww how touching." Lloyd said sarcastically.

Both Rocky and Ginger didn't want to hear Lloyd's voice.

"You made a great choice Rocky. Now let's go."

"Ginger, I have to go."

"Please don't leave me again."

"I'm sorry but I have to."

"But you promised me you wouldn't."

"I know but I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'll never forget you."

"Neither will I."

Rocky and Ginger gave each other a long kiss. They both wanted it to last for a long while. Lloyd then pulled Rocky away from her. Ginger ran towards him but Lloyd pushes her down to the ground. She looked up at him in fear. All of a sudden something hits Lloyd on the back. Fowler had come out of nowhere. He had hit Lloyd on the back with his cane. Mac, Bunty, Babs, Nick and Fetcher ran over to them. Rocky ran over towards Ginger and helps her up.

"How dare you!" roared Fowler.

The other chickens had also arrived there. They had surrounded the whole area all around. Lloyd just stood there staring at all of the chickens who were also staring at him.

"Well I would love to introduce myself to all of you. But Rocky and I need to be on our way. Come on Rocky."

"Wait a minute, what makes you think he has to go with you?" asked Bunty.

"This is Rocky's home. He doesn't want to leave his home." said Mac.

Lloyd put his hands together and let out a breath.

"Rocky and I both know each other very well. We are both from the circus. I was just the ringmaster's pet. When Rocky escaped, I became his replacement. I came here to return him and then I will leave the circus. I gave Rocky two choices. The first choice was if he left Fox and come back to the circus, she will be alright. The second choice was if he doesn't leave Fox, she sadly wouldn't be here. He chose the first choice and we must be on our way now."

"There is a fox on the island too?" asked Babs.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pointed at Ginger. They all were shocked and felt sorry for Ginger and Rocky. An idea suddenly struck Lloyd. He looks at his rings and then he looked at all of the chickens. Lloyd has the same kind of intelligence as Ginger.

"Now that you are all involved, I am going to make a deal with you."

Everyone stared at Lloyd especially Ginger who had hope that there would be another way to keep Rocky on the island with them.

"What is the deal?" she asked.

Lloyd started to walk towards her but Rocky steps in front of her. Ginger communicated to Rocky that nothing will happen to her. She slowly paced over to Lloyd. She crossed her arms and looked directly in to his eyes. Lloyd then began to speak.

"I like jewels especially diamonds. I steal jewels from the audience during my circus before Rocky escaped. If you all can find me two rubies, four emeralds, and a diamond necklace in five days, Rocky will stay with you on the island. But if you fail, Rocky would to have to go back to the circus. The circus will leave town in a week so it would give you all plenty of time."

Rocky walked over to Lloyd. He place his arms on his hips.

"This doesn't involve anyone getting hurt or killed right?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Were you paying attention to what I just said? Did it sound like I mention anything about that?"

"No but I want you to be very clear."

"Fine I will make it very clear. Nothing will happen to anyone except that you will return to the circus if no one can find any of the jewels by then. Other than that no one will get hurt or killed."

"And you're not gonna hurt or kill Ginger right?"

"Correct."

"You're not gonna touch her or anything?"

"Correct."

"You're gonna stay away from her right?"

Right after Rocky said that, Lloyd put his arm behind his back.

"Yes."

Fowler was the only one who noticed that Lloyd had his fingers crossed.

"Now wait a minute. How do we know you're not lying?" he asked.

"Why would I lie?" asked Lloyd.

"I am just wondering."

Fowler still didn't believe him. Lloyd looked back at everyone.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." said Rocky.

Ginger suddenly realized something. When they were on the farm, they had used some of the Tweedy's belongings for their escape attempts but never any jewels. They never even took any jewels at all. They are on an island located in the middle of water. There is no way that they would be able to find jewels. There aren't any jewels. They can't even make jewels. Ginger figured out what Lloyd was doing. Lloyd knew that there were no jewels and he thinks that the chickens are stupid enough to believe that there was. He would have them searched and they obviously wouldn't find any in five days then he would return Rocky to the circus.

"Wait-"

"Then the deal is on. The circus just arrived today so I don't recommend starting searching till the morning. You all would need rest for that."

The chickens all started to return to their huts except for Ginger. She went to confront Lloyd. He was heading towards a tree when he heard her voice.

"I know what you're thinking!"

Lloyd turned to face her.

"Well isn't it Fox."

"You know that there aren't jewels and that we won't be able to find them in five days."

Lloyd let out a chuckle.

"Looks like you figured it out."

"Yeah and I am going to tell the others."

"I don't think that would be the case my dear. You know I could take Rocky and bring him back to the circus earlier if I want."

"Don't!"

"Then don't tell anyone. I'll find out if you did. I made my word to Rocky that I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me change my mind. I don't want to have to hurt you. I just want to get to know you during the five days"

"You told Rocky that you would stay away from me."

"I crossed my fingers. Now remember what I said. Think about it and don't forget."

Lloyd climbed up a tree. Ginger started to slowly walk towards the hut. She knows that she can't tell someone but she has to. She probably shouldn't tell all of the chickens but she should tell at least Rocky. Then she saw Mac coming over to her.

"Ginger!"

She sounded worried.

"You have to come in hut 17. It's very important. You have to hear this."

Ginger quickly started her way to hut 17 with Mac. They passed a couple huts until they finally reached the hut. Mac knock on the door and it lift up. They both came in the hut. The room was about dark except that a candle was burning. Rocky, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Bunty, and Babs were there. Ginger decided that she could use this time to tell them about Lloyd's plan.

** Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. The plan

Rocky walked over towards Ginger and they held each other's hand. Fowler cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"I don't think we should trust Lloyd. I saw that he crossed his finger when he said that he would stay away from Ginger." said Fowler.

Rocky was angry to hear that.

"He what?!"

"I know. He told me. " said Ginger.

They all were shocked.

"He did?" asked Fowler.

Ginger decided to tell them about Lloyd's plan.

"And there is something else, Lloyd has a plan."

Ginger had enough courage about her decision. She knew that it will be very possible for Lloyd to find out that she had disobeyed him, she could get her life in danger, and he'll take Rocky back to the circus earlier. But she wasn't going to let him do this to the chickens. It will happen unless she stops it. They have to know especially Rocky. It was bad enough that she may never be able to see him again. Lloyd was already going to be stalking her anyway.

"What's the plan?" asked Rocky.

Ginger's heart was burning and her stomach had butterflies as she opens her mouth.

"There are no jewels at all on the island and Lloyd knows that too. He's going to have us think that we can find jewels in five days when the truth is we won't. Then when the five days are up and we failed, he will take Rocky back to the circus."

"Are you kidding me?!"yelled Bunty.

"Why would he do this?" asked Babs.

"We should tell the others" said Mac.

"He told me not to tell anyone or he'll take Rocky back earlier. I think he'll also hurt me because he said he could go against Rocky's word about hurting me. Then he told me that he lied to him about staying away from me."

Ginger noticed that Rocky, Fowler, Bunty, and Mac were outraged and Babs, Nick, and Fetcher were anxious. Fowler looked like he was gonna have steam come out of his ears.

"Why that yank! Who does he think he is?! Why back in my day, we never were allowed to put up with this rubbish!"

"So Rocky is gonna leave?" asked Babs.

She was almost more anxious than Ginger. Ginger didn't want to think about it even more. She knew it will more likely happen. Since they won't find any jewels, Rocky will leave. If Lloyd finds out that she had spilled the bean about his plan, Rocky will leave early and she could get hurt or even killed.

"We can't let him do this! We should stop him!" said Bunty.

"How can we? He'll just take Rocky and go!" said Mac.

"I have an idea!" said Nick

Everybody in the room looked at Nick and Fetcher. Their faces especially Ginger's and Rocky's were bright.

"What is it?" Ginger asked.

"Fetcher and I can fight him!"

"Yeah we can kick and punch him! Also there's two of us and one of him! He'll be so afraid to mess with us that he'll leave and just leave Rocky."

"I know that you both are trying to help but you don't want to mess with Lloyd. He's bad stay away from him." Said Rocky.

Ginger looked at him. Rocky had known Lloyd in all the circus years.

"Well are we gonna tell the others? If we do, how are we going to make sure that Lloyd doesn't find out that Ginger told us?" asked Mac.

"We have to tell them!" said Ginger.

"What are we gonna do about the jewels? We are not gonna find them in five days and Lloyd can't know that we know what he's up to." said Fowler.

Nick and Fetcher had an idea.

"Before we came to your farm, we would explore in London." said Fetcher.

"What does that have anything to do with this?" asked Bunty.

"There are jewelry stores, and some flats there. We can sail to London and we can get the jewels. We are rats so it is impossible for the humans to arrest us. They won't even know how the jewels disappear. Then we can come back here, Lloyd will get his jewels, and leave. He won't find out everything, Rocky will stay, and everything will be alright." said Nick.

"And we will live happily ever after the end." Said Fetcher.

Nick turn to Fetcher with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You idoit! We are not telling chicks a bedtime story." yelled Nick.

Ginger liked that idea. It will work. She loved it so much that she couldn't help smiling.

"Wait I like that idea. It would work. It'll be a piece of cake. You two can go to London and come back with the jewels in five days, we would give Lloyd the jewels, and Rocky can stay. He won't leave. Everything's gonna be alright! Rocky! You're not gonna leave me! You'll keep your promise and then we'll all be safe!"

She and Rocky both cheered and hugged each other with tears of joy. They both were more than happy that there is hope. Bunty, Mac, and Babs started to cheer as well. Nick and Fetcher were proud of their plan. Fowler was happy as well.

"That is a good idea. But how would you two get to London? Its miles away." said Fowler.

Ginger's heart sank after she heard her father ask that question. Everyone was silent and stared at Nick and Fetcher who were both looking at each other.

"Uh"

"I don't know"

Ginger all of a sudden put her hands together.

"A raft! You two can use a raft to sail there!"

"But where are we gonna find a raft?" asked Babs.

"We can just build one. It won't be like the crate when we needed a whole lot of things, and it took us a long time. We can just find some wood, rope, a couple of blankets, and two poles for the paddles. Some of us can be building the raft while the rest of us can be gathering supplies. It'll take like only twenty minutes."

"I like that Ginger!" said Rocky.

"How long would it take them to get to London? We only have five days to get the jewels" asked Bunty.

"Lloyd said that the circus just arrived today and he's here now so it shouldn't take them long." said Rocky.

"He told me that it took him two days to sail here. And the circus will be in town for a week but why would he only give us five days if the circus wouldn't leave yet. Unless. Does anyone know what time it is? " Said Ginger.

Fetcher looked the big watch at the corner.

"12:30."

"Then the circus came yesterday not today. So it took Lloyd a day to get here. Not two days. But I don't understand why he told me two days. But wait maybe he meant "to" day and I heard him wrong and I thought he said "two" days" said Ginger.

"I don't know but Ginger remembered the circus is usually in England which is one hour and thirty minutes away from London" said Rocky.

"The farm was in England. Depending on what time Nick and Fetcher leave , it would take them about a day to reach England, then they would have to go through England, and then to London. But they would have to get the jewels during the night so they would have to wait during the day." said Mac.

"That's right." said Fowler.

"Wait what supplies do they need?" asked Babs.

"Well they would need some food, water, a compass, a map, and some stuff for camping. They are also going to have to remember where they put the raft so they would have no problem finding it after they find the jewels." said Ginger.

"They could sick a red flag in the ground." said Rocky.

"I like that." Said Ginger.

"What about the others? Should we tell them." asked Mac.

Ginger had forgotten about that.

"Yes! Tell the others but have them pretend that they know nothing. Than Lloyd won't find out that I told you."

"Good idea." said Rocky.

"Alright everything sounds good. Let's get started." said Babs.

"Wait a minute. What should we do about you Ginger? Lloyd is going to be stalking you." asked Fowler.

Before Ginger could try to think of any more ideas ,Rocky spoke up.

"She can go."

Ginger looked at Rocky.

"What?"

"You can go to London with Nick and Fetcher. That way Lloyd won't find you and he won't even know that you're gone."

"I think that is a very good idea Rocky. We will do that." said Fowler.

Ginger just stared at her husband. She knew that he wants to keep her safe but she doesn't want to leave him. She doesn't have a choice. Fowler spoke up again before she can say anything to Rocky.

"Alright. Mac and Bunty you go gather the wood and poles, Babs you get the rope and the blankets, Ginger and Rocky you get the supplies, and Nick, Fetcher, and I will be on lookout for Lloyd. Let's move!"

Everyone suddenly rushed to do what they were told to do. Babs went in her hut to get the rope and blankets. Mac and Bunty went towards the trees to get the poles and wood. Fowler, Nick, and Fetcher were standing outside the hut for a lookout of Lloyd. Ginger and Rocky went in their hut to gather the supplies.

Inside their hut, they were quickly grabbing when they can find. Ginger decided to question Rocky about her leaving.

"Rocky?"

"Yes Ginger"

"I know you're trying to protect me but I don't want to leave you."

Rocky turn and look at her.

"I don't trust him. I knew him for a while. He almost killed you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know but come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me, Nick, and Fetcher. You can help us look for the jewels and you'll be there next to me."

Rocky wished that he could come but he couldn't.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Please. Please."

"I wish could come with you but I can't. Beside I'm the one he wants. He won't do anything to you. You'll be safe."

"I understand."

Ginger and Rocky quickly wrapped up what they were doing and rushed back to hut 17. Everyone had already returned to the hut with what they needed. Right away, they got started on the raft. While they were working on it, Ginger suddenly had flashbacks of when they were building the crate. She remembered that they gave Nick and Fetcher eggs so they had get the items that they needed. She remembered that when they heard the pie machine running for the first time, they were nervous until they heard it stop. She remembered that she looked out the window and saw Mrs. Tweedy kick Mr. Tweedy in the butt. She knew that it was a close call and she got everyone back to work. She remembered that when they heard that Mr. Tweedy fixed the machine, they tried to rush. She remembered that when he came to get them, she had a plan to attack him and it worked.

Twenty minutes had gone by and the raft was finally made. Ginger told Bunty, Babs, Mac, and Fowler goodbye before she and Rocky began following Nick and Fetcher who was carrying the raft.

It was still dark and gloomy out. They saw no sign of Lloyd but they had to worry before he could find out what they were doing. They quietly and quickly rushed through the trees till they passed the "Chicken Sanctuary Keep out" sign and reached the lake. The moon was bright over the water. Nick and Fetcher both placed the raft in the water, and Ginger and Rocky both put the supplies in it.

"It'll float right?" asked Rocky.

"Yes it'll be able to float." Said Nick.

"I'm guessing we are going to have to paddle." Said Fetcher.

Ginger and Rocky finally put all of their supplies in the raft. Before she got in, she turn to Rocky and hugged him. She knew that she was gonna leave him and she wanted to try to get him to come with her one more time.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know but you have to. You'll be safe."

"Please come with me."

"I can't. I promise you everything will be alright. You'll find the jewels; Lloyd would leave without taking me back to the circus."

Tears came to Ginger's eyes.

"I love you."

I love you."

Ginger and Rocky gave each other a long kiss. Then Ginger stepped in the raft and Nick and Fetcher were paddling. As the raft sailed into the water, Ginger just stared at Rocky as he did the same to her. She felt the waves underneath the raft bringing them up and down. Soon the raft sailed far from the island. Ginger turn and she sobbed. She was sure going to miss Rocky. But they'll find the jewels and then Rocky would never have to leave. But what if they don't? Ginger didn't want to think about that and only wanted to think of the positive. All she can do is hope.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Hope

A few hours had gone by and the sky was still dark in the air. Ginger felt the waves moving the raft up and down repeatly. She can smell the water and she couldn't stand it. She offered Nick and Fetcher to take a break from paddling and allow her to do so but they refused. She stares up at the moon. It was so beautiful. It was keeping her relax. She still was worried about the plan. She hoped that it would work. She never wants to lose Rocky. She don't know what she would do if she loses him. He means more than a lot to her. She was more than happy that she knew him. She may never see Rocky again depending on whether the plan would work or not. It also would depend on if Lloyd somehow finds out that she didn't keep his plan a secret.

More likely, everything will turn out fine. Hopefully. Ginger felt the wind blowing at her skin. She heard the water splashing. She started to feel dizzy. It must be from sailing on the water. She leans her head over the raft and she vomits. Once she started, she couldn't stop. The smell of the vomit didn't help. It made it worse.

"You alright love" asked Fetcher.

Ginger just stared at Fetcher instead of answering his question.

"Don't worry Ginger. When we reached England, we will rest." said Nick.

Ginger shook her head after she heard that.

"No we keep going. We can't stop."

Nick and Fetcher let out a sigh. They understand what she was going through. Not with being seasick. But with if the plan would fail.

"Look, I know what you're going through but you shouldn't worry. Everything will go to plan. We'll get to London, find the jewels, sail back to the island, and then give the jewels to Lloyd, he'll leave and Rocky will stay." Said Nick.

"What if we don't?" said Ginger.

Nick and Fetcher try to come with something to say. Ginger sat back in her raft.

"I knew this would happen. I wish I could have prevented it."

"What do you mean?" asked Fetcher.

Ginger places her head in her right hand.

"Over the past three years, I had been scared that he would leave me. That's why we still never had children. If he would leave me, I don't want them involved. Then my fear got worse. I had a nightmare that he left me. I told him about it and he promised me that he would never leave me. But I don't know if he's honest. I had been worried about it every single minute. Every single breath and step I take. Every rain drop. Every sunrise and sunset. Maybe I am just a coward who had just been a scared little girl all her life. I never told anybody about this before until now."

Nick and Fetcher looked like they didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell Rocky about this?" asked Fetcher.

"I don't know. I wish I did. But he promised me that he would never leave me."

"Well if he made you a promise than that is a sign that he would never leave you. You should have told him before you told us." Said Nick.

Ginger agreed with him. She wished that she would have told Rocky about it after she told him about the nightmare. Sure he did know that she doesn't want him to leave her from after hearing about the nightmare but he doesn't know that she had been worried about it over the last three years. She just told him that she had a dream she left him. She didn't tell him that she had been worried about it for a while. She should have. Even if she did, he still would have promised her that he'll never leave. She just noticed that the sky was lighting up. Dawn was exchanging night already.

"How did Lloyd kidnap you?" asked Fetcher.

Ginger became puzzled at what he said.

"What?"

"We saw him grabbed you outside the huts. How did he know where your hut is? And why did he grab you if he wanted Rocky? What was he doing?"

Ginger then figured that Nick and Fetcher had saw Lloyd grabbed her when he was chasing her.

"He didn't kidnap me. I heard something outside the hut and I came out to see what it was. Then I met him. I disliked him right away. He told me that he traveled from town to town and is American. I had a feeling that he might know Rocky. I was hoping that I was wrong so I asked him if his farm travels from and he told me that he was from the circus. He told me that he was Rocky's replacement, and how he found the island, and then he asked me if I knew Rocky. I realized that Rocky was in trouble. I tried to lie to him but he caught me lying. He concerned me towards the hut, and he tried to get me to tell me where Rocky is. I got him away from me and I was trying to run towards our hut so I can try to warn Rocky. But I comprehended that Lloyd was chasing me and I ran past the hut so I wouldn't give Rocky away. I tried to ditch him but I failed. You must of saw when he caught me when he was chasing me and I was trying to get him off me. I kept on screaming to try to get anyone to help me. Then I heard Rocky calling out my name. I knew that I couldn't warn him but I remembered the promise. He tied my bandanna around my mouth and tied my hands behind my back. Then Rocky came and Lloyd threaten to kill me unless Rocky decided to come back to the circus. Rocky agreed and he would have left me if any of you haven't found where we were. And you both know the rest of course."

Ginger hated talking about it. It was like she was living though it all over again.

"I can't imagine that." said Nick.

Ginger leans over the raft and vomit again. She wished she would avoid the river smell. Smelling it was making her sicker. She decided to lie down and rest.

* * *

It was three years ago. It was the first day of spring. Rocky had not proposed to Ginger yet but they only lived with each other. It was also when the chickens were first starting to have chicks. The sun was bright in the air. Ginger was fast asleep. She woke up to hear the birds singing. She has a feeling that it was going to be a beautiful day. She yawns as she stretched her arms out. She saw that Rocky was not there. She assumed that he already had woken up and was outside the hut. She heads over to the door. She pulled the lever and head out. The clouds were moving across the blue sky. It was warm out. She saw that about every single chicken were excited that it was the first day of spring. It wasn't just any first day of spring. It was the first day of spring when they were free. She saw that the flowers were blooming on the beautiful grass. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ginger."

She turns and was happy to see that it was Rocky. They place their arms around each other.

"Good morning Rocky."

They both smiled at each other. They both were in such a good mood. Rocky was about to open his mouth when Ginger spoke.

"Do you want to go and sit on the hill with me?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Rocky.

Ginger noticed that something was on his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" she giggled.

"Oh nothing much. There is something I would like to ask you sometime soon."

"What is it?"

"I can't ask you now."

"Why not?"

"I am waiting for the right moment."

"Why can't it be now?"

"I have my reasons doll face."

Ginger and Rocky pressed their lips together and tread over to the hill holding each other's hands. Ginger kept on wondering what Rocky was going to ask her. She supposed that it is something exciting because Rocky wouldn't stop smiling. They paced up the hill and sat right on top of it. They gaze out in to the beautiful sky. They were both wrapped up in each other's arms. Rocky was just about to ask Ginger his question until he paused. He was worried about how she would respond to him. Ginger kept on waiting to see what Rocky was going to ask her. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to ask him what he was going to ask her but she decided to be polite and wait for a couple more minutes. She hoped he would speak up soon because she was anxious to hear what his question is going to be. Rocky finally spoke up.

"Ginger, you are one of the best things that had ever happen to me."

Ginger loved hearing that. Rocky was the best thing that had ever happen to her other than escaping from the Tweedy's farm. However she was hurt that he left her at the farm. She was still trying to let that go. She was free and Rocky is right by her side.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. If I did, I would never forgive myself."

"Rocky, where is this leading to? You never had done anything wrong. "

"I want to be part of your life for the rest of my life."

"You already are. And I want to be part of your life for the rest of my life."

Ginger sensed that Rocky is going to be asking her something right now.

"Ginger, will you marry me?"

Right after she heard those words, Ginger's heart was bursting with delight and her eyes were overflowing with tears of joy. Rocky had just proposed to her. He is asking her if they would become soul mates together. She couldn't believe it was happening all ready. It was an easy answer. She loves Rocky with all her heart and she was more than willing to give him her answer.

"Yes. I love you."

They kissed and went to bring the news to the others.

* * *

Ginger's eyes open and she lifted up her head. She was remembering Rocky's proposal. She loved that memory. It made her feel a little better. She sat back up in the raft. She saw that Nick and Fetcher were still paddling.

"How long have you been paddling?" she asked.

"About an hour." said Fetcher.

"No it was more than three hours." said Nick.

"Here it's my turn to paddle." Said Ginger.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"There would only be one of you paddling. It would be very hard." Said Fetcher.

"It is alright. You two should rest. You had been paddling for a while. Besides we should be getting close to England soon."

Nick and Fetcher handed their paddles to Ginger. She began paddling as soon as she received them.

* * *

Rocky was sitting on his bed in his bunk. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginger. He felt horrible that she wanted him to go with her, Nick, and Fetcher and he refused. But he had to refuse. If he would have went with Ginger and they were not back to the island in five days, Lloyd would of figured that they left the island, and he could search for them. Rocky couldn't have let Ginger stay on the island with Lloyd after he almost killed her in front of him. He knew that Lloyd would be stalking her. He couldn't allow that to happen. He was glad that Ginger will be safe and Lloyd won't even know that she's gone. He started thinking about Ginger's dream that she told him about him leaving her. He couldn't imagine having a dream like that. Ginger was afraid that he would leave her. Had she been afraid about this before? Was she worried about this for a long time? If so, how long? He grew angry at himself for leaving her and the other chickens at the Tweedy's farm.

"_You are such an idiot_." He said to himself in his head.

He left her because he couldn't fly and he didn't have the heart to bring the bad news to her. He should have been honest with her. He was proud that he came back for her. He loves her. He loves her more than himself. He couldn't bear if anything happen to her. He hoped that they would be able to find the jewels in time. He doesn't want to break his promise he made to Ginger. It would break her heart deeply. He would hate himself for that. All of a sudden he heard rain and thunder outside. He looked out his window. He became worried right away.

* * *

Ginger was paddling as she let Nick and Fetcher take a long break.

"You didn't have to do that Ginger." said Nick.

"I know but I had to." said Ginger.

"It was very kind of you." said Fetcher.

Just then they looked up at the sky as they heard thunder. Rain came down right away. Then to make matter worse, they saw a strike of lightning in the sky.

"Oh no." Ginger whispered.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. The storm

Rocky heard a knock from his door. He walked over to it and pulls the lever to answer it. It was Lloyd.

"What do you want?"

"It is storming outside and I can't be out here. It is lighting and I can't be around trees. I was wondering if I could come in here until the storm ends."

"No. I am not letting you in here. Besides I told you to stay away from my wife."

"Rocky, I am not going to bother Fox. I am guessing she is in there with you. She is still asleep isn't she?"

"Yes." Rocky lied.

"Then I won't bother her in there since she'll be sleeping. So you can just let me in there."

"I ordered you to stay away from her and I meant it. Now go away Lloyd."

"I know what you told me. You think that I would ever disobey you? Why would I ever do that? I know you for a long time. Just let me in there until the storm is over and I will not go anywhere near your wife. I don't want to wake her up now would I?"

Rocky wished that he didn't say that Ginger was in there sleeping. He shouldn't even have brought her up at all. He could send him to another hut but he doesn't know how he would act with Fowler, Mac, Bunty, Babs, and the other chickens. He might as well let him inside because he knows him and mostly because Ginger isn't around and she is safe from him. However if Ginger didn't left the island and was actually inside their hut sleeping, he would _not _let him in.

"Give me one minute."

Rocky shut the door down and went over to the bed. He lifts up the covers and put some pillows underneath it. He put the covers over the pillows and went back to the door. He lifts up the door and let Lloyd inside. Lloyd looks around at the place from where he was standing. He admired it and Rocky thanked him only to be polite. He gave a critical smile, his blue eyes were bright, and his eyebrows rise as he finally spotted the bed.

"Look at the sleeping beauty."

He starts to head over towards the bed but Rocky immediately step in front of him.

"You're staying away from her like I told you to. You are not going to make any contact with her. I will not allow it. "

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Yes you did tell me that. I'll just sit by the door and keep myself away from her."

"Good. That shouldn't be a hard thing for you to do."

Lloyd grabs a small stool and places it next to the right side of the door. He sits on it.

* * *

Ginger took a deep breath and began mumbling to herself.

"Alright now this isn't really happening. We didn't just see lighting. It was just our imaginations. It is just raining. Yes, it is just raining."

Ginger abruptly deemed foolish at what she had just said. She knows that they are caught in a middle of a lightning storm on water. She didn't want to believe that it was really happening but she has no power over it.

"Oh dear, what am I saying? I am such an idiot. I can't believe it. Why does it have to storm today? Why couldn't it just be bright or maybe a little rainy instead of this?"

Ginger became frantic as they saw another strike of lighting. She wished that they would have thought about the weather before leaving. If it was just raining, it would be different. But it was thundering and there was lighting. Lighting could strike and injury or maybe kill them. They were on the raft located in the middle of water. They couldn't just jump in the water because lighting could attack them; it is unknown of how long the storm will remain, and they couldn't just try to swim over to England because it would make things more complicated than it already is. They had a lot of supplies with them and they could lose some of them while they would try to swim. Depending on how far England is from them, they could drown in the water. There was nowhere for them to go. Nick and Fetcher all of a sudden began panicking.

"Well this is just great!" snapped Nick.

"Now what?" asked Fetcher.

"Why are you asking me Fetcher?"

"I wasn't asking you Nick. To be honest I don't know who I was asking."

"What now Ginger? Have you come up with a plan? Do you know what we should do?"

Nick and Fetcher both crossed their arms at Ginger. She didn't know what to do but she had to come up with something soon.

"Alright let's just remain calm." said Ginger.

"Calm?!" yelled Nick.

Ginger saw that Nick was frustrated.

"Nick now let's just-"

"We are in the middle of a thunderstorm and all you can do is to tell us is to remain "Calm"!"

Fetcher agreed with Nick.

"What are we gonna do?! Are we gonna die?" yelled Fetcher.

Nick turned to Fetcher and pointed at Ginger.

"I don't know Fetcher. The only idea she can come up with in her brain is to remain "Calm". I don't know what she sees in doing nothing but stay "Calm". She wasn't even "calm" when Rocky was almost taken away from her. It seems like she can take it when she isn't "Calm" but when everyone else isn't calm, it's the end of the world."

Ginger had just had it with both Nick and Fetcher. They were making it worse than it already is. She suddenly heard her own voice booming out of her lungs.

"I beg your pardon young man! You think I am like that?! You think this is easy?! You think that I can only care about myself when I am trying to get us all safe. I came up with this plan so my husband wouldn't have to leave the island. You think I am the only one calm? No! I am absolutely frightened! I didn't even think that the weather would be bad while we were rafting! I should have though! We ALL should have! Now yes, I know that our lives are in danger, but you don't need to create this mess by acting like such young children! I already have been though a lot all in one night so the both of you need to just give me a break! I am this close to be losing Rocky! How do you think I feel about it? I am sure we can make it through this but you both need to chill! It's not like I control the weather. If I control the weather, it would be very sunny."

The rain kept on drenching them harder as the thunder roared again. The wind was wailing and the clouds darkened as the sun was rising in the dull sky. Ginger felt strong after what she just said. But she was used to it because she was the leader when she was helping everyone get to freedom. Nick and Fetcher both changed their moods although they still were panicking. They both apologized to Ginger and she forgave them both.

Ginger came to her mind to try to think of what they should do. She doesn't know how long the storm will be but they still have to try to be safe. It depends on how far England is from them. She reaches inside a bag and pulls out a pair of binoculars. She looks straight ahead though them. Her green eyes saw no vision of it. She sets them back in the bag. She crossed her arms and looks back at Nick and Fetcher.

"How long have we been sailing?"

"About six hours." said Fetcher.

They were nowhere even close to England which would take them a day to reach since they left at 12:40. Ginger wished that there were more options.

"Did we build an anchor?"

"I don't think so." Said Nick.

Ginger couldn't believe it. She places her head in her hands. She had not thought to build an anchor when they were building a raft. She was going to have that they would lower the anchor, get in the middle of the raft, and they put their heads between their legs and their hands on their heads. But there was no point now since they didn't build an anchor. They weren't even close to England. She kept on trying to force herself to think but she was frighten that their lives are in danger and there was nowhere for them to go. They couldn't just lay low because nobody would be paddling and the wind could escort them somewhere else. She jumps as she heard the thunder roared again. She began breathing silently and her hands clasps on the paddles tighter. She bit her lip as she became stress. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she stopped. She was not going to go back to her old childhood habits. When she was a baby chick, she had a habit of biting her lip when she was either stress or scared. She often did it every time they had role call and waited to see if someone was going to be taken away. It started when after she saw a hen being taken to the chop for the first time. She finally stopped two weeks after her mother was killed. It took her a long time for her to break the habit. Ginger just realized that the only option they have is to try to remain low until either the storm ended or if they reached England or another island. If they reach England or another island, they would have to avoid any trees and try to find shelter in caves, holes, or anything that is far away from trees. She knew that there is a possibly that the option may round up as a bad one but they don't really have any other options. Maybe the storm will pass before they get to England. They are just going to have to try it. Once in a while, she would look to see if they are near anywhere.

"Alright, here is the plan. We are going to get in the middle of the raft, put our heads between our legs and-"

"Kiss our bums goodbye." laughed Fetcher.

Ginger who was frustrated about pouted at Fetcher but she understands that he was trying to make the situation less dramatic. She continued on anyway.

"As I saying, we will put our heads between our legs and cover our heads with our hands. Then we will lay low and once in a while I will peak to see if we are close to England or if there is somehow another island that we can take shelter on till the storm is over. If we reach England or another island, we are going to look for shelter that is nowhere near trees. More likely the storm will pass by the time we reached England."

"Who is going to be paddling?" Nick asked.

Ginger sighed before she began to speak.

"We can't paddle. Whoever paddles will be at a high risk of getting struck by lightning. We are going to have to take our chances floating on the water. Hopefully the wind will take us to England or somewhere is the storm doesn't pass over by then."

"What if it takes us somewhere else?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger didn't want to think that. If the wind leads them somewhere else then there would be no way they could get to England. They would not go to London. They would not get the jewels. They probably would never be able to find their way home. And worst of all, Lloyd will take Rocky back to the circus and she will never see him again. Ginger ignored Fetcher's question.

"I will put the paddles back in the raft with us. After I do that, we will get to the middle of the raft right away. And whatever you do, don't get up until either the storm ended or if I say so. "

She quickly places the paddles in the raft and she, Nick, and Fetcher swiftly rushed to the middle of the raft. Without even stopping, they crouch down, lay their heads between their legs, and cover their heads with their hands. The wind kept on driving the raft straight ahead. The thunder still kept on cracking. Rain was showering them even harder than a waterfall. Lightning was still striking in the sky. The sky still remains dark as the clouds were. The waves became bigger and repeat bringing the raft up and down. Ginger began to feel dizzy as she felt the raft going up and down. She felt nauseous from the river. She knew that she was all soaked from the rain.

She suddenly remembered that three years ago at the farm, it was after they noticed that the Tweedys had bought some strange boxes where they would soon discover that it was the pie machine, Mac told her that they don't think they can fly without really seeing Rocky flying, Ginger decided to go look for Rocky, she reached Fowler's hut but Rocky wasn't in there. Fowler told her not to trust him and she told him that he is their only hope to freedom. She saw a light glowing though the windows in hut 17 where she figured that Rocky was inside. She walks to the door and she knocks on it. Nobody answered because they couldn't hear her because they were laughing about something. She hoped that Rocky wasn't doing something inappropriate. She pounded on the door but still no one answered. She slams the door again until finally Agnes opens the door for her. Inside there was a large group of chickens crowding around something. She figured that they were crowding around Rocky for some reason since she heard him yell "Cocktail". She started her way to Rocky through the crowd. She heard Bunty yell "Get over" and then suddenly she felt a spray of water hitting against her skin. Rocky had accidently spit his drink of water out into the chickens and she was the main target. She was wet all over from her forehead to the end of her neck. She walked over to Rocky and just stared at him. She noticed that some chickens were giggling and Rocky was trying not to laugh in front of her. While Rocky was trying to pretend that he was giving them flying tips, she felt something soft touch her neck, she turn to see that Babs was trying to dry her off, Babs giggled and she dried her with a towel. After that she went to Rocky that they still had not filed over the fence. For a long time, she did not found it funny but now that she thought of it, it kind of was funny.

Ginger was already starting to miss Rocky. She missed how he was always next to her. She missed how much he cared about her. She missed his voice. She missed how sometime he would wheedle. She actually even missed his nicknames he gave her. She knew that the most important thing to him was that she was safe. She doesn't think that there was anybody that loves her as much as he does. Rocky had comforted her after she told him about her nightmare that he left her. He was going to break his promise he made to her in order to save her from Lloyd. Now that Lloyd made a deal with them, Rocky wouldn't have to break his promise. If the plan ends up as a success. Now that makes Ginger wonder, other than Lloyd being the ringmaster's pet and Rocky being show out of the canon, how actually did Rocky and Lloyd knew each other. She remembered Rocky's words about him perfectly.

"_You don't want to mess with Lloyd. He's bad. Stay away from him_."

Had Lloyd been dangerous before? If so, what have he done? She remembered that Lloyd told her that he steals jewels from the audience. She also remembers that Lloyd never really told her what he does when he is outside the circus. She also remembers that when Rocky found him holding her, he was scared of him as much as he was scared that she was mouth folded and hands were tied. Had he done something to Rocky? If he did, what have he done? Although she still wished that he had come with her and Nick and Fetcher, Ginger was glad that Rocky decided to keep her safe from Lloyd. If he didn't Lloyd would have been stalking her.

Hours had passed and the weather had not changed. It was already getting close to the evening. Ginger was starting to grow hungry. She heard her stomach growing and she remembered that she hadn't eaten since dinner yesterday. It was the last dinner she had with Rocky. They had carrots, seed, and water. They both enjoyed it. Ginger decided that now was not a good time to think about food and thought that she should see if they are near England, or any other island.

"Stay down." she said to Nick and Fetcher.

She gently took the binoculars out of the bag, she slowly stood up in the raft, and she looks though them. This time, she did see something though the rain that was fogging up the lenses of the binoculars. There was an island that was about not too far from them. But it wasn't just any island. It was the forest that would lead them to England. They had finally reached England. Ginger almost started laughing of joy until she heard thunder and saw a strike of lighting in the dark sky.

"Nick, Fetcher, we are almost there. England is just three miles ahead of us!" she said.

Nick and Fetcher lift their heads up.

"We are almost there?" asked Fetcher.

"What did you think she said? Of course we are close to England." said Nick.

Ginger was the most excited out of the three. She was so happy that she had forgotten about the storm.

"Oh my god, I think we are on the right track!"

All of a sudden right after Ginger spoke, they heard the thunder and the lightning strike just above them. They all scream after they heard it. It didn't hit them or the raft but it was close. They all were about to panic.

"Oh no, the lightning is near us!" yelled Fetcher.

"What are we gonna do?!"yelled Nick.

Ginger knew that they couldn't stay here on the water. Luckily England is not too far from them. Their best chance is to try to reach it before it's too late.

"Alright, we can't stay on the river. We been on it long enough and it is not safe now. England is not far from us. We are going to paddle as fast as we can until we reach it. As soon as we stop, grab all of the supplies, I will carry the raft and the red flag, we will find a shelter that is nowhere near trees and we will wait there until the storm passed. When the storm passed, I will place the raft next to shore and sticks the red flag next to it. I will begin paddling on the count to three. One. Two. Three."

Ginger pulls the paddles away from the sides but she was not aware that one of them was stuck against the blanket which the keeping the raft from sinking and it tore the blanket. It created a hole in it. Ginger began paddling quickly as she can. The rain was coming down harder, the wind was wailing, and the thunder kept on roaring. Lightning was still striking the sky. A few minutes later, their feet were wet.

"Why are our feet wet?" Nick complained.

"Did water get in the raft?" asked Fetcher.

"There can't be water unless-"

Ginger gasped as soon as she saw the hole.

"Oh no!"

Water was coming through the hole. It would cause the raft to sink and they would fall in the water. Then they would either drown or get struck by lightning.

"Nick, you grab the hole and make sure water doesn't get in. Fetcher, you take a cup out of the bag, and dump the water out! Now both of you!"

Right away, they did what they were told. Ginger kept on paddling harder as she heard the thunder kept on roaring. Her heart was pumping and her hands were sore. Her eyes were closed. She kept on praying that they would finally reach England soon. All of a sudden, right after they heard thunder again, Ginger heard a ringing in her ears. She saw that Nick and Fetcher were trying to tell her something but she couldn't hear them. The raft finally hit the shore of London. Right away, they grabbed the supplies and ran through the shore to search for shelter. Ginger was carrying the raft and the red flag. The wind blew the red flag out of her hand but she quickly grabbed it. Unfortunately she didn't see that Nick and Fetcher had found a small cave and she began searching for them. Nick and Fetcher got inside the cave and were desperately calling her to get inside with them. She couldn't hear them but she called out for their names. Then a strike of lightning hit a tree that was not too far from Ginger. Nick and Fetcher left the supplies in the cave and they ran over to Ginger. They reached her. They asked her directly in the face what was she doing but she ask them what she said. They found out what had happen and they grabbed her and they rush over to the cave. The three of them were safe. A few minutes later, the storm finally stopped.

"I hate rafts! After we get back home, remind me never to get back on one again!" Nick said to Fetcher.

"Same with me." Fetcher responded.

They both looked at Ginger.

"Do you think she will get her hearing back?" asked Fetcher.

"I hope so. At least she is still alive." said Nick.

Ginger just stared at them. She couldn't hear what they were saying. She then fainted.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Inside the cave

During the storm on the island, the chickens were not able to search for the jewels so they stayed inside with their chicks. Fowler had used this time to carefully go to each hut except for Rocky's, Mac's, Bunty's, and Babs's. He told the chickens about Lloyd's plan, where Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were going and he also told them to pretend to be looking for the jewels and act like they didn't know about Lloyd's plan. The chickens were horrified about it and they were worried about it all day. They hoped that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher would return back home in time with the jewels. They also hoped that they made it safe though the storm on the river.

When the storm ended, Rocky was letting Lloyd coming out of his hut. He was glad that the storm was finally over and most of all, Lloyd was leaving his hut. Before Lloyd left, he let out a breath and turn to Rocky.

"Rocky, I find that quite odd that Fox had been asleep all day. I thought that she would have woken up by now. Do you know what the meaning of this is?"

"She is sick. She has a headache so I told her to rest all day."

"I am glad you did that. We don't want her to be sick now would we?"

Rocky's face turn red. He pointed out the door.

"Get out of my hut. Don't ever come back in here." He said though his teeth.

Lloyd pressed his hands together and head out the door.

"As you wish. See you tomorrow."

After the door shuts down, Rocky went over to the bed and pull out the covers. He threw the pillows that were lying under the blankets out of there. He was more than glad that Lloyd left the hut. He didn't really talk about Ginger once but he still didn't trust him. He didn't even attempt to go towards the bed. It was good that he didn't because he would have lift up the covers and find out that Ginger had left the island. Rocky sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. He hoped that Lloyd won't find out that Ginger left. But he is sure that he won't find out. Besides, Rocky told Lloyd to stay away from her and he wouldn't be asking the chickens where she is because they know that he is not supposed to be stalking her and they would tell Rocky. Rocky took a deep breath and look out his window. He was glad that the storm has passed. But he hoped that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had made it through alright.

Then Rocky heard a knock at the door. He went over to it and pulls the lever. At first he thought that it was Lloyd again.

"Lloyd I told you to-"

Instead it was Fowler.

"Oh Pops, I'm sorry. I thought that you were-"

"I very well know who you thought I was."

Rocky let Fowler in his home. Before he close down the door, he made sure that Lloyd wasn't anywhere around. Lloyd was nowhere in sight. He closes the door down and went over to Fowler.

"When the storm started, Lloyd came to my hut and he wanted shelter until the storm ended. I only let him because Ginger isn't here. If she was here, I would have never let him in. Before I did, I put some pillows under the covers to make it look like Ginger was under there asleep. I made sure he went nowhere even close to the bed." Rocky explained.

"That's good. During the storm, I went to each hut. I told the others about Lloyd's plan; where Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher are, and I told them to pretend that they don't even know what Lloyd is up to. I just came back from telling Mac that I told the others so she would know. I also had gone to Babs and Bunty. Now everyone except Lloyd knows."

"Thank you."

"Rocky, what are we going to do if Lloyd finds out that we know what he's up to?"

"He won't find out. He's not gonna be asking everyone where she is because he knows that they know that he was told to stay away from her. He won't be searching for her. I am one hundred percent positive that Lloyd won't find out."

Rocky was confident. He doesn't think that there is ever a chance that Lloyd would find out that Ginger told them about his plan. However, Fowler didn't know what to think.

"Well let's try to keep it like that." said Fowler.

Rocky suddenly thought of Ginger's nightmare.

"What I think is weird is that before Lloyd came to the island, she had a dream. She had a dream that I left her. She told me about it and I comforted her. I wondered if she had been worried about it before."

"She never told me about anything like that. You shouldn't have left her, me, and the others back at the farm three years ago."

"I know. I regretted that. It was a mistake that I am not willing to do again."

Fowler started to head towards the door. Before he left, he turn to Rocky.

"You know you and I may not have had the best relationship but I am proud that you cared a lot about her. She is lucky to have you. "

Fowler walked out the door and Rocky sat back on the bed. Ginger means more than a lot to her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. He hoped that she is doing alright somewhere. Rocky doesn't know if she is safe now. But at least she is safe from Lloyd.

* * *

Green eyes open and gaze up. They spotted darkness but everything was silence. Ginger just laid there on her back. She figured that she was in a cave because of the surroundings. She felt the stones against her back. Suddenly she saw light being lift around her. She rose up and turns to see that Nick and Fetcher were building a fire inside the cave to keep them warm. She saw that they were talking but she couldn't hear them. She started to wonder why she couldn't hear anything all of a sudden. Then she remembers that she had heard a ringing in her ears right after thunder had struck just over them. She had lost her hearing because of the sound of the thunder. She couldn't believe that this had happen. She hoped that it would only be temporary. Ginger can read lips very well. From now on, she is going to have to look at someone's face in order to know what they are saying until she gets her hearing back. If it is only temporary, hopefully it is. She noticed that the supplies were in the corner. She imagined that they were going to have to spend the night in the cave because of two reasons. One reason was because the storm could strike again and they couldn't risk putting up a tent around the trees. The last reason was because they had been on a raft in a storm all day and they should take a break before continuing. She also remembered that when she was seasick, Nick and Fetcher had suggested that they should rest when they reached England. Her feet were asleep so she tied to move them to force them to stay active. It was uncomfortable. She licks her lips because they were dry and chap. She felt her stomach growled. She knew that she was hungry and she has to get some food inside her. She hasn't eaten all day.

Nick and Fetcher were trying to keep the fire going. Ginger stood up on her feet and went over to them. She tapped on both of their shoulders and they turn directly at her.

"I still can't hear so when you talk to me, you are going to have to look at me so I can read your lips." She said.

Nick and Fetcher both nodded at her. They both made sure they were in eye contact with her before they spoke.

"Other than your hearing, how are you feeling?" asked Nick.

"I am alright except that I need to eat." Ginger responded.

Fetcher went over to the supplies and pull out a small brown bag. He returns back to them. He places the bag in Ginger's hand. He would have told her where the bag was but she couldn't hear.

"Here you go Ginger." Said Fetcher.

"Thank you." said Ginger.

She opens the little bag and there were small carrots inside. Ginger took out a carrot and places it in her mouth. She began chewing it slowly until she gulped it down. She was trying to make sure that she doesn't eat it all at once. She then wondered if Nick and Fetcher had eaten yet.

"Have you two eaten yet?" she asked.

Nick and Fetcher shook their head at Ginger. She hands the bag over to them.

"Aww, you don't have to Ginger." said Nick.

"I do. You two haven't had a meal all day and you both should eat before we leave tomorrow."

"Oh alright then." said Fetcher.

They reached into the bag and they each pulled out a carrot. They slowly began eating.

"We have to make sure that we don't eat all the food already. We don't have much and we only have four days left. We still have to walk to England, then to London, and then we have to go back home." Nick said.

"I agree with you." said Ginger.

"So do I." said Fetcher.

Ginger sat down on the ground in the middle of Nick and Fetcher.

"How long have we been in here?"

"A couple hours. Nick and I have been trying to keep the fire going. You fainted so we let you sleep for a while. It hasn't storm since we came in here though. I hope it would stay that way." said Fetcher.

"We should start heading toward England in the morning. First we should gather up the supplies before we go." said Ginger.

"No problem." said Nick.

Ginger places her head in her left palm. They had already used one out of five days. They only have four days left. It was better than two or one but she didn't want to use all of the days already. Since they had used a day sailing, they would sure need a day to sail back to the island. When morning comes, they would have to move quickly.

"Do you two know your way around London?" she asked.

"Yes. We memorize every single place they have." said Fetcher.

"We know every single jewelry store there. We could also sneak in to flats." Said Nick.

Ginger crossed her arms before she spoke.

"I think we should just stick to the jewelry stores for now. The humans would more likely have mouse traps, dogs, and cats in their flats. We already almost got killed by the storm. We don't need to put our lives in danger again. It's bad enough that we are using our days already."

She noticed that the fire was starting to go out so she pokes a stick in it.

"You two should get to sleep. You had been up for a while now. Beside I already had rest. I will get to sleep after I watched the fire for a while."

Nick and Fetcher didn't argue with Ginger and they went to sleep on the ground. Ginger stayed up and tried her best to keep the fire going. She couldn't hear the nature of the night due to her lack of hearing. She kind of missed it because it comforts her. She wraps her arms around her legs. She kept on looking at the fire. It was beautiful. It was keeping her relaxed. She wondered what Rocky is doing right now. She was miles away from him. She was guessing that he was making sure that Lloyd won't find out that she told him about his plan. She hoped that Lloyd wouldn't find out. She couldn't imagine it happening. Lloyd would bring Rocky back to the circus earlier. But what would happen to her? She knew that he would probably do something to her since he said that he would go against Rocky's word about hurting her. She remembered what he had said to her when she confronted him that she knew about his plan.

"_I made my word to Rocky that I wouldn't hurt you. Don't make me change my mind. I don't want to have to hurt you. I just want to get to know you during the five days_"

Ginger shuddered after remembering his voice speaking to her. She was lucky that he was away from her. If she had stayed, he would have been stalking her by now. Thinking about him made her want to faint. She is scared of Lloyd. She remembered that they had also packed a compass. She got up and went over to the supplies. She reaches in to one of the bags and pulls it out. She sat back near the fire and examines the little object in her hand. It was a small golden compass. It had the England flag imprinted with the golden steel on the front of it. It wasn't just any compass. It was her mother's compass. She remembered that her mother Rose had always kept a compass with her for some reason. It was a gift from Fowler on their wedding day. Rose would always go up to Ginger and let her hold the little object in her hand. It would lift up her sprits. The compass was also part of the lullaby she sung to her other than the hill. The compass is the only thing that Ginger has left of her. It always reminded her of her. Ginger can see her own reflection on it. As she did, she noticed something.

She had forgotten that Lloyd had starch her with the piece of glass when he was trying to get Rocky to leave with him. It was more of a scratch than a cut. It looked like a scratch she had gotten from a tree hitting her. It was just a small scratch. It was so small that anyone wouldn't even notice it. It was under her right eye and very close to her beak. She was surprised and glad that it wasn't bleeding. She hated it though because it reminded her of Lloyd. She hoped that it isn't permanent.

Ginger held the compass close to her chest. She felt the gold metal. She stood up and she was about to place it back into the bags but she wanted to hold on to it for the night. She held the compass in her hand. She went back over the fire. She made sure that she wasn't too close to the fire and lay down. After a couple minutes, she dozes off in to sleep.

* * *

It was three years ago and a week after they escaped the farm. Ginger and Rocky had just finished building their hut. It was a couple months before Rocky proposed to her. They had decided that they would live with each other. They liked what they did to the hut.

"I think we done a great job Rocky." said Ginger.

"It's worth it after the long hours of work." said Rocky.

Ginger smiled at him.

"Come on; let's see if anyone needs help."

She started to head towards the door when she heard Rocky.

"Ginger what is this?"

Ginger turn and saw that Rocky had found the compass. She walked over to him.

"That's a compass. I had it for a while. You like it?"

"Yeah it's neat."

Ginger took the compass in to her hand.

"I don't think we really need that anymore."

Ginger looked up at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Well since we escaped, I don't see the point of keeping that thing around."

Ginger didn't like what Rocky was saying.

"But this compass is more than important."

Rocky smiled at her.

"You may think that only because you don't get the big picture."

Ginger felt both like a volcano that was about ready to explode and a cloud that was about ready to let rain fall from the sky. She held on to the compass tighter in her hand. Her voice suddenly became intense.

"Oh. So you think that I don't get the big picture? You think that this thing isn't important anymore? You think that I used this for our escape attempts? Well you're wrong! Shame on you! That was my late mother's compass! I kept it with me since she got killed! She's been gone since I was a baby chick. That is the only thing I have left of her! She's DEAD!"

Ginger storm out of the hut with the compass in her hand. She felt tears coming out of her eyes. Rocky felt horrible about what he had said to her. He became angry at himself. He went out to find Ginger. Ginger was sitting on top of her favorite hill crying and holding the compass against her chest. Rocky slowly came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. I am sorry. I was being stupid. I didn't know. It's ok. You can keep it."

Ginger sobbed even harder.

"I forgive you."

"How did she die?"

Ginger didn't want to talk about it but she told him anyway.

"Mrs. Tweedy killed her."

Rocky hugged her and kissed her on the cheek as she continues crying.

* * *

Ginger suddenly felt something shaking her. She woke up. It was Fetcher. She looked at him in the face.

"What is it?"

"Ginger, we saw some foxes around here an hour ago."

Ginger suddenly got scared. She knew that they are in danger.

"Alright then let's gather the supplies and leave."

"No here is the problem."

"What is it?"

"The foxes took all of the supplies and Nick is missing."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Footprints

Ginger suddenly became frighten. She looked like she seen a ghost.

"How did they take the supplies? How did Nick go missing? When was the last time you saw him?"

She noticed that Fetcher looked like he was gonna faint.

"There was like six foxes. When we saw that they were around the cave, we came to them and try to get them to leave. They wouldn't listen and then they noticed the supplies, they ran through the opening and began snatching the supplies, we tried to stop them but they ignored us and left. Before they left they noticed you and they wanted to eat you because you're a chicken but one fox convince the other foxes to leave you alone and they just left. Nick decided that he was gonna try to follow them by tracking them down and get the supplies back from them. He told me to stay here with you in case if some foxes would come and try to eat you. The last time I saw him was when he walks out of the cave and turns left but he was making a lot of noises as he was walking and following the tracks. He said that it wouldn't take him very long and that he would come back in a few minutes. It has been an hour and Nick hasn't return."

Ginger abruptly became tense. Foxes are dangerous. They can eat rodents and even chickens as their prey. She remembered when she was a chick; she was told that foxes could eat eggs. She and even Nick and Fetcher were very fortunate that they didn't get killed. But it was unfortunate that they had stolen their supplies and they might have captured Nick. The supplies were the food, water, lights, a bag for where they would put the jewels, a map to get to London, and materials for when they would have to camp. She doesn't know how they would go without them. But what is way worse than losing the supplies is that Nick might have gotten lost or abducted him. Either way, they had lost someone who is a part of their group. If Nick was lost, he wouldn't even know where he was. Everything in the forest looks the same, and he probably didn't think to leave trails so he would know where he is at. He could end up wandering in the forest for days and may never find them. If Nick was held hostage by the foxes, then he would be in more danger. Since he is a rat, they could hurt and maybe even eat him. Ginger knew that they must find Nick and the supplies if they could before it's too late. If this had happen an hour ago than why didn't Fetcher wake her up before? Before she spoke to him, she made sure that Fetcher was looking straight at her.

"Why did you wait until an hour went by to wake me up?"

"I thought that it wouldn't take him long."

"From what you told me, I am guessing he either got lost or the foxes heard him and captured him."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to have to find Nick. And if we can, bring the supplies back too. After that, we have to leave and start heading towards England. You wait outside the cave. I will be right out."

Fetcher rushed out of the cave and waited on the left side. A couple minutes passed and Ginger came out to join him. She noticed that it was already morning. She felt the mud underneath her feet. Hours must have passed quickly since she was asleep.

"Ok, so you said Nick went to the left way outside the cave correct?"

"Yes but I said that he went to the left side of the cave?"

"Same difference."

Ginger was nervous. She doesn't know where the foxes would be going. She doesn't know if Nick was even captured by them. For all she knows, he could have gotten lost and was looking for his way back to the cave. The mud was driving Ginger crazy. She looked down to see how muddy they were. As she did, she found something on the ground. There were footprints in the mud. Some were small ones. They were big circles with four small circles above them and tiny circles above them. They must be the foxes' footprints. She also noticed other footprints. They were about small but they were longer and had three thin circles attached to them. They must be Nick's.

"Fetcher look."

Fetcher looked down and he gasped at he noticed the footprints. Ginger tapped on his shoulder. He looked at her face before she spoke to him.

"How long were the foxes gone before Nick left?" she asked him.

"Ten minutes." Fetcher answered.

"Then Nick must have been following the foxes' footprints. More likely he didn't get lost but let's pray that nothing bad happen to him."

"What are we going to do?"

"We will follow the footprints. They will lead us to Nick and the Foxes. We should focus more on getting Nick back. If we can get the supplies we will get them. If not than we can't get the supplies. After we find Nick and maybe the supplies, we will go to England. Hopefully we will get to London soon too. Stay by me and don't go wondering off. It's bad enough we lost someone, we don't need to lose another."

"Ok."

Ginger and Fetcher started following the tracks. As they did, they were going a long distance away from the cave. They passed trees, bushes, other caves, and pounds. They were careful to make sure they were watching where they were going as they were following the footprints. They just enter a meadow filled with flowers. Ginger paused all of a sudden.

"Wait a minute. I found something."

Fetcher looked over Ginger's shoulder. She stared at the ground. She noticed that the foxes' footprints were turn pointing downwards instead of upwards on the path where she and Fetcher had been following them. Nick's footprints were separated from each other. The left one was in the back while the right was pointing towards one of the foxes' footprints before they were turn downwards. There was also a broken twig on the right footprint. Nick's footprints then were pointed towards the flowers with the foxes' footsteps right behind them after they had turn downwards. The foxes' footprints then continue upwards and between two of their footprints, Nick's footprints looked like they were being dragged.

"Fetcher!"

Ginger felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns and saw Fetcher standing there.

"Ginger! I found this!"

Fetcher lift up his left arm and in his hand was the map. Ginger gasped as soon as she saw it.

"The map! Where did you find it?"

"It was in the flowers! In that direction!"

He pointed towards where Nick's footprints were turn at the flowers. Ginger realized what had happen.

"Fetcher I know what happen! Nick had saw that the foxes were close in front of him and he must have tried to sneak the supplies back from them. The map must have been sticking out in one of the bags, and he decided to try to get the map first. He was trying to be careful while he was getting the map but as he grabbed the map, he steps on a twig and they must have turn and saw him. He was trying to run in the meadow but they caught him. He either dropped the map or he threw it in to the meadow. Two of them had grabbed him and as they were all leaving, he was being dragged. They had captured him!"

"Oh no! Now what?"

"We will continue to follow the tracks. I am sure we will find them soon. Hide the map in your jacket. We are lucky that the foxes didn't think to look for the map when they found Nick."

Fetcher unzipped his jacket and stuck the map inside it. He then unzipped it.

"We also still have the compass. It is under my hat." said Ginger.

"Good thinking."

"Make sure you don't say anything about it until we rescued Nick and get away from the foxes. Come on, let's hurry!"

Ginger and Fetcher were running as they were following the tracks. They were passing through the flowers like they were bees. Straight ahead of them were some trees. As they were running closer to them, there were some voices. Fetcher stopped and he was able to stop Ginger and he told her directly in her face that he heard some people behind the trees. They started to tiptoe towards the trees. They finally reach the trees and hid behind them. They noticed something. There were Nick and the foxes. Four of the foxes were throwing the supplies in a river while two of them were holding on to Nick.

"Don't throw the supplies in there!" yelled Nick.

"What?! It's not like we are littering." Said a fox.

One of the foxes threw the last supply in to the river. Ginger knew that it was too late to get the supplies. But they still have to save Nick.

One fox came up to Nick. He was the leader of the six foxes and his name was Sonny.

"You brought this on yourself. We gave you and your friend a chance so we wouldn't get you and your chicken friend. If you hadn't followed us, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"You shouldn't even have taken our supplies in the first place! You didn't even need them!" hollered Nick.

"Hey don't blame us. We are just foxes. We were born to be sneaky. It's in our nature. Isn't that right boys? "said Sonny.

The other foxes nodded and laughed. Ginger and Fetcher just stood there at them. Nick looked like he was gonna shout at them.

"I think I know what we are gonna have for breakfast boys." said Sonny.

Nick started to panic as Sonny was coming towards him. Ginger knew that they were gonna do and without thinking, she ran out from behind her tree and ran towards them. Fetcher saw what she was doing and ran after her.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Ginger screamed.

Sonny, Nick, and the other foxes turn and saw Ginger. Some of them were starting to come towards her but Sonny stopped them. Ginger stopped as she reached them and Fetcher stopped right behind her.

"Are you alright Nick?" Ginger asked.

Nick nodded his head at Ginger.

"My name is Sonny. I am the leader. How did you find us?" asked Sonny.

"We followed your tracks! Why did you take our supplies?"

"The cave that you all were sleeping in was our home. You invaded our home! We decided to teach you all a lesson by taking away your supplies and disposing of them in the river. As we were leaving your friend just had to be foolish so we decided to punish him. We were going to have him as our breakfast until you two showed up. You all had brought this on your selves!"

"It was lighting out! We were on a raft all day through the storm and we had to reach the island because there was nowhere else for us to go and we had to be safe! I lost my hearing from the thunder! I know what you're saying because I can read your lips. We couldn't be around trees and the only place we can find that is safe was your cave! We didn't have a choice! WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR HOME! Why weren't you in your home anyway?!"

"We were hunting for rabbits. We were far from our home. After we finished hunting, we saw the lighting and we had no choice but to wait in the ditch until the storm ended. It ended after a day and we started our way back home. When we came back, we saw that you three were in there and we decided to punish all of you. The rats tried to stop us but we ignored them and stole your supplies. My group had thought of eating you and I could have let them kill you and we would of have you for dinner but I told them not to because I felt like you three were being punished enough. Now that I thought of it, we should have all of you for breakfast. "

"We are sorry we came into your home." said Fetcher.

Ginger looked at Sonny.

"We are sorry. Please just let him go. And please don't eat any of us. If you want I can pay you anything. Please don't hurt any of us."

Sonny just stared at Ginger. He put his hands together and began to spoke.

"I love your feathers. They are the same color as our fur."

"Thank you. Wait what does that have anything to do with this?"

Sonny came up to her.

"I'll make you a deal. We will release your friend and keep all of you alive and you can leave, if, you give us your feathers. We will have your feathers for dinner."

Ginger didn't want to do it but she doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't they all would be killed. Besides she knew that the feathers will grow back.

"It's a deal." She said.

The foxes released Nick and he went over to Ginger and Fetcher. Sonny signaled two of the foxes to come over to him and he said something to them. They came over to Ginger and they told her to follow them. She did what she was told until they came behind a bush. They told her to sit on a rock and she did. One fox went behind her and the other went in front of her. They both took a pair of tweezers and they began plucking out her feathers. They kept on plucking and plucking and plucking. Ginger began sobbing not because of the pain but because she was being humiliated. She knew that she wasn't going to look good.

They finally finished after a long time and they brought her over to Nick and Fetcher. They looked horrified when they saw what she looked like. They felt sorry for her. Before the three of them left, Sonny gave them one more word.

"If you three invade our home again, we are going to make you our prey and you would not get another chance!"

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher began walking away from them and they started to find their way to England. As they were walking, Ginger came across a puddle. She looked at her reflection. They had plucked all of her feathers except the ones from her forehead to the beginning of her neck. She looked pink and bald. She cried at her reflection and Nick and Fetcher began to comfort her.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Lloyd's past

The sun was golden in the sky. The weather was recovering from yesterday. Over a couple miles away from all of the huts, there was a tent under two trees. The opening of the tent open and out came Lloyd. He had made the tent with some blankets he bought with him. He had cut a hole on each end of two of the blankets and tied a rope in them. He tied the rope on the branches of the trees. He stretch his arms out as he yawn. He looked at his rings to make sure that they were not ruin. Lloyd is very protective of his rings. They were perfect. He approaches his bag and he pulls out a mirror and admires himself. He is very vain and is proud of his looks. He then pulls out a small jar. He unscrews the lid very slowly. He removes it off the jar and reaches inside it. Lloyd pulled out a small slice of orange. He sits down on a small bolder and takes a bite out of it leaving juice to spill out. He chews it very slowly. He was full of delight as he munched on his lovely breakfast.

Lloyd is very inventive when it comes to traveling. He would collect and steal any item that he finds. He then sometimes invents them into tents, jewelry, flashlights, and even weapons. Lloyd would use the weapons to protect himself from any predators he could come across or for any other reason that he feels he would need them. As he munched deeply into the orange, he thought about Ginger. Lloyd had fallen in love with Ginger because of her beauty. He believes that she is the most beautiful thing that was ever created on earth. He was mostly attractive by her eyes and her feisty attitude. He had never seen green eyes at all in his life. They were part of his stereotypes for hens. It was true that Lloyd didn't want to hurt her but if he did, he wouldn't care. He knew that Ginger despised him because he tried to take Rocky away from her but he didn't mind. He wants to know more about her. He also would like to woo her even if she would like him or not. Although Lloyd is very uncanny, he has something in common with Ginger. He is very extremely intelligent.

Lloyd is not a nerd but he is awfully intelligent. He can come up with plans and ideas faster than someone snapping their fingers. He doesn't even need to go over them in his mind because he knows the pros and cons to them. They always work. Lloyd is so intelligent that no one would even dare to outsmart him. He understands the benefits of his own actions very well to others around him. It was a talent he was gifted with ever since he was born. He is always aware of what is happening around him and how people act towards him. He can lie so well that no one can even tell because he is a believable persona. He knows how people are feeling so he would know if they are being honest with him or if they are somewhat hiding from him. Lloyd can pick up clues from his surroundings and once he does, it stays with him. He always would figure out what is going on. It is easy for him to get out of a situation and he doesn't even need time to reconsider his actions. He is well repaired for whatever life will throw at him at all times. He has very intense street smarts. He never speaks out of term. Anyone who had known him very well knows that he is not a fool. Lloyd knows very well what goes on in his mind and he is proud of it.

However Lloyd is very handsome and intelligent as he is dangerous. He is tremendously skilled at cock fighting. When he was a chick, he would sneak off in to the city where he would secretly watch the illegal cock fights and examine their skills. He had secretly trained himself for years since then. One day when he became a cockerel, he decided to fight in his first cock fight. He quietly snuck off when everyone was asleep. When he came into the cockpit, everyone laughed and bet that he couldn't even win because of his size. He was against a large rooster with huge muscles and weigh like eight hundred pounds. Lloyd won in the fight which lasted about two minutes. It had shocked everyone. After that he still snuck out and he won in every single cock fight he had ever entered. He never lost. Not even once. Everyone had become scared of him. Lloyd never had muscles but he always would fool everyone whether he came in a cock fight. Every time he would train himself or fight in a cock fight, he had gotten better.

One day when the farmer was selling some of the baby animals, Lloyd was in a cock fight with one of the other cockerels. The cockerel was killed due to the injuries he got from Lloyd. One of the customers was impressed so he offered the farmer one million dollars for him. The farmer took the deal and the customer took Lloyd to his new home. Soon it was relieved that the customer was a ringmaster for a circus. The ringmaster loved Lloyd and spoiled him rotten. When the ringmaster trained Lloyd for cock fighting, he was impressed but he never found out that Lloyd was already trained. When the circus was performing in the United States, Lloyd would sneak out and win in every single cock fight. The circus landed in Cuba one day, and the ring master entered Lloyd right on the spot. He won in the battle against a tall and huge rooster. The fight only lasted ten seconds.

Afterword, the ringmaster continues to enter Lloyd in cock fights in legal places and Lloyd continues to sneak out and cock fight in illegal places up until two years after Lloyd became a fully grown rooster. The ringmaster stopped entering him in cock fights because they were making so much money at performances but he still spoiled him. However it didn't stop Lloyd. He still snuck out during performance nights and entered cock fights whether legal or illegal. Lloyd didn't just sneak out for cock fights; he would always explore the country, city, or town that the circus was performing in. He pretty much knows his own way around the world. Lloyd had also used his cock fighting skills against roosters even when he is not in the cockpits. Sometimes he would come across them and sometimes even hens while he was exploring and would fight them causing them to get hurt and or even killed. They never even threaten him. Lloyd is not just a threat to chickens. He is also a threat to dogs, cats, foxes, and even rodents. He has a history of luring them in to pounds, foxes traps, and rat traps. He also schemes to get what he wants even if it means either making others miserable or in danger. He always gets what he wants. Lloyd has no symphony over the all of the bad things he has done in his life and feels proud about it. He has a cold heart.

Lloyd just finished his breakfast and he headed over towards a tree. He started to climb on it. The branches were wet but he didn't mind. Finally he saw on a branch. Lloyd peered through his binoculars and stared at all of the huts. He saw that the chickens were just waking up and getting out of their huts. Some of them were chasing after their chicks that just ran out of their huts because they were so excited that they can play outside again. Some of the chicks were even scolded by their mothers for jumping and playing the mud and puddles. He saw that Fowler just retreated from his hut and went over to Mac, Bunty, and Babs. Soon the chickens began searching for the jewels. Lloyd grins and chuckle as he put down his binoculars.

"Go on search all you want, but you'll never find the jewels. Rocky will return to the circus when you fail."

Lloyd also smiled as he thought about Ginger.

"I hope Fox will come out soon. Rocky picked a good wife. She is way more beautiful than Jacy ever was."

* * *

When Lloyd was a chick, he didn't start out who he was. In fact, he once was a kind, shy, and sweet soul. He grew up on a farm in New York. He lived with his father and his brother Earl. His mother died of Marek's Disease when Earl was only two weeks old. As Lloyd grew up, his father paid more attention to Earl and mostly neglected him because he was afraid that Earl would share the same fate as his mother because she died after he was born. He had issues and he even hit Lloyd a couple times. Lloyd hated his father because of that. He despised Earl even more. He was neglected so much that he had to sleep outside their hut and make his own food. He even had to learn to bathe himself. Lloyd had taught himself how to survive on his own. He learns how to make food, make tents, and even blankets to keep himself safe and warm. Once he was sleeping outside because he was neglected again, he heard a beautiful husky and sultry voice speaking to him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your hut?"

Lloyd looked up and he saw a beautiful chick staring right at him. She had grey eyes. Lloyd loved those eyes.

"My name is Jacy. What your name?"

"My name is Lloyd."

"That's a cute name. Why are you out here? You should be in your hut."

"My dad hates me. All he cares about is Earl."

"Why? What about your mom?"

"I don't know. My mom is dead."

"I am sorry."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I know I did nothing wrong. I meant that I am sorry that your family is like that."

Lloyd began to feel warm after hearing Jacy's voice. He wanted to hear her speak more.

"What is your family like?" he asked.

"My father likes my brothers more than he likes me but he doesn't neglect or mistreat me and my mother. I am the oldest and when I was still in my egg, my dad thought that I was going to be a boy so he called me Jacy. When I was born, he was disappointed so he didn't even bother to change the name he gave me. For some reason he prefers boys over girls. I have three little brothers and as much as they annoy me, I still love them. My mother is very kind hearted and she taught us to be kind hearted. I wish you have a family that is like my family. What are your dreams?"

Lloyd's face became very bright and he smiled like a child happy that they got candy.

"One day, I would love to be an explorer. I would travel from town to town and live the glamorous life. My owner would be very rich and spoil me like crazy. But I won't be mean and cruel off course. I will live in paradise. Maybe when I become a rooster, I will meet a beautiful hen like you and have a beautiful baby chick. Then my chicks would be rich like me."

Jacy giggled at him.

"Beautiful chick like me?"

Lloyd's face turns red in embarrassment.

"Uh, well."

"It's alright. I thought that it was very kind of you to say that."

Jacy sat down in front of him.

"How about you live with me and my family?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Come along."

Jacy held her hand out to Lloyd and he takes it as she lifts him up from the ground. She leans him over to the left side of the huts. She finally stopped at the most beautiful hut of them all. Instead of being torn down and brown like his hut, it was silver and glittery. Lloyd loved it and thought it was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen in his life. Jacy knocks on the door and it opens. A hen answered the door, and she smiled as she saw Lloyd. Jacy told her about Lloyd's family and she told him that he can stay as long as he likes.

Lloyd stayed with Jacy's family for a while. He got along with Jacy's mother and brothers. They treated him like he was part of the family. As Lloyd got to know Jacy more, he started to like her more. He even started to fall in love with her. One year later, Jacy's father was growing tired of taking care of Lloyd because he was not his son. Jacy's mother argued with him and it turn in to a verbal fight. They were cursing at each other. It was horrifying for anyone to witness. Jacy's mother lost the fight and Lloyd was forced to return to his home.

When Lloyd came home, his father was booming at him. He thought that he had died and Lloyd hollered back at him saying that he wouldn't have left if he hadn't care so much about Earl. His father then slapped him. Lloyd grew angry and he ran back outside the hut. This time his father didn't bother to go after him. Lloyd sobbed for a while until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lloyd?"

He looked up and there was Jacy standing right in front of him.

"Jacy, what are you doing here?"

"I am not going to let you stay out here by yourself so I am going to live outside too."

"You are?"

"Of course I am."

"Why would you do this?"

"Friends are supposed to protect each other because I am your best friend."

"Thank you."

So Jacy lived outside with Lloyd for a while. At day, they would play tag and hide and go seek. At night, they would watch the stars. Lloyd and Jacy grew closer to each other the more they were with each other. Lloyd had fallen deeply in love with her more than ever. But it ended one day. Jacy's family had been worried about her and they were angry when they found her living outside with him. Jacy's father cursed at Lloyd and forbid him to ever see Jacy again. Lloyd had felt like he could just scream at him but he couldn't. Lloyd continued to live alone outside but this time was when he felt something. He felt like he needs to hit someone. He felt like he is worthless. He remembered that he heard a rumor that there was a cockpit just in the city. That was when Lloyd had started to sneak into New York City, and watch the cockfights where he would soon learn to teach himself how to cock fight.

Soon after Lloyd became a cockerel and already won thirty cockfights. He was ready to tell Jacy how he feels about her. He knew that she was a pellet by now and they were old enough to start a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. He decided to look for her. Lloyd was passing through the huts rapidly searching for Jacy. Then when he passed a hut, he saw something. He came closer to the hut. He turns around in the corner and the worst thing had just happen to him.

Earl and Jacy were kissing. Earl had become a handsome cockerel. He had black feathers and his torso was brown. Jacy had become a beautiful pellet. She had white feathers and the torso was the same color. Lloyd was disturbed that his brother is in a relationship with a girl he loved. His heart felt like it was going to stop beating. His eyes were stinging as they began to water. His fingers were numb. He ran away from them when Jacy saw him. She ran after him.

"Lloyd!"

Lloyd stopped and turned at her.

"What is THIS? What are you doing with him?!"

Jacy looked hurt.

"Lloyd, I love your brother. When we became full grown chickens, we will marry and have little baby chicks. You and I will be in-laws."

Lloyd decided to tell her how he feels.

"Jacy, I love you. I always did the first time we met. I want you to love me. I want us to be in a relationship and then maybe get married and have a little baby. You belong with me!"

Jacy saw that her father was watching the whole thing happen. She shook her head at Lloyd. She had tears in her eyes.

"Lloyd, I only liked you as a friend. I didn't love you. I never did. I love Earl. I belong to him. You are just going to have to accept that."

All of a sudden, Lloyd slapped her across the face like a baseball player hitting a ball with a bat. There was a brown bruise on her right cheek. She placed her hand on the bruise and she stared in horror at him. Lloyd took off and ran over to the end of the huts. He picked up his mirror and gazed in to it. He had felt something. He felt like he was very powerful. He felt great about it. He was proud of himself. He was very strong. He had very felt so alive in his entire life. He just realized something. He hated Jacy. He cares nothing about her. He didn't even care that he had recently hurt her. He had loved her and she didn't return the favor. Instead she got together with his brother who his father had taken care of and neglected him. Lloyd had changed from a kind, sky, and sweet soul to the uncanny, dangerous, and cold blooded rooster that he is today. He had sold his soul to Saten.

Lloyd grabbed a piece of rope and started to head over towards Jacy's hut. He knew that she had come back home by now. The memories of them together had vanished the closer he is getting towards her home. He saw that the door was open and he walked in. He decided that he was going to surprise her when she comes in. He ducked down and hid behind one of the beds. He was very excited about what he is going to do next. He waited and waited and waited and waited. Finally Jacy came in the hut. She put her hands in her palm and began sobbing.

"I am such an idiot! What am I doing? Earl is not Lloyd! I only became romantically involved with him because he is related to Lloyd and my father had to forbid me to see Lloyd! I should go look for him right now! I love Lloyd! I LOVE LLOYD!"

Jacy had loved Lloyd since she had met him. She wanted to have a son and name him after him. However Lloyd still hated her for being in a relationship with his brother. He quietly walked up behind her very slowly. Suddenly he wrapped the rope around her neck and he strangled her tightly until she dies. Lloyd unties the rope around her neck and she falls to the ground. He smiles at her dead body. He quickly and quietly leaves the hut. He waited until after twenty minutes and he pretended to cry. Other chickens had approach him immediacy.

"What is it?" one hen asked him.

"Jacy's dead!" sobbed Lloyd.

"Dead! How?" another hen cut in.

"My father killed her! He told me not to tell anyone or he'll kill me!"

The other chickens gasped and they spread the word to others. When none of them were around him, he smiled and was proud at what he had just done. Lloyd's father couldn't defend himself and the other chickens decided to punish him. But before they even decided what punishment he would be given, Lloyd's father was taken to the chop. The cockerel that Lloyd had beaten to death before the ringmaster bought him was Earl. Only Lloyd had lied to the other chickens that he was only trying to defend himself and they believed him.

* * *

Through his binoculars, Lloyd can see Rocky coming out of his hut. He always detested and envies Rocky because he is more handsome than he is. He remembers when Rocky was bought in to the circus for the first time. At first he didn't see Rocky as a threat because the ringmaster despised him and had him shot out of the canyon. Lloyd would always abuse Rocky. He would give him a slap and he would try to challenge him in a cock fight. Rocky refused because he knew that he would lose but he still was scared of Lloyd. There was never a time in the circus where he wouldn't hurt him. He had even threatened to kill him a couple times. When Rocky escaped the circus and Lloyd became his replacement, he hated him even more. In front of the canyon were some of Rocky's tail feathers. Lloyd picks one up and keeps it knowing that it would be very useful to him some day. He decided that when the circus returns, he would look for Rocky, brings him back to the circus, and escaped. Lloyd plans to explore the world and continue cock fighting after he escapes.

Lloyd still kept his binoculars on Rocky's hut. He was waiting for Ginger to come out so he would start approaching her. An hour passed and she still hasn't come out. He puts down his binoculars and sits back against the tree. He was beginning to suspect something was not right.

"Wait a minute. Fox should have gotten out of her home by now and she didn't even wake up yesterday. Her body was under the covers and it wasn't even moving. Something smells fishy. But whatever it is, I will find out about it."

Lloyd decided that he would look for clues about Ginger's disappearance. He has a feeling that she might have told everyone about his plan and had left the island to look for the jewels somehow. He could be wrong. Lloyd knows that he will get to the bottom of this. He will have to be sneaky about it.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. Directions to England

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been walking through a wide open meadow, some paths in the woods, even next to the road for about nine hours now. They had been using the map and the compass to guide them. They were the only supplies they have left. They now have no food, no water, and no camping gear. Ginger was still couldn't hear anything. She was also still recovering from being plucked. She knows that chickens have been plucked, but they were plucked when they were being made in to meals, with puckers. She was plucked alive with tweezers. The feathers will grow back though. Ginger hated her new appearance. She never wanted to look at herself again until all of her feathers grow back. She was relieved that they didn't pluck her face. She was wondered why they skip doing her face. She was glad that they did. It was bad enough that she still has that scratch from Lloyd and doesn't know whether it is permanent or not.

She wondered about how everyone will react to her appearance when she returns. Will they be upset, sorrowful, or maybe angry? She knew that Babs would have sympathy for her. Bunty and Mac would be distraught. Fowler would be furious. Not at her but at what the foxes have done to his daughter. Ginger couldn't even imagine how Rocky would react. He had sent her with Nick and Fetcher so she would be safe from Lloyd and when she returns; he is going to see that something had happen to her. He would be bothered, fuming, and distressed, maybe even worse. He might even blame himself. Ginger hoped that he wouldn't do that. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Nick's fault. It wasn't Fetcher's fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Nobody is at fault. It had turn out to be just one of those things that just happen. They had to go into the cave during the storm or they would have been killed. They didn't know that they had gone into somebody's home. The foxes stole their supplies and Nick tried to get them back but he wounded up being held captive. He was lucky that they didn't kill him. If Ginger hadn't accepted Sonny's deal about her feathers than they all would have been killed. She had no choice. She wasn't going to let them all be killed. Besides, Sonny wasn't offering her to hurt or kill anyone, or worse. If he was, she would have not accepted the deal.

The foxes were probably eating her feathers right now. Ginger enfolded the map and compass in her hands. She kept on checking to see if they were heading in the right direction. They should be close to England by now. This was the first time she had ever read a map and actually used her mother's compass. She was cautious with both items. The map and the compass were both old and irreplaceable. She felt her tongue passing over her dry lips and her throat was dry. She was thirty and she knew that they all need water soon. She predicts that they would be heading towards a lake soon. They would drink the water from there. Now that she thought of it, what are they going to do about food? This is the second day and their food was lost along with the supplies. They all would need their strength to get to London. They would have to get to and get through England first. She is uncertain whether or not they are even close to England. They don't even have any camping gear. How were they going to camp out for a night? This time would have to be careful where they would rest so it wouldn't happen like with the foxes. Where would they even rest? What is safe and what is not safe? She couldn't even think anymore but she has to so they would reach London and then get home. She hoped that they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

It was two years ago. It was raining outside and everyone was forced to stay in their huts. Ginger was in her hut with Rocky. She was staring out the window and he was sitting on the bed. She crossed her arms and let out a sigh. It was their first anniversary and they were planning on going to the lake where they had their honeymoon. They couldn't even celebrate it.

"Ginger, don't worry I'm sure it will pass soon." Rocky said softly.

Ginger turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

"At least we still have each other. No one is in danger. Everything is alright."

She started to come closer to him. She sat next to him on the bed. Rocky wrap his arm around her. Ginger kissed him on the lips. She was glad that she was with him. She stared into his brown eyes. They were beautiful as he was handsome on the outside and inside. She loves him because of his personify. She doesn't care about appearances. All that matters to her was the inner beauty. She wondered if he feels the same way about her. He probably doesn't but she wanted to make sure.

"Rocky?"

"Yes Ginger?"

"How ugly do you think I am?"

"You are not ugly. Why would you say that?"

"When I was a baby chick, I didn't remember much about my mother. One of the few things that I remembered about her was that she was beautiful like an angel. I wanted to look just like her. I don't look like her. I don't look like Father. I don't understand why he tells me that I look like her. When she died, I blamed and compared myself to her. I would look in the mirror and call myself just an ugly little thing. I stopped doing that when I became a pellet. I stopped caring about my appearance. I didn't care whether I was ugly or beautiful on the outside, I was beautiful on the inside. It was all that mattered to me."

"That is wonderful to hear. But you are not ugly. I am not just saying that. Even if you were, I would still love you. You are a strong, tough, feisty, and intelligent hen with a great heart. You care about everybody more than you care about yourself. When you were at the farm, you kept on pushing everyone because you cared about them. You wanted everyone to have their freedom. You could have escaped on your own but you didn't. You stayed and help everyone to escape. When every escaped attempt failed and even though you were thrown in the coal bin over a million times, you didn't give up. You just kept on going and you didn't stop until you got everyone here on this island where they would live better lives. You knew that there was something better out there for everyone and you were right. You don't care what anybody thinks of you. I remember last year when you tried to get me to teach you all to fly and when I told you that I didn't like you, you told me that you didn't care. I love you because of all of that. Happy anniversary."

All of that was true about Ginger. She is not ugly. She is beautiful both inside and outside. She cared about all of the chickens and wanted them to be free. She could have left on her own but she chooses to stay and help everyone escaped. She had them keep their hopes high even when their chances of escaping were low. It took them forever to finally earn their freedom.

Ginger loved hearing what Rocky had just told her. From what she had just heard, he loves her because of her inner beauty and all of the great things she has done. She almost started crying of joy. She felt a tear rolling down her left cheek.

"Oh Rocky, I love you. Because you cared about me and the others, I love the way you talk, and most of all you are a wonderful soul. Happy anniversary."

Ginger and Rocky wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. As she felt his lips, she wandered if he cares enough about her that he would never leave her.

* * *

Ginger couldn't believe she had forgotten that. It was the best anniversary that they had ever had. They had celebrated their third and maybe final anniversary last month. As she looked up from her map, she saw a lake in front of them.

"Nick, Fetcher."

They both looked at her in the face.

"There is a lake ahead of us. We will stop for a break and drink from some of it."

The three of them slowly began to approach the lake. They kneeled and place their hands in the water and place it in their mouths. Ginger ignored her reflection as she slips some water. It felt refreshing to feel the water going down her throat.

"Did it hurt?" Fetcher asked without thinking.

Ginger gazed up at him.

"Did what hurt?"

"When they plucked you, did it hurt?"

Nick slapped Fetcher across the face.

"You idiot! You need to think before you speak!"

"No it's fine. It did hurt but not really bad. I was more upset that I was being humiliated. My feathers will grow back soon." Ginger said softly.

"Why did you accept the deal?" asked Fetcher.

"I had to. We all would be dead by now if I didn't. Besides they could have offer me a deal that is worse. If they did, I would have refused."

Ginger stood up and looked at the map.

"We should be getting close to England I hope."

"What do you mean "you hope"? Do you know how to read a map?" asked Nick.

"I know how to read a map very well for a first timer. When I said "I hope", I meant that I have faith that we might get to England soon. The map said that when we reached a three foot tree around a lake, we are two miles away from England. After that we would have to continue straight, and turn left, continue straight again, turn right, and continue straight again until we reached the welcome to England sign. Does anyone see any three foot trees around here?"

They all began to look around. Neither of them had seen any trees around their area. Ginger looked back at the map.

"This can't be right, this should be the lake."

"What makes you sure that this is the lake Ginger?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, maybe there are other lakes too." said Fetcher.

"The map said nothing about other lakes. But there isn't even a tree around this lake. Did I read it wrong? Is the map somehow incorrect? This doesn't make sense. How could a map be wrong? Something is not right. "

"Maybe whoever made the lamp is a loony and has no common sense." said Nick.

"No Nick that is not what I am saying! The map-"

"The person who made it probably made a mistake. Nobody is perfect." Fetcher cut in.

"Boys! The map was giving us right directions until now. It gave us descriptions about each place we had gone through and was correct up until now. Whoever made the map had common sense. But the lake has no trees. How could whoever made the map be right up until the lake?! That's impossible! Why would the map say that there is a tree around the lake when actually there is nothing even around the place?! I just don't get it!"

Nick and Fetcher just stood there. They didn't know what to think. Ginger was frustrated about the map. She couldn't believe that they had been following the right directions and now it is uncertain. She was just so angry. Maybe they didn't search the area right. That could be it hopefully.

"Alright. We will search again."

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher desperately began searching for the three foot tree again. Neither of them had seen any sign of it. Ginger began to breathe heavily as she searched. This couldn't be happening. The map couldn't have given them the wrong directions. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced over her left shoulder and it was Nick. He pointed straight ahead. Instead of seeing a tree as Ginger hoped, there was a rabbit about twenty inches away from them. She was calm because rabbits are harmless. Fetcher rushed over to them.

"Did you two find something?" he asked.

"No but I did see a rabbit. Look Fetcher." Nick pointed.

Fetcher saw the rabbit.

"How could a rabbit help us?"

Nick walked in front of Ginger and Fetcher.

"We are unsure of where we are and it is possible that the map is a dud. However there is a rabbit that had traveled on foot and would know where we are and could help us. We shall ask him directions."

Fetcher agreed with him while Ginger felt the opposite.

"That is a great idea Nick! Let's do it!"

Nick was about to head towards the rabbit when Ginger grabbed his shoulder.

"Now wait a minute. I don't think that is a good idea."

Nick stared at her face.

"How could you not like that idea? It will be no trouble at all. The rabbit will help us, we will go through England, and finally we will get to London in no time. After that, we will go back home, give Lloyd the jewels, he will leave, and Rocky will stay. You'll be thanking me in no time."

"But I don't know if we should trust him. We don't even know the rabbit. He might not even know anything about travel. For all we know, he might not be bright. He could be dangerous-"

"How could a rabbit be dangerous?"

"Well he could have rabies or he could be like Lloyd. Anyway as I was saying, we should stick with the map and compass."

Nick and Fetcher shook their heads at her.

"That won't happen. You said that the map was clear up until we reached the lake. More likely the map is incorrect. We should ask the rabbit where we are. Besides what could happen?" said Nick.

"But-"

It was too late. Nick and Fetcher were already making their way towards the rabbit. Ginger gave up and followed them behind. She hoped that they know what they were doing. They then reached the rabbit.

"Excuse me sir?" said Nick.

The rabbit turn his body in front of them. They could tell that he was a middle age rabbit.

"Yes?" the rabbit asked. His voice sounded like a hillbilly's voice.

Nick put his hands together.

"The three of us are in a rush to get to England so we can reach London. The problem is that we don't know where we are. The map said that if we reached a lake with a three foot tree by it, we are two miles away from England. We are next to the lake but there are no trees around it. The map may be incorrect. Do you happen to know where we are? Are we close to England?"

The rabbit place his hips on his shoulder.

"No the map is way way way off. You are nowhere even close to England. It could take like a day to reach England."

"This can't be good. Have we not been keeping track of where we are?" said Fetcher.

"Thank you for the information sir. Can you tell us how to get to England?"

The rabbit pointed towards his left side.

"You are going to have to pass some bushes, and stones, go right and then go left, go straight ahead, go to the right than go to the left, and straight ahead and then go right and then go left, then go left, and then go right until you reached England."

Nick smiled at the rabbit.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

The three of them began following their instruction that the rabbit had given them. Ginger was uncertain whether the rabbit was giving them the right directions but all she knows is that it didn't sound like it was common sense.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island, it was past the afternoon and the sun was starting to set. Lloyd was walking over to the huts whistling with his hands around his back. He was searching for clues about Ginger's disappearance and any traces of if she had told the chickens about his plan. As he was coming closer towards the huts, he noticed that the chickens had stopped searching for the jewels. Something is defiantly going on. He decided that he will sneak into Rocky's hut. Out of all of the huts, there would more likely be something that could explain why he hasn't been seeing Ginger. Also when he was in the hut during the thunderstorm yesterday, Ginger didn't even get up. She was just asleep the whole day and her body wasn't even moving. He heard no sounds of her breathing. Plus it was quite odd that Rocky had let him in during the storm after he ordered him to stay away from her. Rocky is hiding something from him.

Lloyd saw the back of Rocky's head in the window so he crouched down and press his body against the back of the hut. He then saw Fowler coming towards the front of the hut. He heard him knocking on the door. He heard the door being lift up and Fowler told Rocky to meet him in his hut because it is important. He heard the door being pulled down and he peak over to the left side of the hut. He saw that Fowler and Rocky were leaving. He can use this time to search the hut before Rocky gets back. Lloyd carefully tiptoes over towards the front of the hut. He checked to make sure that nobody saw him. It was clear. Nobody was around. He lifts up the door and made his way inside.

Lloyd walked over towards the bed. He saw that nothing was under the blankets. He looked under the bed and he noticed something. He pulled out two big pillows from under the bed. He held them by the end in the air. He places them together on the bed. Together they both looked like the same size as Ginger's body. If they were put under the covers on the bed, it would look like that someone was sleeping. He chuckled and he shook his head.

"Something is going on. I am getting closer to finding out what it is."

Lloyd decided to leave the hut before Rocky returns. As he lift up one of the pillows, something hard fell on the ground. He looked down to see what it was. It was the back of a small brown but old book. Lloyd picks it up and he turns to the front of it. It had a small lock on it. It said "Ginger's diary: please keep out". He grins at it. This could be useful to him. He did wanted to get to know her more and reading this will. It might even tell him whether Ginger had told everyone about his plan and had left the island. It would help him, if he finds the key that is. He looks at the other pillow and he had an idea. He reaches inside it until he felt something small and metal. He closes his hand around it and pulls his hand out of the pillow. He opens his hand and there was a small key sitting on his palm. Lloyd smiled and he puts the pillows back under the bed. He picks up the diary and the key and paced over to the door. Before he left he made sure that the hut looked the same as it did when he entered it. It did. He lifts up the door and slowly began walking back to his tent.

Dark was just reaching the sky as Lloyd made it back to his tent. He grabbed some wood from the trees around the area and made a small fire. He reaches inside his tent and he pulls out the diary. He puts the key through the lock.

"Well Fox, it looks like I will know more about you after all. I will know every single thing about you. I will even know your secrets and your thoughts."

The key open up the lock and Lloyd removed it from the diary. He sits on a boulder in front of the fire and he began reading Ginger's diary.

* * *

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been walking for a long time now and it was already dark. They were nowhere even close to England. They probably should rest soon.

"How long have we been walking?" asked Nick.

"About a while now." Ginger responded.

She felt misquotes buzzing around her and drinking the blood from her flesh. She slapped them off of her.

"We should be heading close by now. Why aren't we there by now?"

Ginger begins to think that the rabbit had given them the wrong directions.

"Nick, I don't think that you should have asked him directions."

"Ginger everything is alright. Besides the lake didn't have the three foot tree that the map said it would."

"Yeah. The only thing I found there was a stump." said Fetcher.

All of a sudden, Ginger paused. If there was a stump than there was a tree at the lake.

"Wait. Fetcher did you just say that there was a stump at the lake?"

"Yes I did."

"When did you see the stump?"

"It was right when Nick found the rabbit. I was gonna tell you both but when Nick decided to ask for directions I changed my mind."

Ginger knew that this all means and she was about ready to scream. She was angry at both Nick and Fetcher. Nick because he decided to ask for directions and Fetcher because he did saw something that meant that there was a tree around the lake and he didn't spoke up until now.

"If there was a stump then there was a tree. There was a three foot tree there. It must have been cut down before we came there. Do you both know what this means? The map was correct! It was the lake! It was towards England! The rabbit gave us wrong directions and now we are nowhere even close to England!"

Nick and Fetcher were upset as much as she was. Ginger suddenly began screaming at them.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT YOU SAW THAT STUMP! DID I NOT SAY TO SEARCH AROUND THE LAKE AND THEN ANNOUCE IF YOU FOUND SOMETHING?! If YOU WOULD HAVE SPOKEN UP, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN ENGLAND AND MAYBE EVEN IN LONDON BY NOW!"

"Way to go Fetcher." Nick snapped at him.

Ginger turn to Nick.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON? OH DON'T EVEN DO THAT, YOU ARE JUST AS BAD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! AND WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU COMPLETELY INGORED ME AND ASK THAT RABBIT FOR DIRECTIONS! WE DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO ASK FOR DIRECTIONS BECAUSE WE HAVE THE MAP AND THE COMPASS!"

Ginger felt like she could lose her voice.

"You are to blame for this too! If you didn't say that you weren't sure if the map was correct, you would even be in this map!" shouted Nick.

"I agree!" yelled Fetcher.

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN BLAME ME! I WAS ACTUALLY FOLLOWING BOTH THE MAP AND COMPASS! I KNEW WHERE WE WERE GOING UP UNTILL WE REACHED THAT LAKE! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDTIES THIS WILL AFFECT OUR TRIP! WE ALREADY SPENT ONE DAY SPAILING HERE, WE ARE ALMOST DONE WITH OUR SECOND DAY, WE WOULD NEED A DAY TO THROUGH ENGLAND AND THEN TO LONDON, TAKE THE JEWELS, AND THEN GO BACK WHERE WE WENT TO GET TO LONDON, AND SAIL BACK HOME! THIS WILL AFFECT EVERYTHING!"

Ginger began to breathe softly. She had lost her temper and she needs to control it. She looked back at Nick and Fetcher.

"You both remember where the lake is right?" she asked softly.

Nick and Fetcher nodded their heads at her.

"Alright. We will start heading back towards the lake. It will take us hours but at least we know it would bring us to England and then to London. Let's start now."

The three of them turn and started walking. Neither of them spoke to each other because they were mad. Ginger couldn't believe what had just happen. It was bad enough that they had lost all of their supplies except the map and compass and now they were given wrong directions. It will affect the trip. Now there is a chance that Rocky will be return to the circus if they don't make it back with the jewels in time. What could get any worse than this? An hour passed and they are now on their third day.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Thoughts and a few memories

Rocky was tossing and turning in his bed. He was breathing heavily in his sleep. Suddenly he gasps as he rose up from his bed and opens his eyes. He was sweating. He was breathing in and out. He was about glad that he was awake. He just had a nightmare that Lloyd had gotten to Ginger and killed her. Rocky shook his head at himself. It won't happen. Ginger is not on the island so Lloyd can't hurt her. However what had concern him was that the chickens had only pretended to search for jewels for an hour and went back to what they usually do during the day for the rest of the day. They stopped because they figured that there was no point pretending since Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher will be back with the jewels soon. He had not seen Lloyd at all throughout the day. He and Fowler had noticed that and they were discussing it over with each other in Fowler's hut. They both were angry about it. If Lloyd noticed that the hens aren't searching for the jewels, he could become very suspicious. He might also find out that Ginger told them about his plan and left the island to search for the jewels. What if he does finds out somehow? More likely he would take him back to the circus earlier before Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher get back. But what would he do to Ginger? Anything could happen. He could hurt and or maybe even kill her. Rocky would have to prevent that from happening. He is not going to let him get her. If the chickens continue not to pretend to search for the jewels, Lloyd might find out. Had Lloyd already noticed? Rocky doesn't know what goes on in Lloyd's mind but he knows that he is very clever. It would be very hard to fool him because it never would work against him.

Rocky placed his head in his hands. He took a deep breath. He peered over to the small clock that was hanging on their wall and saw that it was three hours after midnight. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher are on their third day already and time is starting to run out. They had already used two of their five days and are on their third day. Something isn't right. They should be heading back soon. Of course he doesn't know much about travel so he couldn't really know how long it would take them. But has something been effecting them and is slowing them down. He doesn't know what could be happening but he just hopes that they are safe. He also hopes that they will get back before Lloyd finds out.

The crickets were chipping and owls were whoing. The moon was bright in the dark. Lloyd's fire was starting to go out but he didn't mind. It was perfect timing for him. He had just completed reading Ginger's diary. He closed the book after he read the last page.

"I knew this would be useful to me."

The diary had started from when Ginger's mother was killed to when she and Rocky were watching the sunset on the hill for the last time before Lloyd came. Lloyd had learned more about her life, personality, feelings, interests, and her life at the farm, how she managed to trick Mrs. Tweedy into cutting the rope so she wouldn't stop them from escaping and her point of view on life. He also learns her weakness, secrets, and all of her fears including the one of Rocky leaving her. He read that she had been worried about it ever since they escaped the farm and found the island. Ginger had not written anything about Lloyd because she didn't meet him before then. But he remembers the last sentence she had wrote in her diary very well.

"_If Rocky ever tries to leave me or if someone or something tries to take him away from me, I will try to do anything to prevent it. Even, if I would have to disobey an order that I have been given by someone, which could result in injuries or maybe even my death to stop it._"

Lloyd smiled as he hears her voice saying that in his head. This is a clue. This tells him that she would disobey him and tell the chickens about his plan. He had gotten to know her. Lloyd knew that he is getting very close to learning about Ginger's disappearance. He knows that whatever it is, he will find out very soon.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been walking on foot for over a long time now. Neither of them had spoken to each other since they started their way back to the lake. They all were still mad at each other but they were starting to cool down. Ginger wraps her arms around each other. She was colder than usual since most of her feathers are gone. Her feet were in pain from walking for a while. She had been bitten a lot from the mosquitos and it drove her insane. She looked up at the moon in the sky. She loved it. It gave her comfort. She wished that she could hear again. She missed hearing the sound of nature through the night. The moon reminded her of when she realized that she loved Rocky.

* * *

It was three years ago. It was a couple hours after Rocky saved her life from the pie machine. Ginger couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Rocky. Not just that he was going to show them how to fly tomorrow, but she loved him. She actually loved him. She doesn't know why but she loved him. There was just something about him that made her love him. She let out a soft sigh. She was excited that they will be escaping tomorrow. She decided to go on the hut and look at her favorite hill.

She quietly lifts up the door and she climbed up her hut. She was on the roof. As she was heading towards her spot, she jumped as she saw someone. It was Rocky who had jumped as he saw her.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Is this your-I'll get down"

"No it's just that-since you're here there's something I-"

They both paused.

"I'm sorry"

"You go ahead first."

They both chuckled as Ginger sat down.

"I just wanted to say I might be a bit harsh at first. Well what I really mean is thank you for saving my life. For saving our lives."

Ginger was with Rocky. She decided to tell him about her love for the hill.

"You know, I come up here every night and look out to that hill and just imagine what it must be like on the other side. It's funny I, I never actually felt grass beneath my feet."

Ginger started to show her sorrow but then remembered where she was at. She didn't want to bore Rocky so she decided to wrap it up.

"I'm sorry. Here I am rambling all about hills and grass and you had something you wanted to say."

Ginger smiled and stared at Rocky's face. As he began to spoke to her, she felt something inside. She didn't know what it was. She loved hearing his voice.

"Uh yeah, it's just that life you know isn't what I experience. You know out there the lone free ranger and stuff; it's just full of disappointments." Rocky said.

"You mean grass isn't all that's cracked up to be."

"Yes. Exactly grass. It's always greener on the other side. And then when you get there, it's brown and prickly. You see what I'm trying to say?"

Ginger nodded her head until she realized that she has no idea what he is trying to tell her. Her smile went away as she shook her head as him.

"What I'm trying to say is….."

Ginger's smile return as she waited to hear what he was going to tell her. Rocky sighed.

"You're welcome."

He places his head in his hand. Ginger stares back at the hill. It was more beautiful and this time, it felt warmer. She had never felt so warm before. Was it the hill or was it Rocky? It has to be Rocky because before he came she had never felt the warmness she is feeling now every time she is watching the hill.

"You know, that hill is looking closer tonight than it ever has before." she said softly.

She lands her hand back on the roof. She expected to feel the hard rusty steel but it stead she felt something soft. It was Rocky's hand. Ginger and Rocky both jumped as they saw their hands touching. Ginger realized that her love for Rocky was finally starting to show him. She decided to return to her hut. She is going to need rest for tomorrow. She stood up.

"Well good night Rocky."

She began to walk off the roof slowly. As she did she heard Rocky's voice.

"Good night."

Ginger was expecting him to say Baby doll, Angel face, or most likely Doll face but instead it was something different.

"Ginger."

She paused as soon as she heard him calling her by her name for the first time. Rocky had actually called her Ginger. She let out a soft and happy sigh. She started to make her way off the roof.

* * *

Ginger couldn't believe that it was three years ago. It was the best and the one of the few golden moments she had ever had at the farm. She wraps her arms around each other even closer. She was starting to shiver. She breathed very calmly and slowly. Her eyes were starting to close but she quickly opens them. She opens her mouth wide with a deep inhalation. She knew that she was very tired. They can't stop and rest now. They are not even close to England and if they rest it would slow them now. Besides, where could they rest? How could they rest? They had no supplies for camping and they would have to be aware of where they would stop because of what happen with the foxes. There isn't even a place for them to rest. She knew that they would need to rest sometime. They would need their strength.

Ginger decided that when they return to the lake, they will take a break and drink from some of the water. Then they will start heading towards England and then to London. She hoped that when they reached England, it wouldn't take them a long time to get to London. It was bad enough that they were on their third day already and they would need at least a day to go back to the river, and a day to sail back to the island before it's too late. She remembered Rocky saying that London is an hour and thirty minutes away from England. Would it take the same amount of time walking? She knew that there is now a chance that Lloyd would take Rocky back to the circus before they get home. If Nick hadn't gone against her about asking for directions and Fetcher had alerted them about the stump, they would have been in England right now. Maybe even London. They might even would have been on their way back to the river by now. Ginger felt her head getting dizzy. Her stomach wasn't feeling well. Suddenly she felt her stomach growling. She was starving. They have to find something to eat soon. They have no food at all with them. But at least they will get some water inside them when they reached the lake. They should go over plans either when they are at the lake or if they are close to London.

A few hours had gone by and dawn was starting come. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were still on foot. Ginger looked at the sky. It had transformed in to twilight. It was beautiful. She loved the sight of it. She just couldn't help it. She just loved the beauty of the twilight sky. It reminded her of when she and Rocky watched the sunset on her favorite hill for the last time. She is already missing him deeply. She wonders what he is doing right now. Rocky is probably thinking about her. He probably misses her as well too. She hoped that they will find the jewels and return home before they had used all of their five days. She doesn't want to lose Rocky. Her soul mate is an important part of her. She will be broken if she loses him. It was bad enough that she has feared that he would leave and now it might actually happen. There is a chance that he might be taken away from her forever. She wished that she had enjoyed her freedom and her marriage without having fear that Rocky would leave her someday like he did back at the farm. But she couldn't help it. He left her once when she needed him and she doesn't know whether he would do it again. He could leave her again. Although she wanted to have baby chicks, she was glad that they never had children. She couldn't imagine what they would be going through. They would be asking where she was at, if Rocky wasn't going to leave, and if everything was going to be alright. She couldn't even imagine what Lloyd would do if they had children. Everything would have been worse if they had children. She was proud that she hadn't got Rocky to have baby chicks with her.

* * *

It was three years ago. Rocky and Ginger just returned to their hut from their honey moon. It was heading towards dusk outside. Rocky carried Ginger through their door way of their hut. He places her on the ground. She wraps her arms around him and they began kissing. The radio that they danced to while back at the farm was in their hut. Rocky went over to turn it on. A romantic piano song was playing. Ginger went over to Rocky. She wraps her arms around his neck and he places his hands on her waist. They slowly began slow dancing as the song was playing. They stare into each other's eyes.

"Are you having fun, Mrs. Rhodes?" Rocky asked.

Ginger smiled. Since she married Rocky, she is now Ginger Rhodes.

"I am. How about you?"

"Yes, because I am with you."

Ginger leans her lips close against his right ear.

"That is the same reason with me." She whispered.

They both chuckled with each other. They both continue to dance with each other. They both wanted this to last longer.

"Do you know what this remains me of?" Rocky asked.

"No what is it?" Ginger asked.

"The first time we dance with each other back at the farm."

Ginger smiled at that.

"Yes, that was one of the few good moments at the farm. I remember the song was Flip Flop Fly."

"Yeah that was the song. I remember that."

Ginger felt like she almost would have tears of joy. She was so happy that they had escaped the farm and that she had met Rocky.

"Rocky, one of the best things that had ever happen to me other than escaping the farm was when I met you."

"Oh Ginger. You are the best thing that had ever happen to me in my entire life."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Rocky and Ginger felt their lips touch. After they kissed, they continue dancing to the radio.

* * *

Ginger took a breath as she remembered that. She, Nick, and Fetcher continued walking. Hours passed as they all took another step. They will be close to the lake anytime now. It was already starting two hours before noon. They finally reached the lake. All of their angers towards each other disappeared.

"Alright, we will drink from the water and then before we head to England, we will go." said Ginger.

"Go where?" asked Fetcher.

Ginger and Nick just stared at him.

"Oh I get it now." said Fetcher.

The three of them went over to the lake and they all took their sip. When they were finished, Nick and Fetcher went behind the bushes on the left side of the lake and Ginger went behind the bushes on the right side of the lake. A few minutes passed and the three of them came out of the bushes and over towards each other.

"Ok, we are getting close to England so we should start going now." said Ginger.

"What will happen if we somehow get another delay?" asked Nick.

Ginger ignored his question. She didn't want to think about. They already were delay because Nick asked for directions and Fetcher didn't tell them about the stump. The three of them went over on a path and began walking on it.

This time Ginger thought about Lloyd. She knew that more likely he wouldn't find out. But what worries her is that she knows some chickens that are not good at lying and she knows some chickens who sometimes tell their chicks everything and those chicks are the ones who can't keep a secret. They were getting closer to England. Soon they could reach London. If they have another delay, the chances of Rocky being returned to the circus will increase.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. The beagle

It was noon when Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher finally reached the welcome to England sign. It was right in front of them. Ginger was relieved. They are about in England and all they need to do now is to just continue on foot until they reached London. They are getting close to London. She felt like they finally got a break. When they reached London, they should probably take a break before going into the jewelry stores. She put her hands together and turns to Nick and Fetcher with a smile.

"Well boys, its looks like we are on the right track. If we keep it up, we will be in London in no time. We just need to go through England and then we'll be in London. When we reached London, we should take a break before we break into jewelry stores. We are doing very well. We just have to keep it up."

"We'll be back home soon too." said Fetcher.

"Hopefully." said Ginger.

Ginger already knew that there is a fifty percent chance that they will return home with the jewels before time runs out. So far they are doing well since they just reached England.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's move." said Nick.

Ginger, Nick, Fetcher went north in their direction past the sign. Ginger was excited that they reached England. Soon they will arrive in London. If they keep doing what they are doing and have no delays, they could be on their way home with the jewels. It would be no problem stealing the jewels because they are not humans so they will not get arrested. Precipitously a thought introduce its way in to Ginger's mind. She is a chicken and Nick and Fetcher are rats so the humans still would be a threat to them. There could be rat expatiators, traps, and cats. The humans could eat her since she is a chicken. She grabbed Nick and Fetcher both by the arms. They both stared at her.

"What?" asked Fetcher.

"We have to be careful." Ginger said.

"What could happen?" Nick asked.

"You two are rats and I am a chicken. We still have to be careful about the humans. You two could end up in a mouse trap and I could end up being the main coast at dinner. We have to be aware of our actions. We can't do anything stupid. We will have to be bright. You two understand what I am saying?"

Nick and Fetched nodded at her.

"Good. Let's go."

They entered through the trees and on a sidewalk. Ahead of them were very tall buildings. There were three bushes next to them. It gave the three of them an idea. They each snatch a bush and place in on them. Inside their bushes they held on to the braches and they walked forward. They will stop when they approach a dog, a cat, a human, or anything that would be a threat to them. They walk towards the buildings very slowly. They buildings became bigger the closer they become. The buildings turn out to be houses in a neighborhood. There were houses on both sides of the roads. There were very close to each other. Each house had a glorious garden in their property. There was a clothes line hanging clothes from each house to the house across it. Children were playing football in their back yards. Some people were riding bikes and throwing out newspapers to each house they passed. Men were reading the new papers on their porches. Women were taking care of their garden. Cars were passing each other on the road that was located in the middle of the houses. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher still remain walking on the sidewalk with their bushy disguise. They stopped whenever they reached a human. They were being cautious.

Ginger stared through the leaves as she held the branches and continued forward. She was quietly breathing as she rapidly took another step by another step. A human crossed in front of her. She stopped right away. The human just stood there until it left. Ginger sighed in relief and started to walk again. She hoped that Nick and Fetcher were having no problems in their bushes. She walked very slowly in case if she would need to stop in front of a human again. She stops and takes out her map. After a few minutes she turns left. She still kept on walking straight forward. Everything was going well. Their plan in disguise was working. It will work. It is a piece of cake. It is all just way too informal. What could possibly go wrong?

Just then as she turn to see if Nick and Fetcher are close behind her, she saw a few humans scream.

"Ahh! The bushes! They are haunted! Haunted!"

"Somebody do something! Now!"

Ginger just froze. She wasn't moving in front of any humans. Nick or Fetcher must not have been paying attention to their soundings and had move in front of a human. Ginger knew that she has to get them away fast.

"Follow me!"

She ran in her bush down the street with Nick and Fetcher following close behind. The humans screamed in terror as they saw the running bushes. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher ran and ran until she stopped. She saw that no humans were in their home on a property so she rushed through the garden. She was frustrated that their plan failed. She threw of her bush over her head and stumped over to Nick and Fetcher. She was demanding to know what went wrong. They almost got seen by the humans. Nick and Fetcher had just taken off their bushes as Ginger stopped right in front of them.

"What happen?" She snapped at them.

Nick and Fetcher began pointing at each other.

"It's wasn't my fault, he just kept on bumping in to me!" yelled Nick.

"You're blaming me? You just kept on stopping in front of me and there weren't even any humans around you!" yelled Fetcher.

Ginger ignored them both.

"We could have been seen back there! Now what?!"

As Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were scowling at each other, a beagle came out through the doggy door of the door of the house. He slowly walked over to them. He was puzzled to see them.

"Well I'll be." He said.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher turn in terror.

"DOG!" they all screamed.

They almost began panicking until they saw the dog wasn't charging at them.

"What a couple days it has been for me. First I was found off the streets and was taken into this stunning home and now there a chicken and two rats in my owner's yard." The dog said.

Ginger remained calm as the dog spoke to them. She went up to the dog.

"Oh. Don't worry Mr. Dog. We will be leaving now. So don't eat us."

The dog looked confused at what she just said.

"Now why would I want to eat the three of you? I don't think that it makes sense."

Ginger's eyes widen.

"You're not going to eat us?"

"No I am not. My owner doesn't neglect me so I don't really see the point. What brings you here?"

"We are not from around here. We are on our way to London so we can still some jewels. We need jewels because a rooster came into my home and he will bring my husband back to the circus if we don't find jewels by then. I met him outside my hut when I came out because I heard something. He approached me and while we talk, I had a feeling that my husband might be in danger. When he asked me for his name, I knew that he was in danger so I tried lying but he caught me lying. He cornered me and tried to force me to tell him where he was. I got away from him and I attempted to warn my husband but he was chasing me. I tried to ditch him but it didn't work. He grabbed me and I was shouting for help. I heard my husband coming, I knew that I couldn't warn him but I remembered the promise he made to me about leaving me. Then he mouth folded me and he tied my hands. He threatens my husband that he would kill me unless he returns to the circus. My husband agreed and he almost left me but then my father, Nick, Fetcher, and all of my friends showed up. He made a deal with us that if we can find jewels in five days my husband can stay but if we fail he would have to go back to the circus. My husband told him to stay away from me and then we accept the deal. I realized that there are no jewels where we live so I confront him and he knew that too. I told him that the others will know but he threatened to take my husband back to the circus earlier and that he could hurt me. Then he told me that he crossed his fingers when he told my husband that he would stay away from me. I was walking when my friend told me to go in to a hut because it is very important. I came to the hut and my husband, my friends, Nick and Fetcher, and my father was there. My father said that he saw that he crossed his fingers when he told my husband that he would stay away from me, I told him that he told me and I told them all about his plan. Then we decided that Nick and Fetcher could go to London and get the jewels. My husband decided that I would go with them so I wouldn't be stalked. We build the raft and I tried to get my husband to come with us but he refused. While we were sailing, we were caught in a lighting storm so we had to lay low and let the raft sail until it led us to England, or another island. It went towards the evening and I check through binoculars and there was England ahead of us. I knew that we couldn't stay in the storm any longer so we kept on paddling. While we were paddling, I lost my hearing from the sound of thunder. By the way I know what you are saying because I can read lips. Anyway we reached the island and found a cave. We decided to stay in the cave for night and rest until the morning. When I was asleep, some foxes came to the cave and it was their home. They decided to punish us by taking away our supplies. Nick attempted to follow them and bring the supplies back but he ended up getting captured. Fetcher woke me up and told me what happen so we decided to go look for Nick. We found the foxes' tracks and Nick's tracks so we followed them. As we were following the tracks, Fetcher found the map and I realized that the foxes had captured Nick. We continue to follow the tracks until we reached Nick and the foxes. The foxes had already gotten rid of the supplies and they were going to kill Nick until I came over to them. Then they offer me a deal that they will let Nick go, we can leave, and they won't eat us if I give them my feathers. I agreed so they plucked most of my feathers and they let us go. We just kept on going on the foot following the map and compass. When we reached the lake, I was unsure if the map was correct because the map said that there is a three foot tree around it which meant that we are closer to England but there was nothing there. Then Nick decided to ask a rabbit for directions and he gave us directions. We followed what he told us. A few hours later, Fetcher said that he saw a stump at the lake, and I realized that we were at the right lake and that the rabbit gave us the wrong directions. We had to go back to the lake. After we reached the lake, we reached England. We attempted to go in disguise so the humans wouldn't see us but it didn't work. And then we came there and met you of course."

Ginger felt like she should take a breath from telling the beagle everything that had happen. The beagle just stared at them in shock.

"You three had been through a lot already. That reminds me before I was adopted from my owner, I lived in an alley and a rooster came up to me and he had a tail feather and he asked me to sniff it and then give him directions. I asked him what he was up too and he gave me a threat. I sniff the feather and I told him where to go. Was he a tall, peached feathered, blued eyed rooster with a golden bandana with diamonds and wore a few rings on his hands? Was his name Lloyd?"

Ginger gasped as he asked her the question.

"Yes all of that is true! It is Lloyd! He did tell us how he reached our island and what you told us matched directly what he said!"

The beagle felt sorrow for them.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry. I didn't know that the rooster that Lloyd was looking for us your husband."

"No it's alright. You didn't know. What threat did he give you?"

The beagle sighed.

"Follow me."

The beagle headed towards a dog house with Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher following close behind. The beagle walked in the dog house. Ginger, Nick and Fetcher went inside and they gasped at what they saw.

There were four little puppies inside. Two of them were playing tug a war with each other while the other two were playing with a ball. Ginger loved seeing the little ones. They remind her of her desire for children that she never plans to have because of her fear of Rocky leaving her. Ginger looked at the beagle.

"Did the threat include the puppies?" she asked.

"Yes. When he found me, he saw them in a box and he must have figured that they were mine. He threatened to take them to the pound unless I agreed to help him. I had no other choice. My wife was already taken to the pound a month earlier. I didn't want to lose my children too."

Ginger almost cried after reading what the beagle had just told her.

"That's awful." she said.

It was true. It was awful. Lloyd had threaten the beagle that he would take away his babies unless if he helps him. He had also threatened Rocky that he would kill her unless he returns to the circus. What kind of a sick person is Lloyd? He is horrible, really horrible.

"Why would he do this?" Ginger said.

"He told me his story." said the beagle.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher looked up at him.

"He told me that his mother died two weeks after his brother was born. Because of that, his father paid more attention to him and neglected him. One day he met a chick name Jacy and she offered to have him live with her and her family. He lived with her until her father threw him out. Then Jacy decided to live outside with him. They lived with each other until her family who had been worried sick about her found them and her father forbid him to ever see her again. Lloyd had fallen in love with her. He decided that when they became cockerels and pellets, they would start a relationship. They became cockerels and pellets and when he was going to ask her if she would like to start a relationship with him, he found her having a relationship with his brother. She told him that she had only liked him and she loved his brother. It turns out that she loved Lloyd and was only in a relationship with his brother because he is related to Lloyd and her father forbids her to see him. Lloyd still didn't forgive her for being in a relationship with his brother and hated her for that so he killed her. He framed his father for the murder and the other chickens believed him. His father was taken to the chop before the chickens could punish him. Right before he was sold to the ringmaster, he killed his brother in a cockfight and he lied that he was only fighting in self-defense and they believed him."

The three of them especially Ginger didn't know what to think. It pretty much explained why Lloyd is the way he is.

"Oh my god." said Nick.

"How many days do you have left to find the jewels?" the beagle asked.

"We are on our third day." Fetcher responded.

"I'll tell you what. How about you three rest here for a couple hours. There is a bus stop at the end of the neighborhood. I will escort you all there. You can hide into bags, and purses. You can hide until the bus reached London. After that I recommended that you three go to the bus station, and look at the times so you would know when the buses would be departing to go back to England, or somehow towards the lake that you were at. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, that's sounds like a great idea. We will do it. When we stopped in London, we should probably go to a park and plan out our heist after we go to the stations." Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher nodded at her.

"Alright we will do the plan." Said the beagle.

During the few hours the beagle took some of the food from his owner's house and he brought it in the dog house. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher ate some of the food as they were playing with the puppies. She noticed that the dog was making something with a sewing kit outside his dog house. It reminded her of Babs. She missed Babs. She missed Mac, Bunty, Fowler, all of her friends, and most of all, she misses Rocky. The beagle came back into the dog house and he hands her something. She picks it up. It was a small orange sweater with a long collar. She liked it and thought that it was beautiful.

"I made it for you so you can be warm until your feathers grow back. I guessed that you had orange feathers because the feathers on your face are orange." the beagle said.

Ginger smiled at the beagle.

"Thank you." she said.

Ginger puts the sweater on. It was a perfect fitting for her. It covered up pretty much all of her bald body. The color covered all of her neck. Her face and her legs were the only things that were not hidden from the sweater.

A few hours have passed already and the beagle was already escorting Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher to the bus stop. They walked on the side walk going past houses and cars. Finally they stopped. In head of them were six people waiting at a bus stop sign. Some of them had bags and purses.

"Alright, I will leave the three of you. Remember what I told you to do." The beagle said.

"We will." said Ginger.

"Good. Good luck, I hope you find the jewels, and return home to your husband. There is a bus coming. You better go now. Good bye."

They turn and they saw a big blue bus coming towards the bus sign. As Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher headed towards the bus, they turn to the beagle and waved at him.

"Goodbye and thanks a lot!"

The beagle nodded at them and he began his way back home. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher quietly and quickly snuck behind the impatient humans. They each found either a bag or a purse and they quietly climbed in to them. Ginger had snuck in to a dark bag and Fetcher had snuck into a brown bag. Nick was in front of a pink purse and he didn't want to go in it. Ginger had to signal him to go in there and he did what he was told. Ginger curled up towards the bottom of the bag. It was dark inside except for the opening. She looked up at the opening. Soon they felt the bag being pulled up from the ground and the humans were walking into the bus. Ginger felt the bag being carried into the air until she felt it being place on the ground. The human had placed their bag on the ground. Soon the bus began moving. Ginger peaked out of her bag and saw that the brown bag and the pink purse that held Nick and Fetcher inside was in front of her. She quickly returned back in to the bag. She let out a breath in joy.

They are on their way to London right now. She was glad that they met the beagle. He was very kind and treated them well. He wasn't at all like the Tweedys's dogs. Ginger knew that if they keep doing well, they will be on their way home with the jewels. She hoped that there is a chance that Lloyd won't find out that she told everyone about his plan and that she had left the island.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Qustions and answers

The sun was gleaming in the air. The perfect temperature was warm. The sky was blue and the clouds were moving across it. It was a wonderful spring day. Lloyd was sitting on a boulder by his camp. His head was in his left palm. He was going through the clues he had about Ginger.

"Let's see. After I ordered her not to tell others my plan about the jewels, she just disappeared. I came in Rocky's hut a few days ago, she was "supposedly" still asleep in her bed, and her body wasn't moving and breathing, I was in there all day and she hasn't even woke up. Yesterday I was looking through my binoculars on a branch and she hasn't even come out of her hut. The chickens suddenly stopped searching for the jewels after an hour. I snuck into Rocky's home and I found some pillows underneath the bed. I place them on the covers and if they were under the covers, it would look like someone was sleeping there. I read Fox's diary and she last wrote that she would disobey any orders she would be given to stop Rocky from leaving her even if it could get her hurt or killed. She also wrote that she is afraid Rocky will leave her again because he left her once at the farm. From her diary, I got to learn everything about her so I know what she is like now. She is feisty, firm, determined, kind, and she has a lot of guts."

Lloyd knew that he is getting much closer to finding out about Ginger. Suddenly he remembered something. When he offered the chickens the deal about the jewels, there were two rats. From the diary, he learns that their names were Nick and Fetcher and how they helped the chickens at the farm. It was the only time they were there. He hadn't seen them since then. He knew that something is defiantly going on. An idea came into his mind. He can't ask the chickens about Ginger because they know that he was told to stay away from her, but he could ask them about the rats. Maybe depending on what reactions or answers they give him, he will find out about Ginger.

Lloyd stood up and started to head over to the huts. He noticed that the chickens were not searching for the jewels _again_. They are really up to something. He is just one step away from the truth about Ginger. All of a sudden he felt something hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

He heard a small voice behind him.

"Sorry sir."

Lloyd turns around to see a young chick picking up a small football that was made out of brown yawn. Two other chicks came over towards them. One of them was a girl and the other two were boys.

"Are you Lloyd? If you are, I have to stay away from you like me mum told me to." The girl chick asked.

Some chickens must have told their children about him and told them to stay away from him. The chicks could be useful to him since they are really young and don't know any better. Lloyd gave them a smile.

"No, my name is Joey." He lied.

"Hello Joey." The chicks said.

Lloyd places his hands on his hips.

"Who is this Lloyd anyway? Is he dangerous?" he asked them.

"I never met him and neither did my mum, but she said that he threaten Rocky that he would kill Ginger unless he returns to the circus with him." Said the male chick, which was holding the football.

"He does sound bad. Hopefully he would leave soon." said Lloyd.

Lloyd was having fun with this. He is such a great liar that it made him feel like he so much alive but not as much as his cockfighting victories. He decided to ask the chicks about the rats.

"Aren't there a few rats living here on the island as well?" he asked.

"You mean Nick and Fetcher?" asked the girl chick.

"So those are their names?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah." said the male chick, which was holding the football.

Bunty saw that Lloyd was talking to the chicks. She didn't know what they were asking him about but she hid behind the hut just in case if anything happen.

"I would like to have a little word with them." Lloyd said.

"Their gone." said a male chick.

"What do you mean their gone?" Lloyd asked them.

"I heard a rumor from some hens in hut 15 that they went to London." said the girl chick.

Lloyd knew that he is getting very close. He smiles and places his hands on his knees.

"Do you know how long they have been gone, my little darlings?"

"They weren't here yesterday. I don't know if they were here when it rain a couple days ago." Said the girl chick.

"If you want to know, you can ask my mum." Said the male chick.

"You can ask my mum too." said the girl chick.

"Maybe my mum knows too." Said the chick with the football.

Lloyd was proud that he was gaining knowledge. Everything is working perfectly for him like it always does. Depending on who their mothers are, he could get information from them easily if they can't lie well. From reading Ginger's diary, he knows perfectly well who can lie and who are not skilled at lying at all.

"Do you want to know who our mothers are?" asked the male chick.

Lloyd stood up and crossed his arms as he gives the chicks a smile.

"No thank you. I'll just start my way to hut 15."

Lloyd turns around and was making his way to hut 15. From Ginger's diary, he knows who all of the chickens are. He knows that he will find out the truth sooner than he thought. He will get the chickens to answer him. If they would tell him the truth or if he would either have to trick or force them.

Lloyd passed a couple huts and trees before he finally reached hut 15. He politely knocks on the door. It open and he made his way in. There were ten hens including Mac and Babs inside. They were all just talking and hanging out with each other. They were laughing and having a good time. Lloyd knew who all of those hens were and that none of them are good liars. Lloyd will find out now. Everything was perfect for him.

"I would love to have some water." He said.

A hen poured some water in a cup and gave it to him. Lloyd took a slip and he sat on a table that located in the middle of the room. He held his drink in his right hand while his left hand was on the table.

"So what are you ladies doing in here?" he said.

"Oh nothing much. We are just hanging out and talking with each other." Agnes said.

"That is always fun isn't it?" he said.

He left his cup on the table and he came off the table.

"I would like to ask you all a few questions. And no matter what they are, you will answer them."

Mac and Babs had just noticed that Lloyd was in here. But Mac was sure that Lloyd was just asking them a few simple questions. Lloyd put his hands together.

"I would like to have a word with Nick and Fetcher. Can you please tell me where they are?"

All of a sudden, the whole hut went in to dead silence. All of the hens including Mac and Babs just stood there at Lloyd in silence and they all look like they were seeing zombies coming at them. They even were shaking. They all knew that Lloyd was after Ginger but why would he ask them about Nick and Fetcher instead? They didn't think that he would be asking them about Nick and Fetcher. They don't know how to respond to him without giving Ginger away. They don't even know what to do. They all did nothing but just stood there helplessly at Lloyd.

Rocky was sitting on Ginger's favorite hill because it reminded him of her. It was where they had their wedding and where they would always go to watch the sunsets, sunrise, or just to sit. He knows how much she loved that hill. He missed her. He is hoping that she, Nick and Fetcher are doing alright and that they will come home safely with the jewels and before Lloyd finds out about Ginger. He remembered the last time they sat with each other on the hill. He told her that he was surprised that she didn't ask him if they could have chicks together. He was always good with chicks and he doesn't mind them. She loved chicks and she would be a great mother. She told him that she was just waiting for the right time. She must not be ready yet. He knows that when she is ready, she would tell him.

"Rocky?"

Rocky turn his head around and saw that it was Fowler. Fowler walked up to him.

"Have you seen any sign of Lloyd?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him at all. I haven't even seen him yesterday." Rocky responded.

Rocky thought about how that the chickens didn't pretend to look for the jewels.

"Do you think he noticed yesterday?" he asked.

"I hope not. But if they keep doing what they were doing, it's not gonna turn out well. Just because Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher will be back with the jewels soon doesn't mean that we can't act like nothing happen. We probably should spread the word to them soon."

"I agree."

Fowler saw that Rocky was sitting on the hill.

"This is where you and her got married."

"I know. It was three years ago."

"When I married her mother, we didn't have a wedding like you two did."

"Oh you didn't."

Rocky had forgotten that Ginger was born in the farm so Fowler and Rose didn't get married the way that he and Ginger did.

"We just had someone ask us if we would take each other for our spouse, we said that we told, I was told to kiss her, and then we were announced husband and wife. We got married after I came back from the war; in that same year Ginger was born. I remember when she was born, Rose was very excited. I came in the hut and there she was, holding her in a white blanket all curled up. She walks over to me and she handed Ginger to me. Those memories were the only good memories we had on the farm. "

It was the first memory that Fowler told Rocky that wasn't about one of his RAF days. Rocky was listening mostly because it was about Fowler and Rose, Ginger's mother, and the birth of his beloved wife who was miles away from him.

"Did she ever tell you about Rose, Rocky?"

"Yes. She told me about her."

"It was tragic when she died. I was heartbroken and poor Ginger. She was a mess and worse than I was. She was just a young chick. She lost her mother at a young age. She kept on trying to blame herself for her death but she wasn't at fault about it."

Rocky stood up at what Fowler had just told him.

"She never told me that she blamed herself for her death. Why?"

"When she was-"

"Rocky, Fowler!"

They both turn and there was Bunty with three chicks. She was looking frantic and the chicks looked like they were confused about something. Rocky and Fowler quickly came over to them. They knew that something had happen. They didn't know what it was but it was something horrible, maybe even worse than horrible.

"What happen?" Fowler asked.

"It's about Lloyd." said Bunty.

"Now what? Did he ask about Ginger?" Rocky asked.

He felt his heart about ready to explode.

"No his name is Joey." One of the chicks said.

"The rooster who just spoke to you was not Joey. He lied to you. That is Lloyd." Said Bunty.

"What did he ask you about Ginger?" Rocky asked.

"He didn't ask about Ginger. He asked us about Nick and Fetcher." Said the girl chick.

"Nick and Fetcher? Why would he ask about Nick and Fetcher?" asked Fowler.

Rocky discovered something. Lloyd is after Ginger not Nick and Fetcher. Why would he being asking them about Nick and Fetcher instead of Ginger? He can't even ask them about Ginger because they know that he was told to stay away from her. Rocky knew what was going on.

"Lloyd must have noticed something. He knows that he can't ask about Ginger because he knows that I told him to stay away from her. He doesn't really want to know where Nick and Fetcher are. He really wants to know where Ginger is. He is asking about Nick and Fetcher to see what we would tell him so he could find out about Ginger."

They all were horrified. They couldn't believe that Lloyd was so intelligent.

"He said that he was going to ask the hens in hut 15." The chick with the football said.

"Oh no! He'll find out! I have to warn them before it's too late!" Rocky said.

Like a deer, he started to run towards hut 15.

"Bunty, you and I must look for Mac and Babs. Now!" yelled Fowler.

Fowler, Bunty, and the chicks began to look for Mac and Babs but they don't know that they are in hut 15.

Rocky just kept of running to try to get to hut 15 before it's too late.

In hut 15, everything was still dead silence. Lloyd stared at each hen in the face as he was walking past him. They were scared of him. He walked up to the door and he turn around facing all the hens.

"Isn't someone going to tell me where they are? If someone doesn't, then it isn't going to turn out well."

The hens were even more scared than ever. They had to lie to him about something but they don't know what to say.

Lloyd let out a chuckle before he began to speak.

"I am guessing they are gone aren't they?"

Without thinking, Babs spoke.

"They are not gone. They just went on holiday on the island somewhere."

The other hens stared at Babs. They looked back at Lloyd as he spoke again.

"That means that they are gone. I don't think they are on the island at all. But I am not looking for them. Do you all know what else I noticed?"

The hens had a feeling that they knew what Lloyd was going to say but they were uncertain since he knows that he was told to stay away from Ginger. They almost panicked as Lloyd spoke to them.

"I noticed that Fox hasn't been around. It seems like she completely disappeared. I have plenty of evidence. First, when it was storming, I came in to Rocky's hut and he let me in his home which is quite odd since he told me to stay away from her, she apparently was asleep in her bed but I didn't hear her breathing and her body wasn't moving, I was in the hut during the whole storm and she hasn't even woke up. Yesterday I had my binoculars on her hut because I was waiting for her to come out of her hut, she never came out. I started to realize that something wasn't right. I decided to search Rocky's home. I found two pillows under the bed, I place them on the bed, and if they were under the covers, it would resemble somebody sleeping there. All of you only searched for the jewels for an hour which is strange since you all don't want Rocky to go back to the circus-"

"We were taking a break!" Mac yelled.

But unfortunately her voice was shaky and her eyes were searching around the room. Lloyd came up to her.

"You're lying. I can tell by your voice and your eye movement. "

"I am not-"

"You see there it is again. You just tried to lie to me again."

Lloyd chuckled which made the hens more tense.

"You all are just pathetic. I don't know whether or not to feel sorry for you. You all are such horrible liars."

Lloyd laughed even harder. The hens wished that this would end soon. They didn't want him in the hut anymore. Lloyd calms himself down and walked back in to the middle of the room before he spoke again.

"Now what was I saying? Oh yes. I knew that I couldn't ask you all about Fox because you all know that Rocky told me to stay away from her. So I decided to ask about the rats instead. I met three chicks, I thought that they would be useful to me since they were so young, I ask them where Nick and Fetcher are at and they told me that they hadn't seen them in a couple days, they told me that they heard a rumor from this hut that they went to London for some reason. I decided to ask you all about them to see what answer you all would give me and you all remembered what just recently happen?"

The hens shook their heads at Lloyd.

"Don't lie to me. You all pretty much should stop the lying. I know that none of you are good at lying. I am not stupid at all. Anyway, you all just stood there at me in fear for a long time because you didn't know what to say to me or how to lie to me. Fox and the rats had gone to London haven't they?"

"NO THEY HAVEN'T! Why would they be in London? That just doesn't make sense!" Agnes yelled.

The screaming had attracted other chickens and their chicks outside the hut. They knew that something was not right and they all ran over to it.

Lloyd turned directly at her.

"Then where are they then?"

The hens just stood there in silence again. They didn't know what to say to Lloyd. Everything was getting worse for them. They want him to leave soon.

"Ha! There it is again! I asked you where they were but you all didn't answer me. They went to London!"

"THEY DID NOT LEAVE THE ISLAND!" Babs yelled.

Lloyd came up to her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING?!"

Babs began to whimper. Lloyd came back in the middle of the room. He decided to ask them if Ginger had told them about his plan even if it means he might give it away himself.

"Now I will ask you all one more question."

Mac knew that since there were ten of them and only one of him, they could outrun him.

"RUN!"

They all zoomed past Lloyd and out the door. They forgot to shut the door and Lloyd slowly followed them. They all panic as they saw him come out. Rocky had saw Lloyd came out of the hut after the chickens. He ran up to them.

"I will ask you my question. Now-"

"LLOYD!" Rocky screamed.

Rocky stopped in front of Lloyd. Mac, Babs, and the other chickens were cowering hoping that Lloyd wouldn't come over to them. Soon all of the chickens and chicks gathered around hut 15. Fowler, Bunty, and the three chicks came over as well.

"Well, well, well, Rocky." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, how did you find out that Ginger told us about your plan about the jewels?!"

Lloyd gave an evil grin and he crossed his arms.

"You just told me."

Rocky couldn't believe what he had just done. He had anciently told Lloyd about Ginger. Everybody except Rocky and Lloyd gasped. Lloyd spoke again.

"Rocky, you really thought I was that foolish? That was the question I was going to ask the hens but you answered for them. I already had figured out that Fox and the rats had left for London. But now I know why you all pretended only search for the jewels for an hour. I warn her not to tell you all but it looks like she will be paying for the consequences."

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER! I WON'T LET YOU" Rocky yelled.

"Oh really? Then why don't you get in a cock fight with me?"

Rocky just stood there. Everybody just stood at Rocky and Lloyd. Rocky knew that if he got in a cock fight with Lloyd, he would lose. He shook his head.

"Ha! I knew you couldn't fight me. Unlike you, I know every single thing about her. I know about Rose, how you two met, how you would call her doll face, how you saved her from the pie machine. I know every single thing that happen."

Everybody gasped at Lloyd.

"How did you know that?" Fowler asked.

"Oh, I snuck into Rocky's hut and I found Ginger's diary and the key to it. I know her pretty well now. Rocky, that's quite sad that you left her and the others back at Mrs. Tweedy's farm when they were in danger. It's no wonder she's been afraid of you leaving her."

Everybody gasped.

"Oh yes. Since you all escaped and came to this island, she's been afraid that you would leave her again someday. It has become her worst fear. That is why she never plans to have chicks with you."

Rocky grew angry at Lloyd.

"I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU GET HER!"

Lloyd walked away from the crowd.

"Yeah right, you are afraid to fight me."

Lloyd turn to look at Rocky.

"Rocky you will return to the circus. But first Fox will regret disobeying me!"

Lloyd turns around and left the crowd.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. London

Ginger was feeling woozy from being inside the shaky bag for an hour and thirty minutes. The bag kept on moving up and down on the ground. She almost vomited a couple times because of the motion but she stopped herself. Ginger had pressed herself against the side so she can avoid being in the middle of the bag. If she was in the middle of the bag, the human could reach in the bag and felt her. The human only reached in the bag once but Ginger pressed herself against the side and the human didn't felt or noticed her. She hoped that Nick and Fetcher were being more careful this time in their bag and purse than they were with the bushes. Ginger was warm because of the sweater that the beagle had given her. She used to be really cold because of her bald body. She is no longer cold now thanks to the sweater. She will wear the sweater until her feathers grow back. She kept of repeating the instructions that the beagle have given them in her head. When the bus reaches London, they will go to the bus station and they will check the times to see when the bus would be leaving to go back to England, or hopefully somewhere towards the river that they sailed on. Then they will rest at a park and plan their jewel heist. Ginger knew that they were not too far from London. She was anxious to get off. She wanted to get the jewels right away so Rocky would never have to leave her.

Suddenly, Ginger felt the motion around her bag stopping. She carefully peaked out of her bag. She saw that the bus had stopped. It had arrived in London. They are in London! Ginger saw so excited that she almost started to cheer. She saw that Nick and Fetcher had also noticed that they had arrived in London. They peaked out and peaked back in their bag and purse. She had forgotten that she was still in her bag and quickly peaked back in. When the human leaves the bus, and place the bag on the ground, she will quickly get out and wait for Nick and Fetcher. When they all meet up with each other, they will go to the bus stations.

Ginger clanged on to the left side of the bag. She knew that she will be going up soon. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Just then she felt the bag going high into the air. The human was leaving the bus. Ginger quietly peaked through the opening of the bag. There was a whole group of people coming off the bus. She almost fell as she felt the human going down the steps of the bus. She remained calm throughout.

The human finally place the bag on the ground. Ginger peaked out and knew that everything was clear. She quickly climbed out of her bag and ran over to a red telephone box. She hid behind it. She looked over to see if Nick and Fetcher were on their way over to her. She saw that the humans that were carried them in their bag and purses were just getting off the bus. The human with the bag was putting the bag down. However, the human with the purse was still carrying it. Nick carefully peak out and knew that the only way to get out was to jump. If he waits, the human could leave and he would be separated from Ginger and Fetcher. Nick bends over and soon he was falling out of the purse. He landed on Fetcher who was coming out of the bag. They both got up and they quickly went over to Ginger. The three of them were behind the red telephone box.

"Nick, when we are on our way home, never go back in to a purse. You were lucky you made it out." Ginger said.

"It's wasn't my idea! I never wanted to get inside it in the first place. You made me go in it."

"The bus was already coming and we all had to go in whatever was in front of us."

"Now what?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger and Nick looked at Fetcher. Ginger remembered what they needed to do next.

"Alright, we just need to go to the bus station and look for times for when the bus would be leaving London." Ginger said.

She turns to the back side while Nick and Fetcher were turn towards each other.

"No problem. Where is the bus station?" Fetcher asked.

"It's just right in front of us." Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher turn and saw that a small building was right in front of them. It was the bus station.

"Great work Ginger." Nick said.

"Don't thank me. We are just lucky. We could have been somewhere else in the city and would have to make our way here. Come on let's go."

The three of them rushed in to the bus station. Inside there was thousands of humans. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher quickly hid behind a plant. They saw that they were humans going back and forth rapidly. Ginger knew that they must have the times for when the buses would depart London. She peaked through the ocean of humans. She saw that four employees were in a main lobby and were answering some bus riders' questions about the bus times. One employee was a young pretty lady, one employee was a middle age man, and the last employee was a middle woman who seemed quite cruel and snobbish.

The middle age woman looked very familiar to Ginger. She had dark hair with some grey tied up in a bun. She was very tall and had blue eyes. Ginger wondered if she had seen this woman before. She looked very much like Mrs. Tweedy. Now that makes her wonder.

"Ginger!"

Ginger felt a tap on her left shoulder and she looked at Nick.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." She said.

"We need to look for the times for when each bus would leave." Nick said.

"Oh right."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine."

Ginger shook her head to try to forget about the middle age woman and to come back to earth to try to find out times for the buses. She noticed something behind the employees. There was a board with numbers and words written on it. Those must be the times for when the buses would arrive and leave.

"Those are the times over there behind the employees. We must sneak over there and look at the times."

"Alright let's do it." Fetcher said.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher picked up the plant and they quietly began making their way to the lobby. They were being cautious around the humans. They almost bumped in to them a couple times. They stopped once they reached the lobby. They just stood there and gazed up at the board. They were paying attention to the times.

"Look for the times that said depart from London to England." Ginger whispered.

"I don't see anything." Fetcher said.

"Then keep looking you nancy!" Nick said.

Ginger was quickly searching through the times. She wanted to find the times fast. Finally, she found something.

"I found something!"

She stared at the times as she announced it.

"Depart from London to England at ten thirty pm."

Ginger was glad that they found the times. They began to head back towards the exit. Suddenly a human with glasses ran right into their plant and knocks them over. The glasses fell off the human. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher looked at him in terror.

"What the?" the man said.

As the man reached for his glasses, Ginger, Nick and Fetcher quickly ran out the exit door. They were lucky that they didn't get seen by the humans. They hid behind a garbage can.

"Well we know when the bus will be departing." Ginger said.

"Now what do we do?" Fetcher asked.

"We look for St. James Park and rest there. While we rest there, we will plan out the jewel heist. We are not far from the central of London, so we will just go through that and then we will be there in no time. " Nick said.

"Wait, what about the jewelry stores?" Ginger asked him.

Right when Nick was going to answer her question, they saw two humans coming over to where they were. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher quickly hid inside the garbage can. The two female humans stopped in front of the garbage can and they began talking to each other. They both were about in their late teens or early twenties.

"I know you like Jewelry so much, so I will be recommending something for you."

"What is it?"

"There is a new Jewelry store called "Fancy Jewel". You would love it. It has all kinds of jewels there. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, pearl necklaces, and every single jewel you can even imagine."

"Blimey! We should go there soon! Do you know where it is at?"

"Yes! It is about not too far from this bus stop. It is just a couple blocks down. It opens at nine in the morning and closes at ten in the week days. In the weekends, it opens at nine twenty in the morning and closes at ten twenty. Today is Wednesday."

The two women walked away from the garbage can. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher peaked out of the garbage. Nick and Fetcher had heard everything that they had said. They told Ginger everything that they had heard since she still couldn't hear.

"So see there's your answer Ginger!" Nick said.

Ginger was so happy.

"Alright, let's go to St. James's Park."

"Good because it sinks being in here." Fetcher said.

The three of them came out of the garbage can and started to make their way to the park though the central of London. As they were walking, Ginger stared up at the buildings of London. She had never seen any like this before. The buildings were huge and they were on each side of London, the streets were filled with humans. The road was filled with cars and buses going past each other nonstop. She still couldn't hear but she figured that it was nosy from all over.

* * *

Lloyd was gathering everything he had from his camp. He put down his tent and packed away his supplies. He put Ginger's diary away in a bag. He made sure that the belt around his waist was tight enough. It was. Lloyd gathered up his belongings and headed over towards his raft. He past the huts, a few trees, and the Chicken sanctuary keep out sign until he reached the raft. The raft was tied up next to a tree. Lloyd placed everything that he had bought with him into the raft. He untied the rope and he began to the raft on the ground and closer in to the lake. It was heavy but it was no problem for him since he has so much strength. He pushed the raft into the shore and he quickly jumped in. He took out the glass from one of his pockets and he looks at himself in the reflection.

"I warn you Fox not to tell everyone. But you just had to be foolish. I do really like you however and I did get to know you thanks to your diary. Just because you are far away from me doesn't mean that you won't run in to me. I know my way around both England and London very well. I know every single place there. I will find you somehow and you are going to have to pay for the consequences. I will return Rocky to the circus but first, you are going to get what you deserve my dear. I will just have to decide what that will be."

He place the glass back in to his pockets. Lloyd took the paddles out of his raft and he began paddling his way away from the island.

* * *

Soon Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher reached St. James's park. It was beautiful. It was a wide open park with a huge lake located in the middle of it. The sun was setting over it. They decided to get a drink from the lake. They walked over to it and they had their drinks from it. As Ginger was taking her drink, she noticed her reflection.

The sweater that the beagle gave her looked great on her. She almost looked like the hen she once was before she met the foxes. She saw that she had dark circles from under her eyes. It must have been from not sleeping in a while. Ginger also noticed something else. She saw that the scratch that Lloyd had given her was healing away. She smiled knowing that it is clear that it will not be pediment.

Ginger, Nick and Fetcher sat down the lake. Ginger began to spoke.

"Alright, so we have to get at the bus stop at ten thirty. You both remember where the bus stop is right?"

"Yeah I remember." Nick said.

"We know how to reach Fancy Jewel. But there might be some security guards there since it closes at ten."

"Isn't there a way that we could-"Fetcher began to ask.

"No, either way we would have to avoid the humans. We can't come there later because we would miss the bus. We can't miss the bus. Do any of you know what time it is?"

"I think six." Fetcher said.

"Ok so we have four hours left. But we would have to get there from this park through the central of London, so we might have to be there a little earlier."

"That should be no problem Ginger." Nick said.

"Do you remember what jewels we need to get for Lloyd?" Fetcher asked.

"Yes. We need to get two rubies, four emeralds, and a diamond necklace." Ginger said.

Ginger thought about this jewelry store. Since it is new, Nick and Fetcher never had gone inside it before. It could be a huge jewelry store. It could be a small jewelry store.

"Ok, we don't know how big the store is going to be. We could get separated from each other. We have to be cautious of where we are and we have to make signals so we would know where each other are."

"How can we make signals? There could be security guards in there so they could hear us. Plus how would you get the signals. You still can't hear." Fetcher said.

"We also never had been in the place before since it is new. We don't know the surroundings." Nick said.

Ginger knew that this was going to be complicated. She sighed softly.

"Well then, we are just going to have to wait until we see some of the surroundings. When we do, we will decide what signals we could use. Until then our best option is that we might have to separate from each other and look for the jewels. We would have to meet back in an area in a certain amount of time, depending on what time we reach the store. We each should have our own bag for the jewels."

Ginger suddenly remembered that the only supplies they have left are the map and her mother's compass.

"Oh shoot." Ginger said.

"What is it love?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger place her head in her hands and groan.

"What are we going to carry the jewels in? We have like nothing with us."

"On our way to this park, I saw a store that would have those things."

"Do you remember where that is, Nick?"

"Yes."

"Good. We will do that. "

"Since it will be dark in the store, do you think that we should blend in so the security guards won't see us?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger didn't think of that. She actually thought that Fetcher had a good point. If they blend in the darkness, the chances of getting see by the humans would decrease.

"I remember seeing a clothing and wool store on our way here. It is not very far from the park. It had some black leather and black wool in there. And I remember seeing a knitting store right next to it. We could go to those places, get the wool, leather, and knitting kit, and we can make black outfits for us. They would camouflage us when we are in the jewelry store. We should go there in about a few hours or so."

Ginger crossed her arms and she let out a breath.

"Since we will be taking the bus out of London, it would be much easier than walking. When the bus reaches England, we will start our way back to the river for the rest of the night. It will be around dawn when we reach the river. Tomorrow, we will sail on our raft back to our island; hopefully the weather won't be bad. The day after tomorrow is when we will reach home. It will be just in time. We will give Lloyd the jewels, he will leave, and Rocky won't leave me. Does that sound good?"

Nick and Fetcher nodded at her.

"We will rest here for a while until a few hours passed and then we will make our way. We haven't sleep in a couple days so I think it's best if we rest before we get going. We all need to rest especially you Ginger." Nick said.

"Alright." Ginger said.

The three of them were proud about their plan about the jewel heist. Ginger knew that everything was going to be perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Rocky was sitting at his table in his hut. He knew that since Lloyd found out about Ginger, he will be taken back to the circus earlier. He was waiting for Lloyd to come and take him back to the cruel life. He couldn't imagine what Ginger would be like when she gets home and he is gone. She will be very heartbroken. So Ginger had been afraid that he would leave her for a long time now. It would pretty much explain why she had the nightmare and why she made him made a promise to her. Rocky wished that she had told him this a long time ago. He felt that it was his fault for leaving her and the others at the farm. He never should have left her. Rocky also wished that Ginger was the one to tell him instead of it being Lloyd announcing it to everybody. It actually was no wonder Ginger didn't tell him that she wanted chicks. She secretly never wanted to have children. She was unsure if Rocky would leave her and she don't want children to be involved if he does leave her.

Since Lloyd knows that Ginger had told everyone about his plan, what will he do to her? Rocky knew that he was going to do something horrible to her. Suddenly he heard a knock from the door. It was probably Lloyd. Rocky went over to the door and instead it was Fowler.

"Hi pops." Rocky said.

"Hello Rocky. Can I come in?"

Rocky let his father in law inside his home.

"Rocky, have you seen Lloyd?"

"No I thought that he would have come and take me with him by now."

"He must be far off on the island somewhere."

All of a sudden, there was another knock at the door. Rocky and Fowler went over to it and saw that it was Mac, Bunty, Babs, and a few other chickens. They let them inside.

"Have any of you seen Lloyd?" Rocky asked.

They all shook their heads at him.

"That was what we were going to ask you." Mac said.

"Did he go on holiday?" Babs asked.

"I don't know Babs, but something isn't right." Bunty said.

"Where is he then?" Fowler asked.

Rocky remembered that Lloyd had sent that he was going to get Ginger before he would be taken back to the circus.

"Oh no." he said.

They all turn to him.

"I think I know where he went."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	16. The jewel heist

Day had left and night had just arrived as Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher woke up. Ginger saw that all of the buildings in London were bright like candles. It was just so beautiful. She had never seen everything so bright before. There were just so many lights. She couldn't help herself. She loved all of the lights. The moon gleamed over the city. It made it more beautiful. The wind blowing at her reminded her of what she, Nick, and Fetcher needed to do. She glanced over at Nick and Fetcher who had just reared up from the ground.

"You two remember what we needed to do first before we go in to the jewelry store, right?"

"Don't we have to go to the clothing and wool store and the knitting store to make our disguise, and then go to the one store Nick saw to get the bags so we can carry the jewels in?"

"Exactly. Good Fetcher."

"How long do you suppose this heist will take us, Ginger?"

Ginger sighed before she responded to Nick.

"I don't know Nick. But hopefully it won't be so long that we would end up missing the bus."

"How you thought about the signals yet?" Fetcher asked.

"Do you remember what I told you? When we see more of the surroundings, we will decide." Ginger said.

"Well the signals can't be too loud in case if there are guards. Plus can you hear again?" Nick asked.

"No."

She wished that she can hear again. Ginger hoisted herself on her feet.

"Well we better get started. Let's go."

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher nippily began to distance away from the park and back into London. It was easier for them to walk on the sidewalk this time since many of the humans were either in their flats, work, and went out to movies or restaurants. Ginger felt warmer than she did the other night thanks to her new orange sweater. She breathed silently as she took another step each time. After they past a few flats, they reached the clothing and wool store and the knitting store. Like Ginger remembered, they were right next door to each other. They both had just closed and had the "Closed" sign on each window. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher went up to both of them.

"Oh dear, how can we get in?" Ginger asked.

"It's closed, we can just go in." Fetcher said.

"We can't go in there." Ginger said.

"Why not? It's closed." Nick said.

"Because A, the door is locked, and B, we are too small to reach the knob."

Nick and Fetcher groaned and crossed their arms.

"Well I don't believe it! Its looks like we just wasted some time coming here."

"Do you think the jewelry store will be locked too, Nick?"

Ginger knows very well that the jewelry store will be locked since it is closed. She knew that they would have to find a way to get in the jewelry store. But right now, they need to get in both the clothing and wool store and the knitting store. She took a step forward and as she did she felt something hard. She looked down and saw that there were two little rocks. On the left side of the clothing store, there was an alley. Her eyes stare down at the rocks, then at the stores, and at the alley. She had an idea.

"Alright, I will go in the clothing and wool store, and you two will go in the knitting store. There are no security guards in there so it won't be difficult. But you have to be quick. Just grab the knitting kit and just ran in to the alley. I will meet you there behind that garbage bin. We will make our disguises and then leave."

"Ok. But how do we get in?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger bend down and picked up one of the rocks in her right hand.

"In a count of three."

She let out a breath as she counted.

"One."

Her fingertips felt the hardness of the rock as her palm claps it tighter.

"Two."

She raised her right arm up and rotated it past her head.

"THREE!"

Her arm speedily came past her head releasing the rock that she had held in her palm. The rock crashed through the glass window of the knitting store. The glass scattered as the rock breaks through. The alarm went off angrily. Nick and Fetcher stood at Ginger in shock.

"Great Scott, are you mad?!" Nick yelled.

"GO NOW!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Nick and Fetcher ran over to the opening of the broken window and they just went through. Ginger picked up the last rock and threw it at the clothing and wool store. The alarm went off as soon as the window broke. She loped through the opening and enters the store. She carefully watched her step as she walked over the broken glass on the ground. On the right side and the left side of the walls, there was clothing hanging. It the middle of the store, there was wool with all kinds of colors. Red, Brown, pink, yellow, purple, green, and dark. Ginger came over to the wool and snatched the dark wool. She glanced over her left shoulder and she saw the leather on the counter. She raced over to it, climbed up, and took the leather. She jumped off the ledge of the counter and landed on her feet on the ground. As soon as she felt her feet on the ground, she ran straight ahead. She held the wool and leather in her arms as she paced through the opening of the broken window. She rushed to the left and hurried into the alley. She kept on going straight ahead until she reached the garbage bin where Nick and Fetcher had been waiting for her with the knitting kit.

"Do you think the police will come and search in the alley?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger places the wool and leather down on the ground.

"Yes, but you two are rats, and we are in an alley, so we will be fine."

"What about you Ginger?" Nick asked.

"I'll just hide in the garbage bin. Ok, let's get started."

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher began working on their disguises. The police did come and investigated the stores but they didn't go into the alley as Ginger thought they would. Nick and Fetcher were having hard time knitting but Ginger lends them a hand as she was knitting her own. She knew that she was going to have to put her dark disguise over her orange sweater. Minutes passed as they finally finished knitting their black outfits. As soon as they were finished, they put them on. The outfits were black and they look like the kind of outfits they would wear if they were spies. They even made black ski masks. They place their ski masks on. The ski mask covered all of their faces except their eyes, ears, and mouths. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher peaked over the left side of the garbage bin. They saw that the police was still investigating the stores. They quietly creep out behind the garbage bin and straight forward for the exit of the alley. As they reached the opening of the alley, they made sure that the police wasn't in their way. When the police wasn't looking, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher seized their opportunity and quickly and quietly sprinted away from the stores.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had gone down a couple blocks before they spoke again.

"Ok Nick, do you remember the store with the bags that you saw?" Ginger asked.

"Yes, it was a bags and purse store. It is just a couple stores ahead of us." Nick said.

"Great! Let's get there."

They passed down a couple store until they finally reached the place. However the store was still open and people were coming in and out nonstop. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher hid behind a mail box that was next to the store.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to wait until the store closes. What time does it say it would close?" Ginger said.

Fetcher peaked over the mail box and he saw the times on the window. He went back behind the mail box.

"Eleven."

Ginger put her head back against the mail box in frustration.

"That's too late. We would miss the bus by then."

Ginger knew that the only way they could get the bags is to get in the stores and take the bags.

"We have no choice but to go in to the store with the humans. "

"Are you crazy Ginger?!" Nick said.

"We can't wait until it closes. We have to go in."

Nick and Fetcher knew that Ginger was right. They have no other choice.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Nick asked.

Ginger peaked over the mail box through the window of the store. She saw that the door was open. She noticed that there was employees at the counters and the costumers were all over the place in there. She saw that in a small corner of the store, there were small bags. They were about the same size as her hands. She went back behind the mailbox.

"Ok. I saw some bags that we can use but they are located in a small corner of the store. We are going to have to get past the humans to get them and then get out. I will distract them and you too get the bags."

"Then how would you get out?" Fetcher asked.

It was a good question. Ginger decided to give him her best answer.

"I'll come up with something."

"How are we gonna get in?" Nick asked.

"The door is open. We can just go in."

Ginger peaked over the mail box again. Only this time she snuck away from the mail box and head towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder and signal Nick and Fetcher to come over. They quietly came over to her. The three of them slowly paced over to the door. Ginger pointed at the bags in the small corner and showed Nick and Fetcher.

"You two get the bags. I will distract the humans. I'll meet you out here."

"But-"

Ginger rushed in to the store before Fetcher could even ask her his question. She saw that there was a tall shelf that had some purses on it. She quietly snuck behind it. She made sure no one seeing her. She pushed the shelf over and she hid behind a big purse. The shelf crashed over causing a big racket and creating a big mess. It immediacy alerted all the humans in the store. They all turn around and just stood there like they seen a ghost.

"What the?" a young and male employee said.

He went over to the shelf and look at all of the purses on the ground. Ginger peaked over and saw that Nick and Fetcher had entered the store and was on their way to the bags. She hid back behind the purse as she saw that the employee was about to investigate the purse that she was hiding behind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?"

A tall and skinny male employer was marching over to the employee. The employee walked away from the purse and over towards his boss.

"I did nothing! The shelf just fell over!"

"Sure it fell over!"

As they were arguing, Ginger crept away from the purses and she hid behind a counter with some souvenirs made out of glass. She saw that Nick and Fetcher were right at the small corner and was just about to grab the bags. Suddenly the humans all went back to what they were doing. Nick and Fetcher were forced to hide behind the bags. Ginger knew that they are likely to be seen and that she has to do something so they can get the bags and get out. She saw that she could break some of the souvenirs and cause a distraction. She grabbed a souvenir and threw it at the wall. It broke as soon as it touched the wall. The humans were alerted again. They stared right at the wall.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" the employee said to his employer.

"SURE. I'm guessing Casper did it!" the employer shouted being sarcastic.

Ginger saw that Nick and Fetcher had grabbed the bags and was on their way out of the store. They were getting close to the door. When they leave, all she needs to do is to get out and then they can head over to the jewelry store. Nick and Fetcher were getting closer towards the door. Unfortunately they were not aware that they had run in front of a female human and the human recognized their tails.

"Eww! Rats! There are rats in here!" the woman shrieked.

Nick and Fetcher just froze as they heard the woman screamed. The humans then peered over at them. Ginger knew that she has to do something fast. She did the first thing that came into her mind. She knocks over the counter with the souvenirs and the souvenirs crashed and broke on the floor. The humans then turned over to the mess and had their attention off Nick and Fetcher. Nick and Fetcher quickly ran out of the store. Ginger was proud that they left the store. Unfortunately she didn't have time to hide and all of the humans there had seen her.

"What is that?" a male human said.

Ginger just froze where she was at. She saw that she was seen by the humans. She just stood there trying to think of what to do. The employer and the employee walked over to her.

"Is that a rat" the employer asked.

"No, that can't be a rat. It has a beak." The employee said.

Ginger wished that her mask had only exposed her eyes. She wished that she could hide. She looked up at the employee and the employer who were standing right in front of her.

"I think it's some kind of a bird." The employee said.

"Well let's see." The employer said.

He leans down and his hand heads close to Ginger's mask. She knew that he was going to take off her mask. Right when the employer grabs her mask, she bites his hand.

"Ow! Why you little-"

Ginger run away from the employer and the employee but a young female employee grabbed a broom and was chasing her through the big crowd. She was chasing her out the door. Ginger just kept on running towards the door. Just then she felt something hard on her butt and she came out of the door flying. She landed in the streets. The employee had kicked her out of the store with the broom. Ginger stood up and rubs the sore on her butt.

"Don't come back in here!" The female employee shouted.

The employee came back in to the store. Ginger saw that Nick and Fetcher were behind a telephone box. They were signaling her to come over. Ginger paced over to them.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yes. I am just glad we all got out."

"We got these!" Fetcher said.

He shows Ginger the three little brown bags that they had recently took from the store. Ginger became excited.

"Oh good! You two did great!"

They each grabbed their own bag. Ginger sighed in joy.

"Now all we have to do is go to the jewelry store, get the jewels, go to the bus stop, and then we will be leaving. We'll be back home in no time."

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher continue on through the central of London. Ginger felt really hot under the two layers of clothes she was wearing. The orange sweater and the dark disguise. She had gone from being cold to being warm to being hot. She felt like she was gonna faint because she was so hot. She was probably sweating inside her mask. After they get the jewels and leave London, she will take off her disguise. She was guessing that Nick and Fetcher were hot as well because they had also put their disguises over their clothes. Her feet were sore from walking but she knew that they were almost close to the store. She was excited that she is going to get the jewels, return back home, and Rocky will never leave her. She wondered whether or not she should confess to him about her fear of him leaving her when she gets back. She might as well tell him since she told Nick and Fetcher. Nick and Fetcher were the first and only ones she had told about her fear. She didn't tell Mac, Bunty, Babs, her own father Fowler, and she didn't even tell her own husband Rocky. She probably should have. But she doesn't know what she had never wanted to confess about it. Maybe it was because she doesn't know how everyone would take it. She had been worried about her fear for three years straight. Yes three years straight! She should have enjoyed her marriage and her freedom without worrying about it. She did enjoy her marriage and her freedom but she was worried about her fear. She will tell Rocky when she gets back. She wondered how he would take it though. At least that Ginger knows that everything will turn out alright and that nothing bad will happen.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher finally reached Fancy Jewel. It wasn't like the other stores that they had went though. It was a huge building. It looked more like a mall than a store. It had a huge door in the middle of it. There was a sign that said "Closed". The three of them just stood at it.

"We made it! We finally made it!" Fetcher said.

"Everything is going great! We are doing very well! All we have to do is get inside, take the jewels, and leave on the bus." Ginger said. She was the most excited out of the three. Her heart was racing with joy. She knew that once they get inside and take the jewel, they will leave London and go home.

"Since it is closed how do we get in here?" Nick said.

Ginger was about to answer when suddenly Fetcher tapped on her shoulder.

"Someone is coming!"

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher quickly jumped in a bush and peaked through. They saw that a car had pulled in front of the store. The car door open and a security guard came out. He had some cups with tea inside. He was whistling and heading over towards the store. It gave Ginger an idea.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Fetcher asked.

"We can't get in because the door is locked, we can't reach the handles, and the security guard is coming in there. He will be opening the door soon."

Nick and Fetcher both look at Ginger. They knew what she was thinking.

"Are you out of your mind Ginger? What if we get seen?" Nick said.

"Well it's our only way in and we don't really have any other choice so we are just going to have to do it."

Nick and Fetcher both groaned.

"Fine."

"We will do it."

Ginger crept out of the bushes with Nick and Fetcher close behind. She quietly tiptoes behind the guard. The guard was coming towards the door. He was getting closer. Finally he stops at the door. He takes out his keys and he puts them through the handle. He turns the knob until the door finally opened. He made his way thorough inside. As he went farther in, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher snuck in behind him, turn left, and press their selves against the wall. The guard turns around and shut the door. He puts the key in the handle and he locks it. He turns back around and looks. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher just stayed where they were at and they were perfectly still. The guard didn't see them because their dark disguise had camouflaged them with the darkness. The guard was walking away until he stops because he heard something. It was whistling. He shook his head.

"I guess we got in to that habit. I started whistling and now we are all whistling every time we work here. I guess it's useful since any burglars won't attempt to come here."

The guard finally walked away from the area. When they saw that the guard was officially gone, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher came out from against the wall.

"See I told you it would work." Ginger said.

"Yeah I knew it would work." Nick said.

Ginger didn't know what to think.

"Oh really because I remember reading your lips that asked if I was out of my mind and what if we got caught."

"I remember that too. I think it's funny that the security guards whistle a lot here." Fetcher said.

It gave Ginger an idea.

"That's it! If they whistle a lot then we can just use whistling as our signal! It won't be bad!"

"That is a good idea, but remembers you can't hear? So how would you get the signal then?"

Ginger knew that Nick was right. She still can't hear so they can't use whistling as their signal. She saw that there was a clock on the wall. It was ten seven. She sighed before she spoke again.

"I don't think signals are going to work. We don't know the surroundings well and I think that we should just look for the jewels. It is ten seven so we will spilt up and meet back here in twelve minutes. Nick, you get two of the emeralds, Fetcher you get the last two emeralds, and I will get the two rubies and the diamond necklace."

"Wait, why are you getting most of the jewels and have only me and Nick get the emeralds?"

"It is my husband that will be taken back to the circus if we fail and I think that I should be doing most of the work." She said softly.

"Alright then." Nick said.

Ginger grabbed her bag. Nick and Fetcher grabbed their bags as well.

"Ok, so we will find the jewels that I assigned us to do, then we will meet back here in twelve minutes."

"How do we get out?" Fetcher said.

Ginger couldn't believe that she had forgotten about that. She looked around to see if there was a way for them to get out. Suddenly she noticed something. There was a small window that was open. She wondered why they didn't see it before. If they had saw if before they would have made their way in that way instead of following the guard in.

"You two see that window there." She asked.

Ginger pointed which led Nick and Fetcher attention to the window.

"Yes."

"After we finished looking for the jewels, we will meet back in here in twelve minutes and then we will get out that way. We will go to the bus stop and we will leave London."

"Wait a minute, why didn't you see the window before? We could have come in here that way?" Nick asked.

Ginger wanted to ignore Nick's question but she knew that she couldn't.

"I know. If I had seen it before we would have come in that way. But we didn't and we are in here. We will have to hurry. I know that we don't know our way around but we have to make the best of it and get the jewels. Be careful of any guards in here and don't make a noise. Is that clear?"

Nick and Fetcher both nodded at Ginger.

"Alright then. See you both in twelve minutes. Let's go."

The three of them soon were scattered about. Nick went the left way, Fetcher went the middle way, and Ginger went the right way. As she came closer in to the darkness, she noticed that each side was filled with beautiful golden jewels. She couldn't take them because those are not the jewels that Lloyd had told them that he wanted. But she just couldn't help looking at them. There were jewels, earrings, and diamonds. She was addicted to the sight of them. She had never seen jewels before in her life. Never. Well except the diamonds around Lloyd's bandanna and the rings on his hands. Her eyes wondered around the room that had golden jewels all over. She just couldn't help it. She loved the golden jewels. Then she slaps herself across the face so she would remember what she is trying to do.

Ginger has to get two rubies and a diamond necklace. She walked farther in to the darkness and turns right. She still hasn't seen any signs of any rubies or diamond necklaces. She was careful with each step she takes as she kept on looking for the jewels. Now she was seeing sapphires. They were just so beautiful but this time Ginger was more concentrated in to finding the rubies and the diamond necklace. As she glanced at the sapphires, she noticed that they were the same color as Lloyd's blue eyes. It gave her the creeps just looking at them because they remind her of him.

"_I was quite becoming fond of you."_

Ginger just wanted to get away from the sapphires. She quickly paced away from them. She headed further in her direction. She saw more beautiful jewels as she went further along. She past something red. She continues walking until she stopped and turn behind. Rubies! She went over to the rubies. There were rubies right in front of her. They were in a glass table where they would be sold during the day. Ginger could just grab two and go search for the diamond necklace. But she couldn't. The rubies were stuck in the glass. How could she get them out without creating noises to alert the guards? She noticed that in the middle of the glass, there was a lock. She could unlock it and get the rubies out. But what could she unlock it with? She has no key with her. She looked down at the ground and sighed in frustration. Just then she saw something. There was a small but long hair pin on the ground. A human must have lost it earlier. The pin gave Ginger an idea. She picked up the pin and she put it through the lock. She bit her lips as she turns it through the lock. She hoped that it would open. It worked. The pin had unlocked the lock. Ginger almost shouted in joy but she quickly remembers where she was at. She took two rubies out of the glass and put them in her bag. All she needs to do is to look for the diamond necklace. She closed the glass and locked it with the pin. She will keep the pin with her just in case she would need it again. She exits away from the area and started to go further in her direction. She hoped that Nick and Fetcher would find a quieter way when they find the emeralds.

Nick pressed himself against the wall as he went further in to his direction. Since it was dark and his disguise was dark, he wouldn't be noticed. He saw that there were no guards so he came away from the wall and sprinted into a room. Fetcher was tiptoeing as he went further in to his direction. He was trying to be quiet to he wouldn't attract any guards. He was doing a great job at it. He saw a room in front of him and he went in. Nick looked through the glass tables but there were no emeralds. He glanced over his right shoulder and saw that there was a table with green objects in them. Those must be the emeralds. Nick started his way over to them. Fetcher looked through the glass tables there was no emeralds. He glanced over his left shoulder and saw that there was a table with green objects in them. Those must be the emeralds. Fetcher started his way over to them. As they headed towards the tables, they both ran in to something. They both saw that they had run in to each other.

"Fetcher!"

"Nick!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What I am doing here? I found the emeralds!"

"So did I!"

They both looked at the glass table that held the emeralds in them. They both needed to get two emeralds so it wasn't really complicated. They came over towards the table and looked through the glass. They noticed the lock in the middle of the glass.

"Well this is just great." Nick said being sarcastic.

"How are we going to get them out?" Fetcher asked.

"We have to be careful of how we do it. If we are loud, we could make a lot of noises and then the guards would come. Do you have anything that we can try to pick it with?"

"I don't think so."

Nick groaned. All of a sudden they heard talking. Someone was coming. Nick and Fetcher both hid under the table. Two guards came in to the room.

"I thought I heard something." One said.

"I thought I did too." The other said.

Nick and Fetcher just stayed where they were and hoped that the guards would leave soon.

"It's probably just our minds playing tricks on us. Let's go." One guard said.

Both guards left the room and went into the entrance room. It was the same entrance room that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher came in. They guards noticed and wondered why the window was open. One of them went over to it and shut it.

Ginger saw that there was a staircase so she climbed on it. She carefully tip toe up the stairs. She hoped that she wasn't going anywhere that the guards would be. She can't tell if she is or not because she still can't hear. She thought that it was strange that a jewelry store would have a staircase. Maybe it was because she had never been in one before. Soon she reached the top of the stairs. She saw that there was diamonds. She knew that she was in the right place. She just needs to find the necklace. She entered the room and searched around. She saw jewels and earrings but no sign of necklaces so far. She thought that the diamonds were the prettiest out of all of the jewels. She was just attracted to the shiny and white appearance. She doesn't know why but she just liked the diamonds. She took a couple steps.

She saw nothing and then when she turns right, she saw a tall stool with a square glass on top of it. Inside the glass was the necklace. Ginger had found it. Now she just needs to climbs up and get it out. She looked around. She saw nothing that she can use to help her up. The only chance she has was to actually climb up the stool with her own hands and legs. She place her bag next to the stool, puts the pin in her mouth, grabs the sides of the stool, and she slowly made her way up the stool. It wasn't like climbing up a tree because it had no branches. Ginger began to sweat in her mask as she climbed higher. Finally she reached the glass. However there wasn't enough room for her so she had to use her feet to keep herself up. She used her left arm to keep herself up. She took the pin out of her mouth with her right hand and she put it through the lock. She grits her teeth as she tied to unlock the lock and keep herself from falling at the same time. She almost fell backwards a couple times but her legs saved her. Finally she unlocked the lock. She puts the pin back in her mouth and reaches for the necklace with her right arm. She snatches the necklace.

As she grabbed it, she saw that there was a huge glass window right in front of it. It showed the lights of London and the clock of London. She loved seeing it. All of a sudden, the clock strikes. It was so loud. Ginger realized that she had actually heard the clock strike. It means that she can hear again. She got her hearing back! It was a miracle. She was almost laughing with joy until she saw the timing on the clock. The small hand was on the ten and the longer hand was in the middle of the five and the six. It is ten twenty six! The clocks in the jewelry store must not be on the right track of time. They only have four minutes until the bus leaves! Ginger gasped in terror and she decided to go find Nick and Fetcher. She jumped backwards away from the glass. She landed on her feet. She puts the necklace in the bag and takes the pin out of her mouth. Suddenly the glass fell to the front and smashes to the ground. Ginger was relief that she was not even close to the glass but she was upset because it had made noises. It had felt different to Ginger to hear the glass smashing on the ground because she had gotten used to being deaf over the past couple days. It had shut off the alarm. Ginger almost jumped as she heard the alarm. She was glad that she had found the jewels and she ran out of the room to look for Nick and Fetcher. They must hurry before they missed the bus!

Nick and Fetcher still had not got the emeralds out of the table but they did hear the alarm. They knew that something had happen and that they must get the jewels out before it's too late. Ginger ran down the stars. She heard her feet hitting the ground. It felt so good to be able to hear again. She ran through where she came from. As she ran through the entrance, she noticed that the window for their exit was closed. It was closed! How are they going to get out? She heard footsteps slamming the ground. Those must be the guards. She heard growling. They must have dogs too! She heard Nick and Fetcher arguing through a room where she suspected that was where they must be. She ran through the opening. There was Nick and Fetcher at the glass table arguing.

"NICK, FETCHER! WE HAVE TO GO!"

They both looked at her.

"How did you find us in here?" Nick asked.

It felt so different to hear their voices again.

"I can hear again and I heard you arguing in here!"

"We can't get these jewels out!" Fetcher yelled.

Ginger put her pin through the lock. As she turns it, Nick and Fetcher spoke to her.

"What happen? How did the alarm go off? We didn't do it!" Nick said.

"I know! It was my fault! I was being clumsy when I got the necklace!"

"We have to hurry! The guards are coming!" Fetcher yelled.

They heard the footsteps and the growling coming closer.

"I know! We don't have much time! We must get to the bus stop or we will miss it!"

"Wait I thought-" Nick said.

"The clocks here were wrong and I saw the times on the London clock."

Ginger unlocked the lock and Nick and Fetcher quickly grabbed the emeralds and threw them in their bags.

"COME ON LET'S GO!"Ginger screamed.

They all jumped off the table but as soon as they did, four bulldogs came running in growling at them. They surrounded Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. The dogs reminded Ginger of the Tweedy's dogs.

"Now what?" Nick asked.

Ginger knew that they had to leave fast. She looked at her bag and then at the dogs. Suddenly she slapped a dog across the face with her face. She ran through them.

"FOLLOW ME NOW!"

Ginger ran out of the room with Nick and Fetcher close behind. They heard the guards coming in to the room and the dogs were chasing them. They finally reached the entrance room. Ginger had forgotten that the window to their exit was closed.

"Oh no!" Fetcher hollered.

Ginger had to come up with something quick. She took out one of her rubies and she threw it at the window. The window broke as the ruby came through it.

"CLIMB UP THE CURTAIN! NOW!"

The three of them ran over to the curtain that was next to the window and they climbed up it. As they tried to climb higher, a dog came and was trying to pull the curtain away. Nick and Fetcher panic as they heard the dogs growled.

"OH NO!" Nick yelled.

"DO SOMETHING" Fetcher screamed.

Ginger kept on breathing in and out. She had an idea. She reached the opening of the window and she reached her hand out to Nick.

"NICK GRABBED MY HAND AND FETCHER GRABBED NICK'S TAIL!"

They did as they were told. Ginger kept on trying to push them up. They both were heavy. She wasn't going to give up. Finally she pulled them up and they came through the window. Ginger put up the ruby that she had thrown in the window and put it in her bag. They were lucky that they made it out with the jewels and alive. But they have to reach the bus stop before it's too late.

"TO THE BUS STOP NOW!"

They all got on their knees and they ran. They kept on running through all of the buildings in the blocks. After they ran past a few blocks, they saw the bus at the bus stop. All of the humans had just gotten on and the bus was driving away. Ginger shook her head as she tried to ran up to it.

"NO!"

She tied to catch up but it was too late. The bus had left. She fell to her knees and she took off her mask. She began crying. Nick and Fetcher stood next to her and they all were terrified at what just happen. They had missed their bus. They have no choice but to walk back home.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	17. The former home

Rocky just stood in his hut. He had been awake for a while now. Lloyd has left the island to go after Ginger and there is nothing he can do about it. He can't warn her. He doesn't even know where she is at. He doesn't know what Lloyd is planning to do with her but he knows that it's not going to be good. Lloyd could hurt or maybe even kill her. Rocky doesn't even know where Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher are at. They could be anywhere. They could be in London, in England, on their way home, or they might still be on their way to London. Rocky couldn't believe that Lloyd had found out about Ginger. He had sent her with Nick and Fetcher so he wouldn't go anywhere towards her and now it had only became worse. Lloyd had read her diary, learn everything about her, found out what she had done and is now going to look for her.

It is very likely that Lloyd could run into Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher somewhere. If or when he finds her, he will probably kill her. Lloyd was just too smart for him and the others. He was just too aware of everything that was happening around him. Maybe if she stayed, he would never have found out. Or would he? The chickens probably still would have not pretended to search for the jewels long enough and he might have question Ginger. Rocky realized that if he would have gone with Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher, Lloyd would have found out sooner. It would have been worse than it already is. But he had to force her to go. Lloyd almost killed her in front of him. He was not going to have her stay on the island with him. After being abused from him during the circus years, Rocky doesn't trust Lloyd. He knows him very well. He is one of the main two reasons that he hated the circus life other than being shot out of the canon.

Rocky couldn't imagine what Mac, Babs, and some of the others had gone through in hut 15 when Lloyd came in to interrogate them. They were lucky that they didn't get hurt or killed. He could have hurt or killed them but he didn't. It was a great thing that he didn't. He knew that neither of them had thought that Lloyd would ask them about Nick and Fetcher just so he would find out about Ginger. Rocky didn't think that he would ask any questions at all. He thought that since he was told to stay away from Ginger and that everyone knew that so he wouldn't ask anyone questions. He wished he would have thought about it but he didn't. Neither of them did. Rocky sat on his bed and place his head in his hands. He wished that there was a way that he could try to save Ginger from Lloyd before it's too late. He decided something right away.

"I'll go. I'll try to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher and bring them home."

Rocky stood up from his bed and he bends under the bed. He pulls out a backpack that he used when he escaped the circus. It was a good thing that Lloyd didn't notice it when he snuck in the other day. He unzipped the backpack. He grabs a flash light and puts it in there. He grabs some food and places them inside it. He went over and grips some blankets and a rope. He puts them into the little backpack. He is going to need them for camping if he has to. He knew that he has no map since Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had taken it. He was guessing that they took the compass too. He zipped up the backpack.

"He is not going to get her. I am not going to let him."

Rocky swings the backpack over his left shoulder and heads towards the door.

"I am not going to let anything happen to her. Even if he ends up killing me instead, he will not lay his hand on her."

Rocky lift up the door and head out. He just ran through the huts quickly. He probably should tell somebody so they know where he is going but he just wanted to leave so he can try to find Ginger before Lloyd does. Once he will find her, he will bring Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher back home. Hopefully they will avoid Lloyd along the way. Rocky past by a few trees until he reached "the Chicken Sanctuary Keep out" sign. He reached the river. He has no time to make a raft but he has to use something to help him swim over to England. He looks around and he saw a big log. That could help him. He grabs the log and picks it up. It was very heavy but it was a good sign since it will float in the river. He places the log in the shore. He lies on it and he began kicking in the water. The log starts to float away as he kept on kicking harder. He saw the bright moon in the reflection.

* * *

Lloyd was sitting in his raft. He was taking a break from paddling. The waves were moving him forward but he had no problem with it because he knew that they were heading him in the right direction. He took a cup of water out of one of his bags and gave a small sip. He put the cup back into the bag. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. He saw that he is getting close to England. He puts down the binoculars and chuckled.

"I am almost there. Get ready or not Fox, here I come."

* * *

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been walking for hours now. They took off their disguises because they were making them too hot. They each carried their bag that held the jewels inside. It was still dark and gloomy out. They were no longer in London. They are walking towards a ditch next to the road. For some reasons, the surroundings look very familiar to Ginger.

"Where are we?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger placed her head in her left hand.

"I don't know."

"How come you aren't using the map?" Nick asked.

"It's too dark out. We will use the map when it's morning."

It was true. It was too dark to use the map. She wouldn't be able to read it. She doesn't even know where they are at. If they hadn't missed the bus, they would have been towards the lake by now and on their way home. But sadly they did miss the bus and now they are walking with no clue where they are at.

"Do you know when we will get back to the lake?"

Ginger put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I don't know Nick. I don't even know where we are at. We are not in London for sure."

"At least you can hear again Ginger."

Ginger smiled after hearing Fetcher saying that.

"Ok when morning comes I will get out the map and see where we are at. I don't know how long it would take us to get to the lake though."

"Yeah. What do you suppose we do if we do reach the lake?"

"It's not hard Fetcher. We'll get in our raft-"

Suddenly Ginger remembered something. They did not put a red flag on the ground and the raft next to it because of the storm. Instead they had put them next to their supplies in the cave. Their supplies are gone and they had not seen the raft since then.

"Nick, when the foxes took our supplies, do you remember what happen to the raft and the red flag?"

"The last time I saw them was that one of the foxes was carrying them."

"Oh no."

Ginger knew what this means. It means that the foxes had thrown the raft and the red flag away in the river. Even if they get back to the lake soon, they still would not be able to sail home. Ginger places her head in her hands.

"Oh dear. How are we gonna get home?"

"What do you mean?" Fetcher asked.

"The foxes threw away our raft just like they threw away the rest of our supplies."

Nick and Fetcher all of a sudden became frustrated as much as Ginger was. Neither of them had remembered about the raft. If they had remembered about it while they were in London, they could have gotten the materials to make a new one.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WELL THIS IS JUST GREAT!" Nick hollered.

Ginger was mad at Nick.

"YOU WERE THERE WHEN THE FOXES THREW AWAY OUR SUPPLIES, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE RAFT?!"

"I WAS BUT I FORGOT ABOUT IT! YOU SHOULD HAVE FIFURGED IT OUT A LONG TIME GO WHEN WE WERE IN LONDON! YOU KNEW THAT ALL OF THE SUPPLIES WERE GONE AND THAT WE PUT THE RAFT IN THE CAVE WITH THE SUPPLIES!"

"WHAT COULD GET WORSE?! FIRST WE MISS THE BUS AND WE HAVE TO WALK BACK NOW WE DISCOVERED THAT WE HAVE NO RAFT TO SAIL HOME WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE RIVER! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET HOME NOW?!"

Ginger took a deep breath. She knew that she was getting out of control. She needs to calm herself down. They all do. She breathed in and out. Things had usually didn't go right for them during their trip. It was just unfortunate. They almost got killed during a lighting storm, they had their supplies stolen, Nick got captured by the foxes and she had to let the foxes pluck her so they can get away, they were given the wrong directions, they almost got caught at the jewelry store, they missed the bus to England and they have to walk back home, and now they realized that they are not going to have a raft to sail their selves home. Ginger didn't know what could get any worse. She crossed her arms. She felt the soft warmness of her orange sweater. She felt the wind blowing at the back of her head. Her feet were sore from walking for a long time. She sighed before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I should control my temper."

"That's alright. I am sorry too." Nick said.

"So are we gonna have to make a raft when we get to the river?" Fetcher asked.

"I guess we have to. We have no other choice" Ginger replied.

"What are we going to make the raft with?" Fetcher asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to think right now."

Ginger felt like she was in a corset that was preventing her from breathing. She doesn't know how they are going to make a raft. Everything has been a mess from the start. She wished that they would have a break soon. Nick all of a sudden had an idea.

"Wait a minute. I know this street. There is a house just a mile away from this ditch. We can all sneak into the house, take some blankets, rope, and firewood, and when we get to the river we can make the raft."

Ginger actually felt that this was a good idea.

"I like that! Let's do it"

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher began their way towards the house. Ginger felt that this might be their big break. They'll sneak into the house and take the things they need for their raft. Maybe they should take some food and water with them too. It'll just be a piece of cake. Nothing will be difficult. They walked farther along the road until they turn right and went straight ahead. Ginger was defiantly recognizing the road. She has a feeling that she might have been to this house before. When they finally stopped at the house, Ginger felt a cold chill going through her skin.

It was the Tweedy's house. Her former home. The nightmare that she was born in. The place, where she had lost some of her friends, and her mother. The house looked the same except that there was no fences, and huts. The barn was gone since it had exploded three years ago. Ginger felt an intense stinging in her heart. Her eyes just stayed open. She could seriously faint.

"_No, not this one please. Out of all of the houses, why does it have to be this one?_"

Nick and Fetcher were heading towards the house when Ginger paused and began to spoke.

"Wait. I don't think we should go in there. Let's just go and we can figure out what to make the raft with."

Nick and Fetcher turn their heads towards Ginger. They can tell that she wasn't calm in a bad way.

"Ginger, nothing will happen. We will just get the stuff we need in there and we'll be gone." Nick said.

"I don't know I think that we should just-"

"Don't worry Ginger. It'll be easy. Besides look." Fetcher said.

He pointed towards the driveway where the Tweedys had park their car. There was nothing in the drive way.

"There is nothing there." Ginger said.

"Exactly Ginger. They are not home. So it won't be hard for us. Besides we remember our way in and around the place since we took some things that you need for your escape attempts. We won't be in there for long." Nick said.

Ginger's tense started to slow down although she wasn't sure that this was a good idea.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course we are. Don't worry. It'll be easy." Fetcher said.

Ginger didn't think that they should do this. She don't know what could happen if they did. But she knows that they have no choice. They cannot make the raft without the blankets, rope, and firewood. This is their only opportunity to receive those items. Plus they probably should get some food and water soon. She sighs and gave Nick and Fetcher her answer.

"Fine. We will do it. Let's go in."

The three of them began getting closer to the house.

"We probably should get some food and water too." Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher agreed with her. Ginger's memories of the Tweedy's farm slowly began to returning in her mind. They all were horrible memories. The worst kind that anyone could even imagine having. She hoped that once they get the stuff they needed and go, the memories will banish. Ginger notices the coal bin that Mr. Tweedy had threw her in for solidary confident for every failed escape attempt over the years she had lived there. She turned her head away from it. She, Nick, and Fetcher slowly began to walk up the steps to the door. Ginger notices something else. There was a gnome with parts of it broken off. She remembered that once when the dogs cornered her against the door, she had tried to use it to defend herself but one of them broke some of it off. Ginger turned her head away from the gnome and quickly race up to Nick and Fetcher.

"Do you two know how to get in?"

"Yes through that doggy door." Fetcher said.

Right in front of them was the doggy door in the door. As they started to head in, Ginger stops them.

"Wait! What are we going to have the needs we needed in?"

Nick and Fetcher paused as well.

"We can put all of the jewels in Fetcher's bag and we can use the other two bags for the things we need." Nick said.

Ginger and Nick took out the jewels out of their bag and they drop them inside Fetcher's bag.

"Alright, Nick you get the rope, Fetcher you get the firewood, and I will get the food and the blankets."

"That's twice you decided that you would get the most things Ginger!" Fetcher said.

"I know. After we each get what we need, we will wait outside for each other, when we all get what we need and meet outside, the three of us will leave."

Nick and Fetcher agreed with Ginger although they still think that she shouldn't get the most things out of the stuff they need. Then they all crawled through the doggy door.

It was very dark inside but they could still see some of the furniture's inside. Ginger had never been in the Tweedy's house before. She just hoped that it won't take long to get what they need and leave. She didn't want to be here any longer. She looked at Nick and Fetcher.

"Ok, remember what I told you?"

They both nodded at her.

"Good. Get what I assigned you to get and then meet me outside. See you later."

They all head off into their own direction. It felt so strange to Ginger that she was actually in the Tweedy's house for the first time. She walked past the furniture and kept her hand on the wall so she wouldn't bump into something. She carefully took her steps slowly. She knows that the Tweedys are not home and that she won't be running into them but she still felt that she should be cautious. Besides she doesn't know her way around the place. She turns left as her fingertips felt the hardness of the wall. She decided that she will get the food first and then the blankets. The food will be in the kitchen. She just has to find it somehow through the darkness. She took a deep breath and continues her way.

Suddenly she fell. She felt the wooden floor with her hands. As she reaches herself up, she notices something. It was big and tall. She wondered what it could be. She got herself back up and paced towards it. She recognized what it was as she came closer to it. It was a fridge. She saw the handle that was just four inches above her. She tried to jump to reach it but it was just too high for her. She looked towards her right and she notices a chair in the darkness. It gave her an idea. She walked over towards the chair, and went behind it. She began to push it towards the fridge with her hands. It was really heavy. She just kept on pushing until it was at the fridge. She climbs on the chair and she stood up. She grabs the handle and she pushed it open. What was inside the fridge disturbed her. There was a lot of meat inside. Meat of all kinds. She tried to get her attention away from the meat and searched in the fridge for some fruit and vegetables. She finally found fruit and vegetables. She opened up her bag and she put them inside. There were apples, oranges, carrots, broccoli, and strawberries. She closes her bag after she got the food that they need. She grabs the handle and shuts the fridge. She jumps off the chair and begins to push it back towards where it had come from. She pushed it back to where it was and she exits the kitchen. Now she just needs to find the blankets.

Nick and Fetcher had already found the rope and firewood. They were waiting just outside the doggy door for Ginger. They were wondering whether or not that it was a good idea that they wait for her outside when she don't know her way around the house.

"I don't like it Nick. What if she gets lost in there?"

"I don't know Fetcher. But let's just hope that she will get out soon."

As they were talking, a stray cat came in to the property of the farm. It was just walking and minding its own business until it saw Nick and Fetcher. It slowly began to approach them.

"Fetcher, do you think we should-"

Fetcher all of a sudden looked like he seen a ghost. He pointed behind Nick. Nick turn around and saw the cat standing right in front of them. The cat snarled at them. Suddenly it began to charge at them. Nick and Fetcher had no choice but to try to run from it. They zoomed away from the cat but it began to chase them. The cat chased them out of the property and away from the house.

Ginger was not having any luck searching for the blankets. She searched all of the rooms and still she hasn't seen a single one. She turns to her right when she saw something. There were stairs. If there are stairs then there are more rooms. She slowly began to climb up the stairs. They creaked as she went up a couple times. Fortunately no one was home so she has no problem. She held on to the wall as she went up. There was handles but she was too small to reach them.

Soon she reached the top and she saw that there was four rooms in the hall way. At the end of the hallway there was a window. She went into the first room she saw. It was a bedroom. There were blankets but they were too big and for them to use. She exits the room and went in the room across from it. It was a study. She searched and found nothing in there. She left the room and went farther in to the hall way. She went into the room in the left. It was full of boxes. At first she thought that it would be helpful but it disappointed her. She came out of the room and went into the room across from it. She saw that it was a laundry room. She almost became excited when she saw it. She walked right in to it. She found some blankets that were the right size for the bag and she begins to pack them in the bag. As she was packing away the blankets in her bag, a light came through the window in the hallway and the sound of a car pulling in was heard.

Ginger finished packing the blankets. Just as she was about to leave the room, she heard the sound of a door opening downstairs. Then there was footsteps being heard downstairs. Ginger just froze where she was. Someone had just come home.

She doesn't know what to do but she knows one thing for sure. She has to leave. Quietly and fast.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	18. Must leave at once

Ginger was trying to remain calm but she couldn't. She was really about to panic. She tried to force herself to move but her feet wouldn't let her. She held on to her bag tighter. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't believe what was happening. Someone came home and is just downstairs. If she doesn't leave soon, she will be seen. She doesn't know who is downstairs and what would happen to her if she gets caught but she doesn't want to know. All she wants to do is to leave. She has to do it fast and silently before it's too late. She can't stay here any longer. The longer she stays the more likely she will be caught. She hoped that Nick and Fetcher had got out and was waiting for her somewhere outside. She heard the footsteps again downstairs. She began to shake. She can't panic but she just couldn't help it. She was so frighten that she was trembling. Her eyes and mouth were wide. She couldn't make a noise. She can't just stay where she was. She has to get going and leave.

Ginger slowly began to walk towards the door. She felt her heart racing each step she took. She couldn't even blink her eyes and open her mouth. She felt her skin crawl. Her stomach felt like she was going to be sick. She peaked out of the door and saw that no one was there. But she still heard footsteps underneath the floor. She doesn't know where the footsteps were but she has to be very careful. They could be anywhere. She needs to be on alert everywhere she goes until she is out of the house and safe. She began to sneak out of the laundry room and deeper in to the hallway. She was vigilant with each step she appropriated. Her spine was feeling cold under her skin. She was about to have Goosebumps.

Just then she heard the stairs creaked. Somebody was coming up! She has to hide quickly or else she will get caught. She quickly and quietly ran in to the room that was across from the laundry room. She went over to the first box she saw and she climbed inside. She closed the lids so it would at least try to decrease the odds of her being seen. As she did, piles of dust from the lids came falling on her. Some had accidently went into her mouth. She coughed silently into her left mouth. She hoped that she didn't make enough noise from coughing. She still had some dust in her throat though. She curled herself up into a ball and waited for the footsteps to return back downstairs. She felt the sense of a spider web on her right leg. She felt something tickling where she assumed that a spider was crawling on her. She heard the footsteps coming in the long hallway. She thought that they were going to come in to the room that she was hiding in. It was different.

She heard the footsteps go in to another room. She still remained in her hiding spot just in case they would ever come in to the room that she was hiding in. She heard her own teeth chatting inside her mouth. Her throat was still dry from the dust. She just stayed where she was. Soon she heard the footsteps in the hallway and creaking down the stairs. The footsteps had gone back downstairs. Ginger uses both of her arms to open up the box that she was hiding in. She slowly began to peak out. All she saw was the open door and she saw no sign of anyone up here. She knew that she has to hurry and leave. She sluggishly placed her left leg out of the box. As soon as it felt the floor, she lifts her right leg out of the box. She had gotten both of her legs out of the box. She is out of the box. But she still has to make her way downstairs. She brushed the web off her right leg. She saw a small spider going down her right arm. She gently wiped the spider off her arm. She went through the opening of the door and she retreated from the room.

As she was heading straight in to the hall way and towards the stairs, she saw that all of the lights downstairs had turned on. She almost screamed in terror but she didn't. She heard more footsteps roaming about somewhere downstairs. She knew that she was going to have to be more careful now since that the lights are on which increase the chances of her getting caught. She spreads at the top of the stairway. She knew that she would have to climb down. She pressed her hand against the wall and she slowly began to take the steps down. As soon as she felt her right foot on a step, there was a creak. The stairs had creaked! She just stood there in fear.

Suddenly she heard giant footsteps coming towards the stairs. Someone is coming! Ginger ran up the stairs and into the nearest room. The bedroom. She crawled under the bed and she got in the middle. She laid on her stomach and held the bag closer to her face. She knew that she was going to scream because she was so scared but she covered her mouth with her left hand right away. She heard the footsteps slowing climbing up the stairs. Her heart raced even faster the more she heard the footsteps. The bag claps harder into her palm. The footsteps all of a sudden stopped. They had reached the top of the stairs. A few minutes passed. Then the footstep came in to the bedroom. Ginger saw that the light in the bedroom was turn on. The footsteps grew louder the farther they got into the room. Ginger tried to remain calm but she just couldn't help it.

"_Please don't look under the bed. Please._"

Her heart began to burn as she heard the footsteps coming closer in the room. She did nothing but be silent under the bed. She hoped that whoever just came in the room wouldn't look under the bed. If the footsteps search under the bed, than it's done. She would be caught. She was right; they never should have snuck in the house. She is now stuck inside and she has to risk getting caught in order to get out of here. She wished that they never had gone inside. She wished that they never missed the bus and was on their way home right now. They never would have gone into this mess. She just lay on her stomach as she heard the footsteps coming closer to the bed. She felt the sweat stinging her skin. Her eyes were glue open. She clenched the bag in her hand harder than before. Her other hand was on her mouth so it would prevent her from screaming. Although she couldn't make any sound through her hand, she felt her breath breathing into it. She became tenser the more she heard the footsteps. Her heart was boiling so hard that she could actually explode. Her skin kept on getting chillier every minute that she was trembling. Her bones were numb and frozen inside her. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Ginger became even more petrified thinking that whoever came into the room was going to peak under the bed and see her.

Instead it was different. The footsteps slowly began to make their way out of the room. They went into the hallway and then there was creaking. They were coming down the stairs. They are gone. Ginger was relieved but she waited for a couple minutes just in case they would come back in the room. She waited and there was so sign that the footsteps were coming back in. But Ginger has to get out of there quickly because the footsteps eventually will come back in and turn in for the night. She carefully slithered out from under the bed. She reared herself back up and slowly paced over to the door.

She walked back to the front of the stairway. She couldn't walk down because it would create more noises from the creaking and she could actually get caught this time. She saw the railing at her left side. If she is careful, she could use the railing to get down the stairs. But however, if she uses the railing and if someone came back up while she is trying to get down, she would be seen. She decides to risk it because she needs to leave. She wraps her arms around the railing and then she wraps her legs around it as well. She uses her arms and feet to try to go down a railing like she was climbing down a rope. It was a really long railing. Her fingertips felt the wooden touch of the railing as she climbed down. She hoped that the footsteps wouldn't be coming closer anytime soon. She was uncertain though. She closed her eyes as she climbed lower down the railing. She kept her mouth close. Her body was shaking but she still was trying to climb lower. Suddenly she heard something. It was footsteps and they were coming closer.

"_No!_"

Ginger just paused and held on to the railing tighter. She kept on getting tenser as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Her heart kept on racing and heating up. She was so scared that she actually went. She was embarrassed but she was more worried about being seen than that she had an accident. She held on to the railing tighter as she heard the footsteps coming closer. Then she heard the footsteps stop. They went into another direction. They were not coming towards the stairway. Ginger quietly sighed in relief and continues her way down the railing. She saw that she was getting closer to the bottom of the stairs.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairway. She released her legs from the railing and places them on the floor. She slid her arms off the railing. She came off the railing. She saw that the lights were so bright that she can actually see her shadow. She can tell that this wasn't a good sign. Because of the lights, there is a possibly that she will be caught. She has to be careful of her actions. She looked around and didn't see anybody but she knew that someone was around here somewhere. She looked to her right as she walked forward. She didn't watch where she was going and she ran right into a small stool. She looked at the stool, she saw that it was about to fall down and it had a small vase on it. She tried to grab the vase but it was too late. The vase fell and scattered into millions of tiny pieces on the floor. It created a huge noise. Ginger was just about to curse at herself until she heard giant footsteps coming her way. Someone was coming!

She quickly looked around for a hiding place and she saw an open closet with long coats and big boots. She snuck into the closet and hid behind the coats and boots. She just remained where she was. She forced herself into silence. She heard the footsteps slowing down as it came towards the broken vase. She did hear a low sigh in frustration but it was so low and quiet that she couldn't tell who it was. There were a few minutes of silence. Ginger was getting ready to panic in her hiding place but she couldn't because she would attract whoever it was who got home to the closet. She just stood there helplessly. Her back was against the wall and she could see nothing but coats in front of her. Then she heard a sound of the vase being swept into something. Someone is sweeping up the vase. She heard the footsteps leaving the area. She heard the glass being thrown into garbage. Ginger was just about to leave when she heard the footsteps coming back. She just stayed where she was. She heard the footsteps approaching the closet. It was coming towards the closet! Why was the someone coming towards the closet? She didn't even make a noise. She wasn't even noticeable! Ginger hoped that whoever it was wouldn't look behind the coats.

Just then she heard the closet door shut. It must have been forgotten to be shut. The closet is shut?! Ginger waited until she heard the footsteps went away. When she no longer heard them, she gently looks out of the coats and saw that instead of an opening, it was dark. The door is shut. She can't get out. This couldn't be happening. How could she get out? She has to think of something quick. She saw that on the door, there was a knob. But of course it was too high for her to reach. She has got to somehow open it and leave. She desperately searched around the closet. Maybe there is something she could use to get the knob open. Then she found a brown coat with a strap to tie around to have the coat shut. What could she use with a coat? She can't climb up on the coats because she could pull them down and it would create noises. But the strap could be useful. She gazed at the strap and then at the knob. It gave her an idea.

She walked over to the coat and she pulled the strap out of it. She came under the knob while she held the strap in her hands. She took a deep breath quietly and she threw the strap into the air. It misses the knob. She tried again but she still missed the knob. She counted to three quietly to herself and she threw the strap. This time it finally reaches the knob. The middle of the strap was over the knob and each end of hanging. Ginger grabbed each end of the strap and she turns herself around to make them weave over each other like she was braiding someone's hair. When she was finished, she took out the pin that she found from the jewelry store and she used it to each the strap together. It now looks like a braided rope.

She grabbed the rope with both of her hands, place her feet on the door, and she began climbing up the rope like she was rock climbing. She almost fell a couple times but she was able to put herself back together. She kept on climbing until she finally reaches the knob. She wraps her body around it while her feet were still on the door. She turns the knob left with her body and it caused the door to make a creek. Ginger smiled as she slid down the rope to the ground. She picked up her bag and just as she was about to push the door, she heard the sound of the fridge being opened. A few minutes later the fridge was slammed shut as it there was something missing in there. Ginger remembered that she had taken some of the food out of there. Someone must have noticed that it was gone! If someone notices that it was gone than they would have a feeling that someone is in their house. She then heard footsteps coming her way. Ginger knew that even if she kept the rope on the knob which would resemble that someone was in there, she doesn't have enough time. She can't stay in the closet any longer. She gently pushed the door open and turns to her left.

She entered into a dark room which was good luck to Ginger since she won't be seen. All she has to do is to remain quiet. Fortunately she remembered where the doggy door was. She started her way straight forward into the darkness. She couldn't see where she was going through. She hoped that she was heading in the right direction. It was bad enough that she is trying to get out of the house before she gets caught. She doesn't even know who it was who came home. She still kept on going forward. She tiptoed as she went. She can't make any more noise. Then she heard the footsteps coming towards the closet.

That can't be good. If the someone came towards the closet then they would have noticed that someone was hiding in there. It was bad enough that she had made enough noises upstairs and the vase broke, and that the someone probably noticed that some of the food is missing. Ginger knew that she just has to be more aware of where she is at and try to get out as soon as possible. She kept on going straight forward in her direction. She no longer heard the footsteps. Is that a good sign? Maybe whoever it is left. As Ginger went forward in her direction, she noticed that she is very close to the doggy door. She knew that she is getting close.

Suddenly, the room that she was in light up. Someone had turned on the lights! She has recently been seen! Ginger knew that even though she has been seen, she could still try to escape. She heard the footsteps coming closer behind her. Ginger knew where the doggy door was and she zoomed forward. As she ran, she heard the footsteps becoming louder and larger behind her. Ginger was yelling at herself in her mind as she ran.

"_RUN GINGER! DON'T LOOK BACK!_"

She turns right leading her into another room. As she ran, she knocks over some stools, chairs, and small tables to try to prevent whoever was chasing her. She doesn't know if it is working or not but all she is worried about is to try to escape. Ginger just kept on running straight forward. She felt like she could faint from running but she still yelled at herself in her mind.

"KEEP RUNNING! KEEP RUNNING!"

She saw that a small table was in her way so she leaped over it and she kept on running as soon as her feet hit the run. It was probably Mr. Tweedy who was chasing her since he was always the one who foiled their failed escape attempts. Right ahead of her was the doggy door. She was almost out! Ginger zoomed up to it and she began crawling through it. She heard the footsteps running closer behind her. As she almost pulled herself out, something grabbed her legs and she was almost pulled back in but she pressed her hands against the sides of the doggy door. She was being pulled in! Ginger kept on pushing herself forward and kept on kicking her legs. Then she pulled herself out of the doggy door and she ran straight forward.

Ginger heard the door open behind her and light was coming out but she still kept on running. If she keeps on running, she will escape. There was a pile of tiny stones ahead of her and she didn't see them. Ginger still kept on running. She is very close to escaping and she will escape. Just then as she ran, she slips on the stones and it caused her to fell backwards on the ground. As soon as her head hit the ground, she instantly became unconscious. She laid there on her back on the ground knocked out.

The footsteps slowed down and walked up to Ginger. As they came slower, a dark tall shadow went over Ginger's body. A pair of dark boots stops in front of her. However it was not Mr. Tweedy.

Worse. It was Mrs. Tweedy.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	19. A dark reunion

As eyelids open, their vision was at first blurry. It took a few minutes until they finally went back to clear. The green eyes blinked a few times and search around the area. Ginger had just woken up from her unconsciousness. She saw a ceiling straight ahead of her. Her eyes went to the right and to the left, they still show the ceiling. She felt something hard against her back. Her arms were spread out. Her legs were straight next to each other. Ginger lift her head up and saw that she was back in the kitchen. She sat up and she saw that she was on a kitchen table. She didn't know what happen. But she knows that she didn't escape and she had got caught. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her and a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Well, I am quite surprised that you came back here."

Ginger almost gasped as soon as she heard that voice spoke to her. The footsteps went to the right and Mrs. Tweedy turn to the front of the table. She looked pretty much the same except that she aged a year and she wore a green dress instead of her red one. Ginger figured that she was the one who came home, chased her, and caught her. She knew that she remembers her because she was the one to lead the chickens to freedom, and had tricked her into cutting the lights. She didn't know what could get worse. She already has to deal with Lloyd, the foxes, missing the bus, and she doesn't need to deal with Mrs. Tweedy. Everything just kept on getting worse. Mrs. Tweedy stops in front of Ginger.

"You might as well speak. I know very well that you can talk."

Hearing her haunting voice made Ginger's skin crawl. Ginger remembers Mrs. Tweedy very well. She was cruel, cold, terrifying, and evil. She was the killer of some of her friends and her mother. She had attempted to turn all of the chickens in to pie machines for money. She had tried to stop them from escaping when they were flying in the crate. She almost killed her when Ginger was able to trick Mrs. Tweedy in to cutting the lights.

Ginger saw that Mrs. Tweedy took something from behind her back. It was the bag that contains the food and the blankets. She opens up the bag and pours it on the table. Fruits, vegetables, and blankets came pounding on it. Ginger knew that she was in big trouble as she saw Mrs. Tweedy put her hands behind her back.

"Are you going to explain this to me?"

Ginger just stood there in fear at Mrs. Tweedy. She almost jumped as she heard her spoke again.

"I know very well that you attempted to steal them. You snuck into my house and took some of the food and the blankets into your bag you have. You really thought that you could pull it off for a chicken? Stupid, worthless creatures."

Ginger felt her heart slowly beginning to pound. Seeing Mrs. Tweedy again after three years was petrifying her. She didn't know who was worse. Lloyd or Mrs. Tweedy. Mrs. Tweedy stood there at Ginger waiting for an answer. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Tweedy and I divorced a long time ago. Just to let you know."

That didn't surprise Ginger. She had found their relationship quite strange. She remembers that they never really got along with each other. She never got why they were even married. They didn't even act like a couple at all. She also never got why they called each other by their last name instead of their first names like other couples do.

"I know you can talk. Aren't you going to talk to me?"

Ginger still remained silent. She was afraid to even talk. She wondered how did Mrs. Tweedy found out that she could talk. She then remembered that when she tricked her into cutting the rope, she said "bye bye". She also remembered that Rocky thought that she had died because when she tricked her into cutting the rope, Mrs. Tweedy tried to behead her and she duck just in time to make it look like she was decapitated. It was heartbreaking to hear him cry "No" in terror. He thought that she was dead.

Mrs. Tweedy began to talk to Ginger again.

"I wouldn't be surprise that you do remember. What am I saying? You _do_ remember me. I think you were here ever since you were a chick. Then one day you just decided to get all of the chickens to freedom don't you? You ruin my plan to turn this farm in to a full scale oppdamated production. I was sick and tired of making miserable profits. I almost became rich. But then you ruin everything. I am guessing that it was probably you who destroyed the pie machine. I remember that we were going to test it by using you but it stopped working and you were gone. You were not seen again until you tried to get the ramp up for the crate to go. I tried to stop you but some rooster stopped me with a bike. I fainted and then I saw the strings that was hanging from the crate, I grabbed on to it and climbed up, you fell out and I tried to kill you, but you tricked me and I ended falling in to the pie machine, it exploded, and everything was ruin. You ruined everything! If it hadn't been for you, I would have been rich right now!"

Ginger knew and could tell that this wasn't a good sign. Mrs. Tweedy is mad at her for leading all of the chickens to freedom and that the pie machine was ruined. She remembers her very well. Ginger felt a strong tension in her arms. She knew that if there is a chance of her escaping, she will take it. If she can escape once, she can escape again. She just hoped that she would get the chance soon before it's too late. She doesn't have a chance of escaping now unfortunately. She doesn't even know where Nick and Fetcher are. She hoped that they got away and is waiting for her somewhere. Ginger just sat there in silence as Mrs. Tweedy spoke to her again.

"My older brother and I never knew our father. Our mother never mentions anything about him so we never really care. She had money rather than she was unwise and useless. We lived with her for a while for a lovely home. We would get about everything we wanted. We were quite spoiled. However my mother was a dumb idoit and sometimes out of her mind sometimes. Do you want to know what she did one day? She ran off and stole some chickens from a farm! What a goose! Anyway she got arrested for that and my brother and I were put in a foster home. She was convicted within a year. My brother and I lost everything. The money, the house, everything we had. The foster home that we were put in was a slob. They had no money and didn't know how to take care of their own home and their selves. We were forced to take care of them and ourselves. I missed that feeling of being rich. I had so much money and it never had felt so good. I hated chickens because it was what my mother stole when she got arrested. One day, I was looking to for dinner, and I found a chicken. I grabbed it and I chop off its head. I felt so good after that. It made me feel so much alive."

Ginger was terrified to hear her say that. She remembered that every time when there was a chicken that haven't laid an egg for three days straight, Mrs. Tweedy would always be happy because it meant that they would be taken to the chop. Ginger jumped as Mrs. Tweedy spoke again.

"And do you know what my brother did one day? He told me that he was going to the store but instead he lied to me and ran into an orphanage where he was adopted instead. He didn't even bother to take me there with him. He only cared about himself and left me, his own younger sister."

Ginger couldn't believe it but she actually felt sorry for Mrs. Tweedy. She never had any siblings and she wished she did because she was quite lonely after her mother's death. She couldn't imagine a sibling doing something like that. However she still hated Mrs. Tweedy because of how she treated her and all of the chickens at the farm, killed some of her friends, and her mother. Mrs. Tweedy spoke to her again.

"Since then I decided that I would make myself rich again someday. One day, I heard of Mr. Tweedy and the farming business and I thought that I could make a living at that. I only married him because of my interest in the farming business."

That would pretty explain their relationship. Ginger knew that they didn't really like each other. Mrs. Tweedy crossed her arms and went over to Ginger.

"We are still on this about what you had tried to steal from me. You took some of the food and the blankets. You must need them for something really important. Let me guess, the other chickens are off in their freedom somewhere and you are taking those items to them because they need them. You might be useful to me. You probably remember where they are. Tell me where they are. I know that you can talk very well."

Ginger just froze there in fear. She couldn't believe what was happening. Mrs. Tweedy wants her to tell her where the chickens are. Ginger was not going to do it. She already was going though that she might lose Rocky and she didn't want and need to be going through losing her freedom. She doesn't want her friends to be losing their freedom and returning to the farm. And the chicks, what would the chicks feel from losing the freedom they were born in to living in a horrible place. She decided that she will just remain quiet. She remembered that when she tried to lie to Lloyd, she failed. She was not going to make the same mistake again. Ginger just sat there in silence.

Mrs. Tweedy was losing her patience.

"I know you can talk. Tell me where they are."

Ginger still said nothing. Mrs. Tweedy crossed her arms.

"I guess I will have to try to force you to then."

She went over to the sink and she turn on the water. Ginger can hear the water filling up the sink. She couldn't tell whether it was hot or cold. Ginger got up and tried to escape but unfortunately she heard the water stopped and footsteps coming behind her.

"Don't even think about it!" Mrs. Tweedy hissed.

Suddenly Ginger was swooped up and brought over to the sink. Mrs. Tweedy put her right hand on the back of Ginger's head and her left hand on Ginger's neck. She was held next to the sink. Ginger then heard Mrs. Tweedy's voice behind her.

"I will give you three chances to speak up. Tell me where they are."

Ginger still remained silent. All of a sudden Mrs. Tweedy pushed Ginger's head in the cold water. It was cold underneath and Ginger knew that she was going to drown unless she comes up soon. She can see through the water and saw the bubbles that were coming out of her mouth. She couldn't breathe under there. Just then she felt her head being brought up from the surface. Ginger was inhaling air from being under the water.

"Are you going to tell me where they are?"

Ginger still didn't respond to Mrs. Tweedy. She felt her head being brought back in the water. She had her eyes closed underneath and she desperately tried to breathe. She was losing air underneath. She felt her head being brought back up from the surface and she tried to breathe.

"Just tell me where they are!"

Ginger still didn't give Mrs. Tweedy an answer. She felt her head being shoved in the water this time even harder. Ginger couldn't breathe although she tried to. She felt the bubbles coming out of her mouth. She can hear the sounds of the water underneath. Some water was coming in her ears. Her eyes were open and she can see the underneath water. Soon Ginger was brought back up from the water. She was breathing in and out and her whole body was shivering. She was thrown back on to the kitchen table where Mrs. Tweedy stood there angry at her.

"I am guessing that I will never know where they are."

Ginger was relieved that she was successful not to tell her about them. She had saved their lives. But she then had a bad feeling about what will happen next. Mrs. Tweedy spoke to her again.

"You are useless to me. But you will end up being useful after your death."

Ginger knew that this mean that she would die soon. Mrs. Tweedy went over to the corner of the kitchen and she picked up her hatchet. Ginger still felt her throat being dry from the dust and she coughed into her right hand. All of a sudden, Mrs. Tweedy dropped the hatchet and stood at Ginger in disgust. She went over to the dower and pulled out her red rubber gloves. She puts them on and head over towards Ginger. She picks her up and threw her in a small cage on a counter. Ginger felt the metal as she was slammed in to it. She heard the door shut and was being locked behind her.

"Eck!" she heard Mrs. Tweedy yelled.

Ginger glanced over her right shoulder to see Mrs. Tweedy heading over towards a phone. She picks it up and began dialing the buttons. She places the phone against her right ear. Ginger just stood there wondering what is going to happen. Just then she heard Mrs. Tweedy beginning to talk.

"No. But I remember you saying that you had done chickens before."

Ginger just stared at her. She wondered who she was talking to.

"No I am not but I found this chicken inside my home and I think she has bird flu or something."

Ginger was puzzled to hear that. She is not sick. She doesn't have bird flu at all. Why does Mrs. Tweedy think she is sick?

"She coughed and isn't coughing one of the symptoms of bird flu?"

Ginger realized that her coughing from her dried throat had gotten Mrs. Tweedy to think that she was sick. Why did she even care if she was sick or not. It just doesn't make sense.

"No she didn't coughed at me but I grabbed her and I don't know whether I will be sick now thanks to her!"

Ginger just had gotten the picture. Mrs. Tweedy didn't care that she was sick; she was only worried because she doesn't want to get any kind of bird diseases from her and since she thinks that she has bird flu, she thinks that she might get it now because she was around her. That made sense.

"No I am not overreacting! I think she has bird flu! Because of her, I might have it!"

Ginger worried about what will happen next. She knew that she has to get out of here somehow but she doesn't know how to right now.

"Alright, I will bring her in. What day next week would be fine?"

Ginger begins to panic. Next week? She can't be there next week! She has to get back home! She also has to get away from Mrs. Tweedy. Then she heard Mrs. Tweedy on the phone again.

"Oh, really? I can do that timing. "

Ginger saw that Mrs. Tweedy took out a small piece of paper and begin writing something down.

"Ok, so tomorrow at eleven thirty?"

Ginger almost sighed in relieved. But she still was nervous because tomorrow would be the fourth day and she has to get away from Mrs. Tweedy before she kills her.

"Alright, I will be there tomorrow. Goodbye."

Mrs. Tweedy hanged up the phone and went over to Ginger.

"You have an appointment with the vet tomorrow at eleven thirty am. I was going to have you come in next week but there an appointment that got cancelled so I will be coming in at that time. You better not have got me sick you worthless creature."

Ginger rolled her eyes at Mrs. Tweedy. She is not sick; she has only coughed before of her dry throat. She heard Mrs. Tweedy spoke again.

"Either way if you're sick or not, I will kill you."

Ginger became horrified right away. She definitely needs to escape from Mrs. Tweedy. Suddenly Mrs. Tweedy open up the cage and took Ginger out of there. She went over to the front door and opened it. She went down the stairs, she headed over towards the coal bin, and she threw Ginger in there. Ginger fell on the coals on her back. She watched as Mrs. Tweedy closed the lid.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	20. Nick and Fetcher to the rescue

A pothole open in the middle of the road and out came Nick and Fetcher. They had ditch the cat by quickly getting in the pothole. They quickly climbed out and ran on to the side walk. They both were breathing.

"That was a close one!" Nick said.

"I know! We were lucky that we were able to fool the cat. " Fetcher said.

They both thought about Ginger.

"We have to go back and get Ginger!" Fetcher said.

"I agree! We shouldn't even have snuck in there in the first place! I don't know if she is waiting for us there or if she even got out or not."

"Do you remember where the house is?"

"Yes I do! Do you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We will go back and get her out of there and we will get moving and on our way back home. We will try to make the raft from the trees. We are _not_ I repeat _not_ going back in that house or any other house."

"I agree with you Nick."

"Let's go hurry!"

Nick and Fetcher ran as fast as they could to go back to the house to save Ginger.

* * *

Lloyd had just built his campsite. He had just made the fire. He walked back and forth to try to think of the trails that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher might have gone through.

"Let's see, since I don't see any raft by the shore then they are not going to be sailing home which would be perfect since Fox won't get away from me. I will find her sooner or later."

Lloyd then smiled with an evil grin. He had just thought of the trail that they had gone on.

"This will be perfect. Fox my dear; you are going to be sorry that you ever led everyone to freedom!"

Lloyd began to chuckle evilly.

* * *

The sun was just rising in the sky. Rocky had just reached the shore on his log. He stood up and he walked up on to the island. He was kicking his feet the whole time in the water. He began to breathe in and out. His feet were sore from kicking in the water for a while. He felt like he could rest but he forced himself up.

"No I can't do this now. I will not rest until I get Ginger home safety."

As he began to trail deeper into the woods, he noticed something. He remembered that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were supposed to put a red flag next to their raft. There was no red flag or raft. He knew that something was not right.

"Oh no."

Rocky pulled his backpack over his shoulder and he paced into the woods.

"Don't worry Ginger, I promise you I will not let him get you. I will bring you, Nick, and Fetcher back home right away."

* * *

Ginger desperately was trying to find a way out of the coal bin so she can escape Mrs. Tweedy. She searched through all of the coals, tried to open the door that she had been released from her punishment from the failed escape attempts but it wouldn't open. Dirt was on her face, her orange sweater, and her hands and under her fingernails. She shook her head as she still found no sign of an escape route in the bin. She stood up and kick at the wall in frustration. She sat on the coals, picks one up, and threw it at the wall. She crossed her arms and sighed.

Ginger just couldn't believe that this was all really happening. It was all a nightmare to her. She wished that this was just all a dream. She wished that she never had got into that house. She wished that she never had missed that bus. She wished that Lloyd had never come to the island. She wished that she had enjoyed her freedom and marriage without worrying about Rocky leaving her again someday. She put her head in her arms and cried. She had lost everything. She had lost Rocky, Mac, Bunty, Babs, Fowler, and her freedom. Everything had gotten worse for her ever since Lloyd came along. How she hated Lloyd. He had threaten Rocky that he will kill her unless he returns to the circus and now since they won't be coming back to the island, he will take him back. How she hated Mrs. Tweedy. She had abused her ever since she was only a baby chick, killed her mother, killed some of her friends, tried to turn everyone into pies, tried to kill her on the crate, and now she had caught her from escaping and will kill her after she is taken to the vet.

Ginger sniffed softly into her arms. She peaked up and her eyes were red and soaked with water. There was tear stain on both of her cheeks. A tear came out of her right eye and fell on the ground.

"Heaven help me. Please."

Ginger wished that she would be given a big break soon. She needs it. Everything had gone wrong for her already. She needs good luck so she can somehow escape and return home. She stood up and realized what she was doing. She can't just sit here and cry. She has to try to find a way to escape.

Ginger began to search in the coals again to try to find a way out. All of a sudden she heard familiar voices.

"Ginger!"

"Ginger, where are you?"

There were Nick and Fetcher's voices. They had come to rescue her! Ginger was filled with joy that she will be saved. She wiped her face and she began pounding on the wall so they would know that she is in there.

"NICK! FETCHER! IM IN HERE!"

She pound on the metal wall louder. Nick and Fetcher immediacy gazed at the coal bin knowing that Ginger was in there.

"I'M IN HERE! I'M IN HERE!"

Nick and Fetcher ran over to the coal bin. They began talking to her though the wall.

"Ginger, are you in there?" Nick yelled.

Ginger's face lift up. She knew that they were right outside the wall.

"YES! I am in here!" she shouted though the wall.

"What happen? What are you doing in there?" Fetcher asked.

"I had got the food and blankets but Mrs. Tweedy got home. I tried to escape from her but she caught me. She took the food and blankets from me. She tried to get me to tell her where the others were by trying to drown me but I didn't give her an answer. She was going to kill me but I coughed because my throat was dry and she thinks that I am sick. She is going to take me to the vet at eleven thirty and afterword whether I am sick or not, she will kill me!"

Nick and Fetcher gasped after they heard her told them what have happen. They knew right away that they have to get her out of there.

"Don't worry we'll get you out!" Nick yelled.

"It is already morning!" Fetcher said.

Ginger all of a sudden stood there in terror. If it is already morning, than she is going to be taken to the vet soon.

"Do you two know what time it is?"

"I think it's about-"

Just then she heard the front door open. Nick and Fetcher quickly hid behind the coal bin. Ginger knew who was coming. The lid of the coal bin open. Mrs. Tweedy reaches for Ginger and pulls her out. She threw her in to a brown cardboard box and started to head over towards the car. Ginger knew that she was going to be taken to the vet right now. She saw Nick and Fetcher peeking out from behind the coal bin. She mouthed "Help me" to them. Suddenly a lid was put at the opening of the box that Ginger was in. She kept on hitting at it to try to knock it over so she can get out but it was useless. She heard the truck open and felt the box being place into the truck. She heard the truck closed.

Nick and Fetcher knew that they had to try to save Ginger. They found some rope with a hook in front of them and they grabbed it. They found some roller blades and they each took one. They waited until Mrs. Tweedy was heading towards the front door. They snuck behind the truck and they put the hook though the license plate. They quickly ran to the back of their car and they jump in to the rollerblade. They heard the car starting.

"Alright Fetcher, hold on tightly when it starts."

"Ok Nick."

The cars begin to drive off with Nick and Fetcher hanging on to their ropes and standing in the rollerblades. They both look like they were water skiing. The car went on to the road with Nick and Fetcher hanging on behind. The car came in the middle of the road and other cars. Nick and Fetcher knew that they would have to be careful. They move their rollerblades whether they saw a car coming in their direction. In the truck, the box kept on falling all over the place. Ginger would always end up falling in the box whether it moved. She tried to keep herself up but she couldn't. It was making her dizzy. She hoped that this would end soon.

Soon Ginger felt the car being pulled in somewhere. Oh no. They are here. Nick and Fetcher came out of the rollerblade, pulled the rope out, and then threw the rollerblades and the rope out into the parking space. They were about to try to get Ginger out of the truck but they heard the front door open. They both quickly hid under the car. Ginger just sat inside the box and felt it going up. Mrs. Tweedy had picked up the box and was heading inside the vet. Ginger tried to breathe in and breathe out.

"_Alright Ginger_. _Don't worry_, _everything will be alright_. _Nick and Fetcher will save you_." She said to herself in her mind.

Ginger all of a sudden paused. What if they don't save her before it's too late? She knew that she has to find a way to escape as soon as possible. She doesn't know when or how but when she finds an opportunity to escape, she will take it.

She felt the box being placed on the ground and she heard people talking. She knew that they are in the waiting room. She doesn't know what time it is but she has to try to escape before her appointment. Are vets dangerous? She knows very well what a vet is but she had never had gone to one. More likely they wouldn't hurt her but she still has to escape from Mrs. Tweedy since she will kill her after the appointment. She wondered where Nick and Fetcher were. They either was waiting for her to get back so they can try to rescue her or maybe somehow they followed the car and is plotting to rescue her at the vet. She tried to lift the top of the box up but she felt Mrs. Tweedy pushing down the lid so she wouldn't get out. Ginger sat back on the ground. She noticed the wall in front of her. She walked up to it and she pressed her thumb through the wall. It created a hole; she peaks through it with her left eye.

She saw that there was all kind of animals in the waiting room with their owners. There were dogs, cats, and parrots. She even saw a goose there. She saw that there was a clock on the wall. She looks at it and she was the time. The small hand was on the eleven and the long hand close to the six. Ginger shook her head and knew what this means. Then she heard a woman's voice.

"Melisha"

Melisha is Mrs. Tweedy's name. Ginger's heart began to pound.

"_Oh no_." She said in her mind.

She fell down as she felt the box being lifted into the air. She knew that it was time for her appointment. The box was in the air for a few minutes until she felt it stopped. She heard the door closed. This means that they are in a room. Suddenly Mrs. Tweedy lift up the lid of the box. Ginger felt like this could be her opportunity to escape. She jumped out but unfortunately Mrs. Tweedy grabbed her before she even would have time to run.

"Oh no you're not!"

Ginger sighed in frustration. She looked around the room. The walls were white and there were brown cabinets on them. There was a silver table with a long pole that held something that seems to be a light. She looked down and saw that she was on a dark table.

Nick and Fetcher peaked out from underneath the car. They got up right away and started to head over towards the building. They knew that they have to try to save Ginger.

Just then Ginger heard a door open. A middle age man with grey hair with a white coat came in. That must be the vet.

"Is this the chicken?" he asked.

Mrs. Tweedy looked annoyed at his question.

"Yes this is the chicken! What did you think this is? Why would I bring in something else when I told you that I found her? Are you that clueless?"

The vet rolled his eyes at her.

"Calm down Melisha, I was just asking a simple question."

Mrs. Tweedy released Ginger on the table. She went to the corner of the room next to the window, and she crossed her arms at the vet.

"Just check her up!"

The vet shut the door behind him and he went over to the table where Ginger sat.

"Are you sure that you think she's sick?"

Mrs. Tweedy place her hands on her hips.

"She coughed in one of her hands, and I grabbed her!"

"But she didn't cough at you. Is that correct?"

"Yes but I grabbed her!"

The vet took out a small flashlight and he points it into Ginger's eyes to look for symptoms of Marek's Disease.

"Well you might just have been over reacting. Just because she coughed doesn't mean that she might be sick."

Mrs. Tweedy was about to say something but she just groan instead. The vet checked Ginger's arms and legs.

"Well she doesn't have Marek's disease." He said.

He began examining Ginger's comb. Ginger just stood there. She hopes that they would somehow leave soon so she can try to escape. She heard the vet spoke again.

"So far she seems healthy to me. I'll just give her this just to be safe."

Ginger unexpectedly felt a sharp pain in her right arm. It was like she had been sung by a bee. She turns to her right and saw that the vet had given her a shot with a needle. The vet placed his stethoscope against Ginger's chest, he listen for a moment. He then took them off.

"Her heart beat seems normal."

He took off Ginger's orange sweater. Ginger knew that now they would see her bald body. She saw that Mrs. Tweedy was about ready to laugh at her because of the loss of her feathers. That didn't surprise Ginger. The vet began examining her body.

"Do you know what the causes of her loss of feathers are?"

"No. I didn't check for that."

"Well, it could have been from ticks and lice."

"_Stupid foxes_." Ginger said in her head. The loss of her feathers was from the foxes plucking her. Not from ticks and lice.

"But from what I see she probably has a habit of plucking them out." The vet said.

The vet walked away from the table.

"I think she's healthy."

"But what if I got something from her?!" Mrs. Tweedy snorted.

"If she is healthy then she spread nothing to you and you are fine. But I will have X-rays taken on her and I will see if she has worms."

Ginger reckoned that the silver table with the long pole that held the light must be the X-ray Machine. The vet originated over to her, picks her up, and brought her over to the machine. She was placed on her back. The light pointed at her whole body. The vet came over to the machine. He pressed a button on the light.

"I will go and look at her X-ray." He said.

Nick and Fetcher had been hiding behind a plant in the waiting room. They were looking for Ginger.

"Nick, I don't see Ginger."

"She must have been taken to a room somewhere."

Nick and Fetcher decided that they would question the animals in the waiting room to see if they saw anything. They carefully crotch down so they can avoid the humans and came to the pet animals.

"Excuse me, have you seen a chicken?" Nick asked a parrot.

The parrot shook his head.

"Nope. Nah-uh. "

His owner heard that and he viewed at his pet.

"I told you not to say that over and over again. Michael should not have been repeating stuff constantly in front of you. It's bad enough he just keeps on giving you too much crackers nonstop. What am I going to do with you?

"Have you seen a chicken in here?" Fetcher asked a golden receiver.

"No sorry."

A goose then went over towards Nick and Fetcher.

"Why are you looking for a chicken?"

"She is in trouble and we have to get her back home fast." Fetcher said.

The goose just hoisted there and she began to examine her mind. She spoke to Nick and Fetcher.

"I didn't see any chicken but I did see a woman carrying a brown box in here. It sounded like someone was in the box. Does that sound familiar?"

Nick and Fetcher remembered seeing Ginger getting placed in the brown box.

"Yes that is it!" Nick said.

"Well they were called in for an appointment. I remember seeing the woman walking straight and then she turn left. That's all I know."

Nick and Fetcher both thanked the goose and they began to walk in the hallway. They still had to be aware of the humans.

Mrs. Tweedy and Ginger had been waiting in the room for the vet to come back and tell them the results. Ginger just wanted to escape from Mrs. Tweedy soon. She was about to rise up from the table but Mrs. Tweedy saw her so she lay back down.

"Don't even try!"

The door open and the vet came back in.

"I checked her X-rays and she has no worms. She is healthy. She didn't spread anything to you."

"Thank you."

Ginger knew that this means that she will be taken back to Mrs. Tweedy's place where she will be killed.

"But I did found something."

Ginger halted as she overheard the vet. What happen? What is wrong with her?

"What is it?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

"Do you know the last time she laid an egg?"

"No I just found her last night."

It takes chickens five days to lay an egg. Ginger lays her eggs either in the mornings or in the evenings. She had laid her last egg in the evening. It was just after she and Rocky had watched the sunset on her favorite hill. She always laid unfertilized eggs so she would always dispose of them. Since it had been four days she had laid her egg, she will be laying another one tomorrow either in the morning or in the evening. She usually lays one egg due to her figure. The most eggs that she had ever laid in her life were two and it was only once.

Nick and Fetcher were heading farther in to the hallway. They knew that they are getting close to Ginger. They will rescue her. Then they rescue her, they will go home. They heard some humans talking about a chicken. They knew that they were talking about Ginger. They heard them saying what room she is in. The room was 209. They are at 199. They are getting close. They ran faster into the hallway. They are going to be rescuing Ginger for sure.

"Alright what did the X-ray show?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

"The X-ray showed that depending on when she laid her last egg, she will be laying another one soon."

Mrs. Tweedy rolled her eyes.

"Like that is no surprise. She's a hen. That's what-"

The vet interrupted her.

"It will be fertilized."

Ginger just discovered that she and Rocky are going to have a baby chick. She hoped that Nick and Fetcher would be rescuing her soon somehow.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	21. Ginger's rescue and big break

"Are we there yet Nick?"

"Not yet, but we are getting close Fetcher."

Nick and Fetcher suddenly stopped because there was a cart being pushed in the hall. It was affecting them from heading deeper in to the hall. They both hid behind a plant. They hoped that they will be able to save Ginger before it's too late.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Mrs. Tweedy snapped.

Ginger became tense. She became apprehensive because Mrs. Tweedy had also heard the news.

"Why would I be joking? "The vet said.

"Whatever." Mrs. Tweedy said.

Ginger felt her heart beating. She knew that she has to save herself and her unborn chick before it's too late. She has to escape somehow. Ginger noticed that Mrs. Tweedy looked at her and gave her an evil grin. She knew that she was up to something.

"Is there any suggestions?" Mrs. Tweedy asked.

"What do you mean?" The vet asked.

"Well since she will be laying a fertilized egg soon, do you think that there are suggestions of what to do about it?"

"Yeah you can either buy the supplies for her to care for the chick or you can sell the egg to a farm, school, or research center. I know a couple of places where they would buy it, and raise it until it become a full grown chicken. We can keep her here until she lays the egg, we would transport it, and then you can pick this hen up and you can get your money."

Mrs. Tweedy gave Ginger another evil grin and she responds to the vet.

"I like the second suggestion. I will do that."

"_NO!_" Ginger screamed in her mind.

Ginger couldn't believe this was really happening. Mrs. Tweedy is purposely going to sell her chick somewhere and she will never even get to see it hatch. Afterwards she will be taken back to the house where she would be killed. Ginger has to escape Mrs. Tweedy and save herself and her chick before it's too late. It was bad enough that Rocky might be taken back to the circus and then he would lose him. She doesn't want to lose her baby. She has to bring her baby back home where it would be safe and warm.

The vet took out a catalog.

"This has the lists of where they would accept the egg. I show you it over there."

A young nurse open the door and came in the room.

"Do you know where room 401 is sir?"

The vet stared at her in frustration.

"It is a couple floors ahead. I know you're new here but you should get used to your surroundings."

The nurse left the room. As the vet and Mrs. Tweedy were talking, Ginger had noticed something. The door was open. It was barely had a crack. She looked at the vet and Mrs. Tweedy and back at the door. Since they are not paying attention to her, she could secretly climbed down from the X-ray machine, sneak over to the door, go out the door, and escape. This is her only chance of escaping. She will take this opportunity. Mrs. Tweedy had taken away her mother and some of her friends and she is not going to let her take away her baby.

Ginger cautiously crawled over the table until she reached the edge. She turns her body over and she gently begins climbing down. As she did, she made sure that the vet and Mrs. Tweedy were paying no attention to her. She felt her toes reaching the floor. It was cold. She place her feet on the floor. She tip toes over to the door. She was as quiet as she possibly can be. Ginger finally approaches the door and she went through the crack. She turns right. She was out! But she still has to get out of here before they noticed that she is gone.

Ginger went straight ahead into the hall. She saw that there were all kinds of vets and nurses in here. She saw that the hall was pretty much crowded. It made her nervous because it could affect her coming out. Ginger took a deep breath and went through the crowd. Since the crowd was so big, they didn't even notice her. It was still hard to get through because there were so many people. It was like she was swimming through a whole ocean of humans. They all looked pretty much the same. Ginger hoped that she would get out quickly before the vet and Mrs. Tweedy finds out that she's gone. She wasn't going to give up. She is trying to get herself and her unborn baby out of here and back home safely. Ginger was about to panic until she heard familiar voices.

"Ginger!"

"Ginger over here!"

Ginger saw that Nick and Fetcher are up ahead of her and they were hiding behind a plant. She lit up in joy and she quickly ran up to them.

"You're here! You came to save me!"

"Yeah but we still have to get out of here!" Fetcher said.

"I know! Let's go home!" Ginger said.

She is in desperate to get home, give Lloyd the jewels, and save Rocky from returning to the island. She also wants to bring her unborn chick home safely. She wants to it have a wonderful home and to know its father Rocky. Ginger decides that she will be the one to announce the news to her husband after Lloyd leaves. She wants Rocky to meet his own child and her child to meet its own father.

"We have no time! We must hurry!" Nick said.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher quickly ran out from behind the plant but unfortunately they had stepped out at a wrong time. They heard humans screaming at them suddenly.

"RATS!"

"HEY THAT CHICKEN IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HER ROOM FOR HER APPOINTMENT! GET HER!"

Ginger gasped. Some of the vets and nurses must have known that she was the chicken since they probably were there when the vet was looking at her X-rays. She don't get why they would be scared of Nick and Fetcher since they are vets and they probably had treated rats here before. She knew that the three of them must leave.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Nick yelled.

"RUN!" Ginger screamed.

"WHERE?" Fetcher yelled.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" Ginger screamed.

They ran forward into the hall. Vets and nurses came charging at them like lions charging at their prey. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher ran to the right but humans were racing at them. They ran to the left but humans were racing at them. They just ran forward into the hall way. But as Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher ran forward, they saw more humans racing at them.

"OH NO!" Fetcher yelled.

Ginger had an idea.

"SLIDE UNDER! COME ON!" she yelled.

"WHEN NOW? Nick yelled.

"NO WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

They keep on racing towards the humans. The three of them were being chased from the front, behind and the sides.

"ONE!"

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher kept on running.

"TWO!"

Nick and Fetcher became anxious because they saw that they were heading closer into the humans.

"GINGER!"

"THREE!"

Ginger saw the perfect timing.

"NOW!"

She jump up and when she reached the floor, she slide under the humans. Nick and Fetcher repeated the same stunt that she had just did. The humans suddenly ran in to each other and fell down. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher kept on running ahead. They knew that they are almost out. They saw that they are getting close to the waiting room. They ended up yelling at each other because of the riot from the humans chasing them.

"Ginger, when we escape we are _NOT _going back in to that house!" Nick yelled.

"Great! I never want to go back there anyway!" Ginger yelled.

"We will make the raft out of the trees when we reach the lake!" Fetcher yelled.

"Excellent!" Ginger yelled.

Just then more humans jumped in front of them. There was nowhere that they would be able to slide under them. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher turn to their right but humans had come there too. The three of them turned to the left but there were also humans there. They turned behind but there were humans behind them as well. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher just stood there in fear. The humans had surrounded and cornered them.

"OH! GIVE US A BREAK PLEASE!" Ginger screamed.

A young male vet came in to the room where the vet and Mrs. Tweedy were.

"Excuse me. The chicken that is in her appointment has escaped in to the hall."

The vet turned to look at the young vet.

"Don't be quite silly. She is just-what where did she go?"

The vet and Mrs. Tweedy had just noticed that Ginger was not there.

"YOU IDOIT! YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE SHE DIDN'T ESCAPE!" Mrs. Tweedy screamed.

"I was talking to you." The vet said.

"BUT STILL YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT AN EYE ON HER!"

"Let's just go get her."

The vet and Mrs. Tweedy left the room to search for Ginger.

In the waiting room, the goose saw Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher and knew that they were in trouble. She decided that she would help them. Suddenly she yelled out at all of the animals in the waiting room.

"WE HAVE TWO RATS AND A CHICKEN IN DANGER! STOP THE HUMANS FROM GETTING THEM! NOW!"

All of the animals heard her and right away, they began running at the humans. Dogs and cats were running. Parrots were flying.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher just stood there as the humans became closer to them. Ginger was shaking because she knew what was going to be happening next. One of the vets came forward to them.

"Alright, we will call the exteramators for the rats, and we will bring the chicken back to where she needs to be. Now-"

All of a suddenly, all of the humans in front of Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher jumped and yelled in pain. Something had bitten them. They turn and it showed that they all were bitten by dogs on the butts. The cats raced through them and they each went to the humans at the right and left sides. They began clawing at them. The parrots came flying over the crowd and they went to the humans who were behind Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. Some of them were pulling their hair and others were pooping on them. All of the owners in the waiting room saw what their pets were doing and they ran out to try and stop them. There was screaming from all over. Half of the screaming was from the humans who were getting attacked and the other half was from the owners who were trying to get their pets to behave their selves. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher saw this opportunity to escape and they ran through the crowd to get to the waiting room. The vet and Mrs. Tweedy heard all of the screaming while they were walking in the hallway. They turned around the corner and saw the big riot.

"What the dickens?" the vet said.

Mrs. Tweedy saw that Ginger was getting close to escape.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!"

But the vet was so confused in the animals' behavior that he forgot about Ginger.

"WHY HAVE ALL OF THE ANIMALS HAD GONE BLOODY MAD!"

He ran over to the vets and nurses but he wasn't watching where he was going so he ran in to a clock that was hanging in the hallway. It knocks him out and he fells to the floor. Mrs. Tweedy stood there at him.

"You idiot, I guess I will have to get her myself."

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had reached the waiting room. They saw that the door was closed and they couldn't reach the handle. It was so high that even if they climbed on top of each other, they still wouldn't reach it.

"How do you two get in here since we can't reach the handle?" Ginger asked.

"The same way that we got in the jewelry store." Fetcher said.

That didn't surprise Ginger. But she knew that they have to leave quickly.

"How are we going to get out?" Nick asked.

The goose then came up to them.

"You three about ready to escape?" she asked.

"Almost. We just have to decide how to get out of here. We can't reach the handle." Fetcher said.

"Wait, did you have the pets act like this?" Ginger asked.

"Yes. I did." The goose said.

"Thank you." Ginger said softly.

"No problem." The goose said.

"We have to get out somehow." Nick said.

Ginger saw a chandelier handing on the ceiling and it had a long cord hanging from it. It gave her an idea. She looked at the goose.

"Wait a minute. Maybe you can fly me up to that chandelier, I would swing around it, and then I will jump from it and I will go over to the handle, I will push it down, and then we will leave."

"I like that idea." The goose said.

"Me too." Fetcher said.

"We will do it! But we have no time! Let's hurry!" Nick said.

The goose flap her wings and she begin to flew a couple inches above Ginger. Ginger grabbed her feet and the goose flew over to the chandelier. She was trying to be careful that she doesn't hit the chandelier that was moving around rapidly.

"You ready?" she asked Ginger.

"Yes!" Ginger said.

The goose began throwing her legs to the front and then to the back.

"When I count to three, you let go!"

The goose still threw her legs to the front and then to the back. Ginger held on tightly.

"ONE!"

Ginger took a deep breath.

"TWO!"

Ginger knew that it was coming.

"THREE!"

The goose threw her legs to the front and Ginger let go and she was flying over to the cord. It all felt like that this was all in slow motion. Ginger finally caught the cord. She was swinging around. She knew that soon she will let go and be thrown over to the handle. She was almost done. She took a deep breath. As she was about to jump, she heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of the cord."

Ginger gasped to see that Mrs. Tweedy was coming over towards her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She watched in terror as she was being swung around rapidly and Mrs. Tweedy was going over towards her.

Mrs. Tweedy stood under the chandelier. She tried to grab Ginger but she lift up her legs and fortunately the chandelier was still swinging her around. Ginger kept her legs up and tried to move each time Mrs. Tweedy tried to grab her. Just then she saw that the chandelier was slowing down and she was getting dizzy from it. Ginger shook her head. This means that Mrs. Tweedy will grab her.

"OH NO!" Nick yelled.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Fetcher yelled.

The goose knew that she has to save Ginger.

"HOLD ON! DON'T LET GO!"

She flew over to Mrs. Tweedy and she began pulling at her bun. It made Mrs. Tweedy angry and she tried to get the goose away from her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREATURE!"

Mrs. Tweedy's hair was getting mess up from the goose. Ginger was about ready to let go of the cord because of the motion.

"GINGER DON'T LET GO!" Fetcher screamed.

"DON'T LET GO UNTIL WE COUNT TO THREE!" Nick screamed.

Ginger was getting tired but she couldn't let go. She held on tighter as the chandelier still kept on swinging her around.

"ONE!"

Ginger was about ready to get sick. She still held on.

"TWO!"

Ginger's fingertips started to grow weak from holding on to the cord for a while. She almost was about to let go.

"THREE!"

As soon as she heard them yell three, Ginger's fingertips let go of the cord and she was flying over to the door. She had her hand out so she can reach the handle. Her fingertips were numb however but she has to grab the handle. If she doesn't then they can't get home. She fell on the handle and she almost let go. But she wasn't going to give up. She pulled the handle down and the door open. She let go of the handle and she fell down. Nick and Fetcher catches her. They all ran out the door.

They ran through the parking lot. Just then they heard a voice.

"YOU THREE OVER HERE!"

The three of them turned and they saw the beagle in a truck. They ran over to him.

"Hello!"

"Did you miss the bus to England?"

"Yes and we have to escape from the vet!" Ginger said.

"Here, get in the truck and hurry!"

The dog opened the door with his paw and Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher climbed in. They went inside the trunk. Then the beagle's owner came in to the car. He starts it and the car came out of the parking lot. They had left the vet.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher sighed in relief.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Ginger said to Nick and Fetcher.

"You're welcome." They both said.

The beagle crawled over to the truck.

"Are you three alright?"

The three of them nodded their head at him.

"How are your puppies?" Ginger asked.

"They are great. They are playing with each other at home."

"That's great. When we get to England, the four of us needs to get home."

Nick and Fetcher became puzzled at what she just said.

"Wait, there is three of us." Fetcher said.

Ginger decided that she will tell them.

"Rocky and I are going to be parents. I will lay my egg tomorrow."

Nick, Fetcher, and the beagle congrated Ginger. Ginger was glad that she escaped from Mrs. Tweedy. Now they just have to get home.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	22. A long time ago

Rocky had been walking in the woods for a while now. He doesn't know how to get to England.

"_Remember Rocky, you are a lone free ranger_."

Rocky hoped that he would be able to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher before it's too late. He knows that it is very likely that Lloyd would find them before he does. He can't imagine what Lloyd would do to Ginger. He doesn't even want to think about it. He is not going to let him get her. He wandered farther into the woods. He hoped that he was going in the right direction. He is uncertain but he wasn't going to give up. Right when he finds Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher, he will bring them home safely.

* * *

Rocky never knew his parents. He never even knew if he had any siblings. He was raised in a farm in Chicago. He didn't like the farm life because it never suited him. He doesn't know why but sometimes he thinks the reason is that he is an orphan and all the other chicks had parents and siblings. One day when he was a cockerel, he decides that he would like to be a lone free ranger. He ran away from the farm to travel.

Rocky was walking in town when he saw a big tent with a great group of people around. He wondered what that was. He would like to check it out. He treads up to the tent and he crotched down so the humans wouldn't see him. He saw lights through a big opening. He quietly went through it. Rocky saw that there were people sitting on big benches. The lights were pointing in the middle of the tent. There were lions jumping through rings of fire. There were clowns coming towards the audience. The audience was cheering about something. Rocky wondered what it was. He walked forward in to the tent and he searched around. He still kept on seeing people sitting down everywhere. He finally gets the picture. This must be some form of entertainment in this tent that the humans are enjoying. He never heard of this place before. He went to the left of the audience and headed further. Just then he bumped in to something. It was a canon. He had never seen one of those before. He wondered what it does. It looks big enough for him to be inside. It looks like something he could hide in. Rocky climbed up and he crawled inside. It was dark inside. It was a little cramp. He hated it. For some reason it just made him feel uncomfortable. He decided that he would get out.

Just then as he was about to get out, he saw some humans walking over towards it. He had no choice but to hide in it until they left. Rocky figured that they won't be around it for long. The humans went behind the canon. He sighed in relief. They must have left. Just as he was about to leave, he felt the canon being pushed. It frightened him and he doesn't know what is happening. He stared through the opening and saw that the canon is being pushed in to the middle. He heard the ringmaster announcing something on his microphone. Rocky couldn't understand what he is saying because of the audience's applaud. He heard all of the animals roaring about something. He doesn't know what is happening but he needs to get out. All of a sudden, the canon stopped. Rocky just sat there frozen. What happen? Why did it stop? Is it over?

Rocky was starting to have a bad feeling. Then he heard the sound of a match being lit. He heard it being touching some kind of the rope and it was burning it. Is something burning? If so what is it? He felt his heart racing as he heard the fire burning something. He has to leave. All of a sudden, he was just violently thrown out of the canyon and in to the air. It had pushed him in to the air and it made him fall to the ground where he landed on his feet. He realized what had happen. He was shot out of the canyon. He was actually shot out! It was awful! It was like someone just grabbed him and tossed him in to the air. He saw that the audience was cheering about something. They were cheering at him. Why were they cheering at him? He was shot out of the canon where it could actually injure him. He saw that the ringmaster looked confused and he spoke to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we had given you a surprise performance! This was our flying rooster!"

The audience cheered even louder. Rocky froze there in fear. He can't fly. He was just shot out of a canon and they liked that?! Why did they like it so much? What was so special about it? He heard the ringmaster spoke again.

"Good night ladies and gentlemen!"

Rocky saw that the audience was leaving the tent. He has to get out of here. He doesn't want to go back into the canyon. Just as he was about to, someone had grabbed and held him in the air. It was the ringmaster who had grabbed him.

"I think you might be useful. Since you gave our audience a great show and more will be coming, we will use you!"

Rocky was terrified to hear that. He can't stay here. He can't go back into that horrible canyon. He can't live this life! The ringmaster took Rocky towards the back of the tent. Rocky knew that he was being taken somewhere. He just hopes that he would be able to escape soon. The ringmaster opened up the tent and it led to another room. There was a big mirror and inside the room, there was a cockerel that was three years older than him. The cockerel was just trying on his rings.

"Lloyd, we have a new stunt in the show! We are going to be shooting him out of the canyon. I better go tell the others!"

The ringmaster placed Rocky down on the ground and he left the room. The two cockerels just stood there at each other. Maybe Lloyd isn't so bad. Rocky decides to interact with him.

"My name is Rocky."

Lloyd just stared at him in guilt. He looked like he was jealous of him for some reason.

"That is quite a name Rocky. I never heard that name before."

"Do you perform a stunt in the shows?"

"No I am the ringmaster's pet. I don't perform stunts from the show. "

"Listen, can you help me escape?"

Rocky noticed that for some reason, Lloyd doesn't seem to like him very much. Lloyd crossed his arms out at him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want to go back into that canyon! It was horrible! You don't want to go in there and be shot out! Do you even know what it is like?"

"I'm not the one who will shot out and I never been inside the canyon so why should I care?"

"I can't live that life! I am a lone free ranger!"

Lloyd suddenly began laughing at Rocky. Rocky just stood there. He didn't get what was so funny.

"You're a lone free ranger?! Oh please, if you are so "free", you would have been smart enough not to even enter the tent! I find that just plain pathetic."

Rocky clearly saw the Lloyd doesn't like him. He doesn't know why. Lloyd walked up closer to him and suddenly he just struck him across the face. Rocky didn't understand what he had done wrong. Lloyd spoke to him again.

"You see Rocky, I happen to be very talented at cockfighting. Have you ever cockfight before?"

Rocky was rubbing his cheek.

"No."

Lloyd grins at him.

"That doesn't surprise me. How about the two of us get in one right now?"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I am serious. Let's get in a cock fight and see if you can beat me."

"I can't. You'll beat me!"

"Exactly. Now let's just fight."

Rocky shook his head at Lloyd. He knows that pretty much he would lose. Lloyd places his hands on his hips.

"Such a shame. Anyway welcome to the circus. It looks like you would be the cruel life here while I live in paradise."

Lloyd went up to Rocky and knocks him in the stomach. Rocky dropped to the floor. Lloyd went away from him as he snickered at him.

"You are quite pathetic you know Rocky."

* * *

Rocky hated that memory and he couldn't understand why he was remembering it again. He shook his head and he continues forward. He doesn't even want to think about what would happen if Lloyd meets up with Ginger. He can tell that things are not going to be pretty. He just hopes that he would be able to find her, Nick, and Fetcher before it's too late. Rocky saw a trail and he began walking on it. Maybe he should have told the others where he was going. But he had to leave quickly before time runs out. He doesn't know where Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher are. He just hopes they are safe and that they won't be running into Lloyd. He saw that he is somewhere around trees. He recognized it. He had just gone around in circles. Rocky sighed in frustration and he sat on a rock. He shook his head at himself.

"Are you kidding me?"

Rocky places his head in his palm. He just couldn't believe that he just had gone around in circles. He heard the birds tweeting in the sky. The sun was bright in the air. He can tell that it was sometime afternoon. He looked up at the sky and saw that the trees were covering the sky. There were just so many green leaves in the air that there was barely a trace of the blue sky in the air. Rocky hoped that nothing bad had happen to Ginger. He stood up and went on to another trail. He will not stop until he finds Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher before Lloyd does.

* * *

Lloyd had just finished coming off a trail and was walking in the meadow. He had suspected that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been down this trail. He walked through the flowers. He knew that depending where Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher are, he will find them soon. He knows that he will find them. He is mostly looking for Ginger rather than Nick and Fetcher. She had disobeyed him and told Rocky and all of the other chickens his plan. He is going to make her regret disobeying him. He still likes her because of her beauty though. Lloyd had decided what he is going to do with her.

Lloyd had just finished walking through the meadow when he came across a bush. He found something on the ground. He picks it up and it was an orange feather. He knew that Ginger was here. He heard talking just not too far from him. He peaks out and he finds Sonny and five other foxes. He came up with an idea.

"They might be useful to me."

Lloyd walks out from behind the bush and he came over to the foxes. They noticed him and they laughed.

"Look what we got here boys! It seems like a cock lost his way." Sonny laughed.

The other foxes laughed along with him. Lloyd looked annoyed but he still needed them.

"Laugh all you want but I am the type of guy you don't want to mess with trust me."

Sonny didn't listen to him.

"What are you going to do? Lay an egg!"

The foxes all snorted at his joke.

"Anyway I am looking for someone. Don't lie to me because I know that she was here. I can tell very well if you are lying or not. Have you seen a hen with this color of a feather?"

Lloyd held up Ginger's feather in the air. The foxes just gaped at it.

"Yeah we saw her! She and her rat friends had invaded our home during the storm a few days ago. We weren't in our home because we were hunting for rabbits and we had to wait in a ditch. When the storm ended, we went back home and we found them there. We decided to punish them by taking their supplies. We took all of their supplies and while we were on our way here, one of her rat friends snuck up behind us but we caught him. We threw all of their supplies in a lake and we were going to eat them but the hen and her other rat friend showed up. We were going to eat them too but the hen said that she would give us anything. I offer her a deal that if we let her pluck out her feathers, we will release her and the rats. She took the deal. We pluck all of her feathers except her face. I told them if they come into our home again, we will kill them."

Lloyd shook his head and tsk at them.

"That's quite sad that you did that to her. She is such a beautiful thing despite that she has issues with following orders and being honest. "

"Why are you asking about her anyway?" Sonny asked.

"I am looking for her because she disobeyed me. I am not looking for the rats at all. I think that you all would be useful to me. I would like you to do me a little favor."

"We are not going to have anything to do with her and the rats! They got what they deserved and we are moving forward!"

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Well actually she didn't get what she deserved and it is not from invading your home. I find that quite difficult that you aren't even going to go after a chicken. You all are foxes after all."

"You are a chicken too. We should get you right now!"

Lloyd placed his hands on his hips.

"Suit yourselves. I would like to deal with you since I am guessing that you are the leader of this group."

"Alright bring it on!"

Sonny charged at Lloyd. Right when he was going to punch him, Lloyd blocked his punch. Sonny tried to punch him again but Lloyd blocked it again. Sonny tried to kick Lloyd but he blocked it. Sonny stood there in shock. Lloyd chuckled and then he slapped Sonny against the face. He kicks him in the stomach and then he punched him in the arms. He grabbed his tail and he swung him around in a circle. He let go and Sonny was thrown against a tree. Sonny lifts up his head and he stared at Lloyd in fear. The other foxes were frightened of him. Lloyd went over to Sonny and he pulled his tail. He dragged him to the middle of the field with him and the other foxes. Lloyd places his hands on his hips.

"I did warn you that I am the type that you don't mess around with. I had been cockfighting ever since I was a chick. I never lost the cockfights. In fact each time I cock fight, I became better. Now just listen to the favor that I want you all to do."

"What if we don't do the favor?"

"You will do the favor for me. You know I killed before and I would have no sorrow or regret if I do it again. You all wouldn't want to die now would you?"

The foxes all stared in fear and cowardly shook their heads at him.

"I thought so. I would like you all to look for them. When you find them, you can do anything you want to the rats, but do nothing to the hen. Instead bring her to me unharmed. If you succeed, I will reward you handsomely. If you fail, I am quite afraid that I would have to kill all of you."

The foxes cowered and nod their heads at Lloyd.

"Yes, we will do it!" Sonny said.

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Oh and I will tell you where I want you to bring her. I had decided what I am going to do with her."

"What will that be?"

Lloyd smiled at him.

"I am not going to tell you."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	23. Time is running out

Ginger just sat in the beagle's dog house watching the puppies play with each other. She is now going to be a mother. She couldn't believe that God had blessed them with a baby chick. She already decided what she would name it if it is a boy or a girl. She just needs to get her unborn baby home. She was glad that she saved her baby from Mrs. Tweedy. She just has to bring the baby home before she lays the egg.

Ginger knew that things would be complicated if they don't get back home in time. There is a fifty percent chance that she would lay the egg in the morning and a fifty percent chance that she would lay the egg in the evening. It would both flip flop sometimes, and just stay the same for a few weeks. It changed so much that she couldn't even tell. If they don't get back home in time, she would lay the egg. When she lays the egg, she would have to lay it until it hatched. She couldn't go anywhere. Since most of her feathers are gone, she couldn't get the egg warm unless if they get blankets. Where would they even stop at so she can lay the egg? What would be a safe place? She would have to protect the egg from any dangers like foxes, snakes, and anything that would eat the egg. When the chick is born, she probably would have to take care of it until it is ready to travel.

Ginger is more determined to get back home. Since they still have the jewels, they would give them to Lloyd, he would leave, and Rocky won't leave her. They just have to get home fast. Tomorrow will be the fifth and final day. Rocky will be returning to the circus if they don't get home in time. He would never see her again. He would never know that he is going to be a father. Ginger had already decided that she will be the one to tell Rocky the news. She wonders how he would react. She hopes that he wouldn't respond negatively. More likely he wouldn't but she still is uncertain. It would be a lot of work to take care of the chick. What if it ends up being too much for him? What if he doesn't want chicks? What if he ends up leaving her because of that? Ginger shook her head at herself. He isn't like that. He wouldn't react negatively to her about their baby.

The beagle, Nick, and Fetcher came in to the dog house. Ginger saw that Nick and Fetcher were ready to go. The beagle had helped them a lot. They had told him everything that had happen from when they arrived in London to when they escaped the vet.

"So you three remember where you need to go?" The beagle asked.

"Yes. I just hope we get home in time so my husband wouldn't leave me and before I lay my egg tomorrow."

"When do you lay your eggs Ginger?" Nick asked.

Ginger sighed before she responds to him.

"I don't know. It depends. I will lay it either in the mornings or in the evenings."

"Maybe you can figure it out right now. When you lay your last egg, was it in the mornings or in the evenings." Fetcher asked.

"It was in the evening but sometimes I can lay the egg in the evening again. It had happen numerous times where I lay the egg in the mornings and in the mornings again and the same thing with night. I could lay it in the morning or in the evening. I rotated so much that I don't really know anymore. "

"Do you lay your eggs mostly in the mornings or in the evenings?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger crossed her arms.

"It is fifty fifty."

"Then you three better get home quick! Do you remember what trails to take to get to the lake?" The beagle said.

"Yes we remember. We just have to make a new raft out of the trees before we get back and we have to sail back right away." Nick said.

"You don't think the weather would be bad do you?" Fetcher asked.

"I don't know Fetcher!" Nick said.

That made Ginger nervous. She remembered that they almost got killed during the lighting storm. They were lucky that they made it out alive.

"Let's just not worry about that." She said.

The beagle led Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher out of the doghouse. Ginger glanced at the puppies one more time before she left. She loved seeing them. She went out of the dog house and over towards the beagle, Nick, and Fetcher.

"So you three remember what directions to take?" The beagle asked.

They nodded their heads at him.

"Good just keep going as fast as you can. Hopefully you will make it back home in time before it's too late."

"I hope so too." Ginger said.

She knew that she had a lot going on. She has to save Rocky from returning to the circus and she has to bring her unborn baby home before she lays the egg.

"We are going to have to hurry. We are starting to run out of time." Nick said.

"You better get going. Oh and I made this for you Ginger." The beagle said.

He gave Ginger a soft yellow blanket. Ginger knew that this was for the baby.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She said softly.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher started their way on the sidewalk. This time they were more careful because of the humans. It felt like forever as they were heading out of England. Ginger held the yellow blanket in her arms. It would keep the baby very warm. Sometimes she would stare at her stomach because of the little baby that she will have soon. She smiled softly at it. She even would talk to it.

"Hello there. How are you feeling? I love you. I know that I didn't even lay your egg yet but I love you. Your father will love you too. You will get to know him and you are going to love him. I wonder if you can hear what I am saying to you."

Nick and Fetcher were puzzled at first to hear her talk until they realized who she was talking to. They finally reached the welcome to England sign and started to make their way to the lake. It seem like everything was going by so fast. They kept on going where they were going. Ginger stared at the trees as they walk further on to the path. They reminded her of her home. She was homesick. She wondered what Rocky is doing right now. He probably was thinking about her. She hopes that they would get back home in time. She doesn't want to come home to see him gone. Her worst fear would come true. Her baby would never get to know Rocky. It would feel tragic to her. When they get home, she will tell him the news about the baby. She will also tell him about her fear of him leaving her. She had been afraid about it for three years straight and she should tell him. She shouldn't keep it to herself anymore. She can't just still be scared and not tell her own husband. Over the three years, he didn't seem like he would leave her. Maybe he would never leave her and she just had been too scared about it for a while now. But she still was worried because he left her once and he could do it again. Anything could happen. Ginger took a deep breath as she walked further on to the path. She needed to chill. She needed to relax. They just would have to try to get back home as fast as they can. Time is running out and they have to get back home before it's too late.

* * *

Sonny and his fox gang were walking in to the woods. They couldn't believe that Lloyd was just so violent for a rooster.

"How does he know how to fight like that?" A fox said.

"I don't know but we have to do what he says or he'll kill us!" Sonny said.

They didn't even like Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher for invading their home but they have to do what Lloyd said or he will kill them.

"I wonder what the reward will be." A fox said.

"I hope it's something sweet!" Another fox said.

"Let's just worry about finding them!" Sonny said.

They headed deeper in to the woods. Sonny all of a sudden stopped. He had an idea.

"I have an idea. Why don't we wait in Dipper meadow behind the trees for them to come?"

"What if they don't come?" a fox asked.

"Well that is a chance that we are going to have to take. Besides it is likely that they could be running in there."

Sonny and his gang went in to Dipper meadow. They hid in bushes and behind trees. They started to wait for Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher.

* * *

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher reached the lake. They all decided to take their drinks from the lake. They bend down as they drink from the water.

"We have to move as fast as we can." Ginger said.

"Yes. Especially before you lay your egg." Fetcher said.

Ginger became tenser when she heard him say that.

"How do you think he would take it?" she asked.

"I am sure he would be happy about it, Ginger." Nick said.

"What if he doesn't?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't he? He isn't like that. He's the father so he should be happy about his own chick." Fetcher said.

"Yes that is right." Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher noticed that she looks nervous.

"You're not still worried that he would leave you are you?" Nick asked.

Ginger might as well confess to him.

"Yes. I am still worried."

"For goodness sake, Ginger! You still think that after he promised you that he would never leave and he sent you away with us so you would be safe from Lloyd that he would leave you!"

"He left me once."

"But he came back didn't he?! When we get back home, you are going to tell him! You can't keep this to yourself anymore. You can't be living with fear in your heart!"

Ginger nodded her head at him. He was right. She can't be keeping this to herself anymore.

"I know. I will tell him. Over the past three years I had been worried about it. It could actually happen. I could wake up in my bed and he is gone. I wish I would have enjoyed my freedom and my marriage without being worried about it. I just don't want to lose him. I wish that I wasn't afraid all the time but I am. I just couldn't help myself. I don't know why. I had been a scared little girl in all of my years of marriage and freedom. I had been scared about it ever since we found the island."

Ginger stood up from where she was. She began to take the map out. All of a sudden the wind blew it out of her hand. She watched in terror as the wind carried the map into the air and dropped it in to the lake.

"NO!"

They three of them began to panic as they saw the wet map floating in the water. They know that they can't use it now. Ginger put her hands on her head.

"Oh no. No, no, no, this can't be happening! Please tell me that we still have the map with us."

"No it just fell in the lake." Fetcher said.

"Oh my god! Why! Why does this have to happen! My husband will leave me if we don't get back home tomorrow and I am going to be laying my egg tomorrow! IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR BEING AFRAID OVER THE THREE YEARS?! IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT?!"

She heard her voice echoing in the air.

"We have to get going now!" she said.

"But we don't-"

"I know Nick but time is running out and we have to get back home! We are just going to have to try our best! Come on!"

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher suddenly found their selves running deeper in to the woods. Ginger felt her hear racing. She knew that the clock was ticking. Time is running out. If they are not home by tomorrow then Rocky will leave. She can hear herself inhaling the air as she ran faster.

After they passed a couple trees , they stopped and they took a breath.

"We can't be running like this the whole way." Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher agreed with her. Ginger saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Oh no! We have to keep moving come on!"

"Are we in the right direction?" Nick said.

"Yes we are getting close to the next meadow! Once we go through it, we will know that we are on track."

"Which meadow is it?" Fetcher asked.

"Dipper meadow." Ginger said.

The three of them started their way towards Dipper meadow.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	24. An ambush

As they walked on a path through the woods, Ginger couldn't help but stare at the sky. She saw the sky turning orange as the sun was slowly starting to set. It reminded her of the last time that she and Rocky had watched the sunset with each other on her favorite hill. It also reminded her of another memory. The night before their wedding.

* * *

It was three years ago. Ginger was sitting on her favorite hill watching the sunset. She just loved the beauty of it. She doesn't know why but she just loves it. She was excited that tomorrow she and Rocky will be married. She couldn't help thinking about it. Maybe they'll have baby chicks. She only wants a few children; she doesn't want a huge family. She knows some hens that have more than eight chicks already. She doesn't want that much. Something else was on her mind. She still couldn't forget that Rocky had left her and the others at the farm. She had been worried about it since they found the island. Rocky could leave her again. He did it once, he could do it again. Ginger shook her head at the thought of it. But she still thought of it. So far he hasn't left yet so that is a good sign. But that doesn't mean that he would never leave her. He could leave her later. Ginger started to get stress. Maybe she shouldn't marry Rocky. What is she thinking? She loves him as much as he loves her. She said yes to him because she loves him. When would he leave her? She doesn't even want to think about it. She tried to clear her head of that.

"Ginger."

Ginger's head glanced over her right shoulder and there was Rocky. He had come up behind her. He sat down beside her on her right side.

"Hello Rocky."

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Neither have I. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. I just can't wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."

Rocky wraps his right arm around Ginger's right shoulder.

"I can tell you like watching the sunset."

"Yes. I don't know why but I just love it."

"Can I watch it with you?"

Ginger's heart felt warm after she heard him speak.

"Yes."

Rocky scooted closer to his fiancé. They both held each other closer and gaze out into the sky. The sun slowly started to set. Ginger didn't want this to be silent. She decided to speak to him.

"Rocky?"

"Yes Ginger?"

"Is there anything negative about me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, like bad things about me. Things that would drive you insane, so insane that you couldn't handle me. That you might not want me anymore."

Rocky looked at Ginger. He didn't like what he just heard.

"No I don't find anything negative about you! Why would you ask me that?"

"_Rocky, I am afraid that you would leave me again someday_"

Ginger said that in her mind. She gave him a different answer.

"I was just wondering."

Rocky and Ginger assembled on the hill as they watched the beautiful sunset. Ginger was enjoying it more because she and Rocky are together. It felt so good that he was right by her while they were watching the sun go down. It made everything more romantic. There was just something about that sunset that made them gaze out. They couldn't keep their eyes off of them. The sky went down very slowly which was perfect for Ginger because she wants it to last longer. It was peaceful to them. She can hear both of them breathing very slowly and gently. There was nothing that was distracting them. They just watch the sunset like if there was no tomorrow. They both were enjoying it. Ginger saw that the sun was going down. She didn't want it to end already. It was just too soon.

"What are we going to do about the honeymoon?" she asked.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. We can do whatever."

Rocky thought for a moment before he gave her his answer.

"I found a small lake on the island."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes. It is just four miles away from the lake. Do you want me to show you now?"

"No thank you. I want to wait until our honeymoon to see it."

"Then that is where we will go to for our honeymoon."

Rocky kissed Ginger softly on the cheek. Ginger held on to him tighter.

"Rocky, what do you think it'll be like when we are married?"

"It'll be great Ginger. You'll see."

Ginger thought about her mother Rose. She can't be there to watch her only child get married because she is deceased. She sometimes wonder what it would have been like if she had escaped with them instead of being beheaded by Mrs. Tweedy.

"I wish my mother was here. She would have loved to see me marry you."

Rocky leans his head against Ginger's head.

"I am sure she is watching somewhere Ginger. She probably is looking down at you from heaven above. I know that she is very proud of you for everything that you had done."

"You really think that she would be proud of me?"

"Of course I do. And I don't think that, I _know_ that.

"You do?"

"Of course."

"Oh Rocky."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be a great wife to you."

"I know you will. I promise you that I will be a great husband to you. If I don't', you can leave me."

"I don't have to leave you. You are going to be a great husband to me. I'll never have to leave you. I never want to leave you."

Ginger suddenly remembers her fear. Maybe she can ask him if he would leave her.

"Rocky, if I don't end up as a good wife, you can do whatever you want."

"I won't have to. I know you will be a great wife to me. I know because I love you."

"I love you too."

They lean towards each other and felt their lips against each other's. They made it last for a long while. They wrapped their arms around each other even tighter as they kept on kissing. They looked back at the sun which had disappeared. The sun had gone down.

"I think that we should do this more often Ginger."

Ginger liked that. She agreed with him.

"Yes. I like that a lot. "

They stood up, wrapped their arms around each other, and they kissed.

* * *

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were still trending on the path. They had passed by a lot of trees and bushes. They thought about the map that they no longer have with them.

"Do you think if we didn't lose the map, we might have taken a short cut home?" Fetcher asked.

"Probably not. I didn't remember reading about any short cuts when I was reading the map."

"So do you think that we are close to Dipper meadow by now?" Nick asked.

"We should be. It won't be long. I remember the surroundings around it and the surroundings on the path to it. I know this surrounding. We are getting pretty close. We should be there in just a few minutes."

"What do we do after we pass the meadow? Do you remember where to go after that?"

Ginger sighed before she responded to Fetcher.

"I don't know. We will just have to keep moving until we reached the river."

"How long do you think it would take us to build the raft?"

"It depends Nick. It depends on what wood from the trees we use and if they would be the right kind for us."

"What will happen if you lay your egg before we can get home?"

"We would have to stop moving. I would have to lay the egg until it hatches. I would have to take care of the chick until it is ready to travel."

Ginger looked up at the sky again and saw that the sun is almost down. They have to get moving fast.

"Have you decided what names you are going to give it?" Fetcher asked.

"Yes."

"Can you please tell us?" Nick asked.

"If it is a boy, I will name him Rocky. If it is a girl, I will name her Rose."

"I like those names. Where did you come up with the name Rose?" Fetcher asked.

"Remember my late mother I told you about?"

"Yes."

"That was her name."

Nick just turn and stare at Fetcher.

"I'm sorry Ginger."

"No it's alright, Fetcher. I wonder if Rocky would like those names."

"I am sure he will Ginger." Nick said.

Ginger stretched her arms out.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Nick asked.

"I don't care whether Rocky and I get a son or a daughter. I'll be happy with whatever we get."'

"Good. Rocky will be happy with whatever he get too. Because it will be his child."

Ginger smiled at that. She wondered if her baby can hear anything that they are saying. She hopes that they would get home soon before Rocky leaves her forever and before she lays her egg.

"Do you think that we'll get home in time?" Fetcher asked.

"I don't know Fetcher. I don't know anymore."

Ginger wished that there was a way that she can say yes they will be home in time. But she couldn't because the truth is it is uncertain. The chances of them getting home are starting to decrease. It is not looking good for them. There are no good signs. They either would get home in time or they will fail, Rocky will return to the circus, and she will lay the egg before she gets home. She knew that if she lays her egg before she gets home, they won't be going home and Mac, Bunty, Babs, Fowler, and the others won't know what happen to them. They might think that they died or something. Rocky would never know what happen. He would already be back living his cruel life in the circus. He would never know that he is going to be a father and he will never get to see the baby when it hatches from its egg. He also would never see Ginger again. Ginger hoped that it would never happen but she can't count on it. It is almost night and they still haven't got home. If they are not sailing by morning, then it means that they will not get home. She will lay her egg by then. Either in the morning or in the evening. She doesn't know where would be a good place for her to lay the egg. She doesn't know where is safe. Although the odds of them getting home are against them, she still is praying that they would get home soon.

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher saw that they had headed deeper on the trail. They have a feeling that they are on the right track. The sun had not gone down yet, but it is getting very close. It probably will be down in a minute or less. They have to keep moving fast. They have to try to get back to the river and make their raft before it's too late. Time is running out quickly. They have to try their best to get back home. Ginger recognized the surrounding. She knew that they are not far from Dipper meadow.

"We are getting very close to Dipper meadow. It is not far from us. We just have to keep going until we get there. Then we will know that we are on the right track. After that we will start our way to the river, make our raft, and sail back home."

"When we start sailing, Fetcher and I should paddle. You're going to lay an egg tomorrow and you shouldn't be doing all of the work."

"I agree with Nick."

Ginger agreed with Nick and Fetcher.

"Yes we will do that. Now come on boys! Let's hurry!"

The three of them jogged on the trail. As they ran farther, they were passing all of the trees. They were getting closer to the meadow. They are not that far from it. Soon they stopped when they reached a wide open space. There was tall grass all round it. There were some trees and bushes in the area as well. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher stood where they were and they began to examine the area. They were taking their breaths as they stopped where they were. Ginger saw that they were in the right place and she knew that they were on the right track.

"We are here. We are on the right track. Now we just-"

"IT'S THEM!"

All of a sudden some foxes leaped out from the bushes and other foxes jumped out from behind the trees. They all ran up to Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. They circled and cornered them. The last fox to come out was Sonny. He jumped down from a tree that he had climbed and he walked over to the group. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher recognized the foxes.

"Hey we know you!" Ginger shouted in anger.

"Yes you do know us." Sonny snorted.

It was the first time that Ginger had ever heard his voice since she got her hearing back.

"Why are you after us? Is this your new home and we had happen to had invaded it?"

"No, this is not our new home. We still live in our cave. Your feathers were delicious by the way."

Ginger rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"You said after I let you pluck me, you would let us live!"

"That's right." Fetcher yelled.

"What did we do this time?!" Nick yelled.

"Sonny, do you think we should-"a fox began.

"No not until I tell you. We had happened to have come to some kind of misunderstanding. We think that we should deal with it. You rats should wait here with some of my gang while the rest of my gang and I should take the chicken somewhere."

Ginger didn't like what he was saying.

"Are you crazy? What are you up to?

"That I cannot tell you all. You would have to do what we said. It's not gonna turn out well if you don't."

Sonny turn and was starting to say something to his gang. Ginger saw this opportunely to whisper to Nick and Fetcher.

"I don't trust them. I don't have a good feeling about what they are up to." Ginger whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"We are either going to try to fight them or run. We have to be careful either way."

"Where do we go to if we run?" Fetcher asked.

"We will-"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Sonny hollered.

He and the gang had noticed that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher were whispering about something. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher just stood there when they detected them. The foxes started to come over towards them.

"Alright then boys. You two take the chicken and come with me. The rest of you deal with the rats."

Ginger saw that there was a big branch in front of her. She looked at the branch and then she looked back up at the foxes. As a fox came towards her, she picked up the branch and she smacked the fox across the face with it.

"What that?" Sonny said.

"NICK! FETCHER! RUN NOW!"

Nick and Fetcher ran off in to their own direction in the woods but they went separate ways and they have no idea that they are about to be separated from each other and from Ginger. Ginger started to run with the branch in her hand but some foxes went behind her. She turns around and started to go in the front but some foxes came in front of her. Ginger saw that the foxes had circled around her. She saw no sign of Nick and Fetcher but she knew that they had run off.

"What about the rats?" A fox asked.

Sonny's voice was rapidly booming at his gang who were puzzled on what orders they would be given by their leader.

"FORGET ABOUT THE RATS! JUST GRAB THE CHICKEN AND LET'S GO! SHE'S THE ONE THAT HE WANTS ANYWAY!"

Ginger just discovered that the foxes were working for someone.

"Wait your working for someone?"

A fox was about to answer but Sonny shushed him.

"We can't tell remember!" he whispered.

"You're the one who said-"

"Shut up!"

Ginger didn't know who would want her but she just has to escape the foxes. She ran but some foxes noticed that she was leaving so they jumped in front of her. Ginger smacked them with her branch. They fell to the ground right away. Ginger ran forward but some foxes were chasing after her.

"GET HER YOU IDOITS!" Sonny screamed.

Ginger turn around and she uses her branch to smack them away. She ran to the right but Sonny went in front of her.

"You seem too smart for a chicken. It's too bad that I can't eat you from orders."

"Sonny, who is after me?! Who sent you to get me?"

Sonny placed his hands on his hips.

"Look, I can't tell you that. Just let me grab you and take you somewhere. I am not supposed to hurt you."

Ginger didn't trust him. He is a fox and she is a chicken. She doesn't know where he is taking her. She doesn't even know who is after her. As Sonny came forward to her, she swung her branch at him. He fell to the ground and Ginger took off. She kept her branch with her just in case. She heard Sonny running behind her. She stopped and turned. Right when he came towards her, she hits him with the branch again. When he fell back down, she ran forward. She just kept on running and running. She ran right in to the woods. She heard Sonny yelling at his gang as she ran farther.

"YOU IDOITS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU LET HER ESCAPED! HE'LL KILL US IF WE DON'T GET HER BACK!"

The foxes started to get up from the ground. They all were bruised from Ginger.

"Looks like we are not getting our reward." A fox said.

"Who cares about the reward? He's gonna kill us!" another fox said.

"What are we gonna do?" a fox said.

"Look boys, he doesn't know that we didn't get her. He told us to meet him back to where we met him. We'll just try to find her and do what he says. If not, then we will just not go to the meeting place and go in to hiding until we are certain that he won't be coming after us." Sonny said.

Ginger ran deeper into the woods. She stopped and she took a breath. She saw that the sun had finished setting and that the moon had just came in to the sky. She looked back in her direction. The foxes had almost captured her and they were doing it under orders. Who is after her? Why are they after her? She doesn't want to know. She realized that she, Nick, and Fetcher are all separated from each other. They all had gone their own way. She looked at her surroundings. It all pretty much looked the same. She is lost. Ginger shook her head. She can't be lost. She has to find Nick and Fetcher and get home. She doesn't know where they are at. She remembered her mother's compass and she takes it out from under her hat. She looks at it and saw that it was pointing forward. This could lead her somewhere. Ginger walked forward in her direction. She came to a familiar area. It was the place where the foxes had plucked her. She came forward past the trees.

Lloyd was sitting in a tree where he was waiting for the foxes to come back and tell him that they had captured Ginger. He had been waiting for a while. They still had not come back. Something had gone wrong. He shook his head at himself.

"Idiots. I should have just gone after her myself."

Lloyd then heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked down, he saw that Ginger was on her own and she was wondering past the woods. Lloyd gave an evil smile as he quietly climbed down the tree. He past behind the tress as he saw her looking at her compass and not paying attention to her surroundings. He quietly ran up and hid behind a tree that was just four trees in front of Ginger.

Ginger looked up in her direction as she walked. She looked up at her left and to her right. She was certain that this was leading her somewhere. As she looked at her left again, Lloyd came out from behind a tree and he step in front of her. Ginger looked down at her compass again.

"Hello Fox." Lloyd said.

Ginger just froze because she knew that voice. She slowly looked up and gasped as she saw Lloyd standing right in front of her. Before she could do anything, Lloyd grabbed her left shoulder and he put a clough on her mouth. She dozes off in a few minutes after she smelled something. Ginger fell to the ground right away. Lloyd picks her up and brings her over his left shoulder. He then walks forward in his direction carrying Ginger.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	25. The swamp

Rocky had been walking on a trail for quite some time now. He is uncertain where he is but he can't stop. He has to keep moving. He has to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher before it's too late. He looked up at the sky. He saw that it was now night and he saw the leaves in the air. He took a deep breath before he moved on.

"_Ok Rocky_. _This won't be hard_. _You just have to keep doing what you have been doing and you will find them_."

What if he doesn't find them? What would happen? Rocky doesn't know what would happen if he doesn't find them but he knows what will happen if he doesn't find them and Lloyd finds them. They could be anywhere. They could be in the woods somewhere. They could be in London. They could be in England. They could be on their way to England or London. They could be on their way home. They could be camping somewhere. They could be held captive by Lloyd. Rocky hopes that they are nowhere near Lloyd.

Rocky continue in his direction. He went straight forward in to the darkness. He couldn't see a single thing but he knew that it was leading him somewhere. He hoped that it was taking him in the right direction. He had gone around in circles three times and it took him twenty minutes to find another trail two hours ago. He was careful where he was going so he wouldn't bump in to anything. He knew that he was something but he just doesn't know where. Everything looks the same to him. It didn't help that it was night where he couldn't see anything. It could again lead him into another wrong direction. He could get lost. It is possible to get lost because the surroundings look the same and it is at dark. Rocky can hear owls hooting and crickets chirping. He can tell that it was early night like past nine a clock. There is a chance that he might find them. But what worries him is that Lloyd has more of a chance of finding them before he does. Rocky knew that he just has to try his best to find them before Lloyd does.

Rocky stopped and search around the surroundings. Nothing looks the same to him now. He saw that there were wetlands and the trees weren't like the other trees in the woods. Rocky finally discovered where he was at. He is in a swamp. He didn't know whether or not that this is a good sign. He has no choice but to go through. It would either lead him to the right direction and he could find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher or it would lead him in to the wrong direction and he could get lost or he could be a prey to something depending on where he goes to. Rocky took a deep breath and he went forward into the swamp.

The fields were so tall that Rocky could walk right through them and they would look like trees to him. He felt the mud under his feet. He hated it a lot. But he just has to keep going. He had never been to a swamp before so he doesn't know what would be in there. He wonders if Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had been in here before. Probably not but it is possible. They could have gone in to anywhere. He hopes that they are safe. He wonders about Ginger. He wonders if she is safe or not. He hopes that she is. He felt bad that she had feared that he would leave her again over the past three years and she kept it to herself. He was angry at himself.

"_This is your fault_. _If you never have left her_, _she would never have been afraid that you would leave her_."

He felt his feet going in to more mud but he ignored it and he just kept on moving. His feet were soaked in mud. He went further in his direction. He knew that he was getting somewhere for sure. He wonders if the others at the island know that he is gone. They probably do. He probably should have told them and at least his father-in law Fowler where he was going but he was in a rush. He had to act quickly and he has to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher right away before Lloyd finds them. He don't know what he would do to the rats but he knows that he is mostly after Ginger and what he would do to her if he finds her. Anything could happen. He could hurt her, kill her, or worse. Rocky didn't want to even think about it but he just couldn't help himself. His wife is in danger and he has to find her and bring her back home. He just hopes that he finds her very soon.

As Rocky took another step, his right foot felt something wet. He looked down and he saw that there is a river. He looked back up. There is a river in the swamp ahead of him. This could lead him something. He doesn't know what could be in the river but he has to hurry if he wants to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. He took a deep breath. He walked into the mushy river and he began to swim in it.

Rocky hated the river in the swamp. It was like he was swimming in garbage. But he has to swim farther into it if he wants to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. He just kept on swimming and swimming. He noticed that there were logs in the water. He just kept on swimming further into his direction. He hated the smell but he ignored it. Suddenly he noticed something far off in head of him. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was a crocodile. A crocodile! He has to find a place to hide quickly. He searches around and he sees the logs. He doesn't know if the crocodile would see him behind the log but he has no choice. He needs to hide. Rocky quietly and quickly swam over to the log. He went behind it. He hoped that the crocodile wouldn't see him. He peaked his head behind the log as he watched the crocodile swam past the log. It felt like that it was happening all in slow motion when the crocodile passed by. At first he thought that this was over until he peaked over the log and saw that there was another crocodile swimming. Rocky quickly hid behind the log. How many crocodiles are there? He stood there in frustration. He hoped that there weren't too many crocodiles in the river. It's bad enough that he was able to fool one. He did nothing but to remain calm when the crocodile passed his log without noticing him. This time he decided to peak to see if there are any more crocodiles. He peaked and he saw about four or five more coming.

"_Are you kidding me_?!"

Rocky shook his head in frustration. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He is in a hurry to find Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher before Lloyd does and he has to hide because of some sinking crocodiles! But he has to hide or they would see him and they could eat him since they are crocodiles. He hoped that they would pass by the log fast so he could leave. Rocky just stood there as he watched the crocodiles coming closer. He just stayed where he was. He made himself remain calm although he is in a hurry to find Ginger and get her home before Lloyd finds her. Rocky saw that his backpack was soaked, but he was more worried about getting seen by the crocodiles than his backpack being all soaked up. His life is more important than his belongings. He would be lucky if he can even get out of the swamp before he gets seen. He hoped that Ginger is not in any kind of danger right now. He watched the crocodiles slowly pass by his log one by one. He breathed in and breathed out quietly as he watched the crocodiles swim by.

Rocky quietly peaked over the log and saw that there would be no more crocodiles after this group. He sighed in relief but he still has to be aware of his surroundings when he swims farther in to the water. He was lucky that he was able to find a hiding place before they would see him. He just hopes that he would find a place to get off before it's too late. The crocodiles were passing by without even looking at the log. It was a good sign to Rocky that he would not be seen by them. He watched as the last crocodile swam by his log. Rocky waited a few minutes before he swam out behind the log and farther ahead.

He notices that there was vines hanging over him. Some of them were even reaching in the water. Rocky swam past them as he went farther ahead into the water. So far he saw no signs of crocodiles in the water. He was aware of where he was going in case if he happens to find them again. He just kept on being cautious. Just then he saw something ahead of him. It was land. It wasn't just any land. It was the end of the swamp. He is almost there! Rocky was excited that he will be getting out of the water soon. He just needs to swim farther ahead until he reaches the land.

As he started to swim forward, he saw a herd of crocodiles ahead of them. Rocky almost panicked. This time he has nowhere to hide. They will see him. Rocky search around but he saw nothing but vines in the water. He looked at the vines again. They gave him an idea. He made sure that the crocodiles don't see him. They do not see him. He grabbed a vine and he began climbing up. He was dripping as he climbed even higher. He saw that he was getting closer to the top of the trees. He saw the stars in the sky. They were beautiful. He stopped when he reached the top and he looked down. He saw that there were about a dozen crocodiles underneath him. He knew that if he falls, it's done. He looked back up and straight ahead of him was another vine. He saw that there was a lot vines from where he was at to the land. He swings his vine over to the vine and quickly snatches it and swings on to it. He continues this movement with each vine he went by. He knew that he was getting closer. He just has to keep doing what he is doing. He saw that there were only four vines left ahead of him. He is doing well.

Just then as he reaches for a vine, it breaks and it leaves him falling. He screamed in horror which alerted the crocodiles underneath him. He looked around and saw that another vine was closer to him so he grabs it. It saved his life. Unfortunately the crocodiles saw him on the vine and they began trying to pull it down. Rocky knew that if he doesn't get to the land, they will get him down and eat him. He jumped on to the next vine. The crocodiles were still trying to pull the vines and wait for him to fall. Rocky just kept on jumping and swinging to vines. His heart was racing. He saw that he only has one more vine left. But he saw that the crocodiles were waiting for him at the land. Fortunately there were trees behind the last vine. Rocky swung the vine from the front and to the left as fast as he could. As he swung to the front, he let go and he jumped on to the tree. For some reason the crocodiles hasn't seen him. But he still has to remain high until he is certain that he is safe from him.

Rocky carefully climbed on to the next tree. He continued this until he is nowhere even close to the lake. He climbed down slowly. Rocky dried off his backpack before he went further straight ahead. He knew that he was definitely heading somewhere. He doesn't recognize any of the surroundings. This tells him that he is not going around in circles. Rocky just went on to a trail until he heard a familiar voice.

"GINGER! FETCHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was Nick's voice. This tells Rocky that he is closer to them. Rocky knew that he has found them. He just has to get to them. Rocky took a flashlight out of his backpack and he ran ahead as he heard Nick's voice. He went behind a bush where he saw Nick standing there.

"Nick!"

"Alright, what now?!'

Nick had thought that it was the foxes until he turn around and saw Rocky instead.

"Rocky?"

"Nick are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine."

Rocky saw that Fetcher and Ginger were not there with him. His heart began to pound.

"Where are Fetcher and Ginger?"

"Fetcher ran off on his own somewhere. I don't know about Ginger."

Rocky began to panic.

"Oh no, you guys ran into Lloyd didn't you?"

Nick looked puzzled at his question.

"Lloyd?! No we haven't even seen him. Wait, what happen?"

"Lloyd found out about Ginger and he has left to find her!"

Nick's jaw dropped open. He couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What?! How did he find out?!"

"He was just too smart. He knew that he couldn't ask anybody about Ginger because I told him to stay away from her so he asked about you and Fetcher instead. Yesterday he had question a couple chicks and they told him that they heard from hut 15 that you went to London. He went to hut 15, he question everyone who was in there and they were so scared that they just be quiet which led him to realize that Ginger had left with you and Fetcher to go to London. He was going to ask them if Ginger told them his plan about the jewels but they knew what they were going to ask them so they ran out and he followed them. I got there and I thought that he already found about her but I anciently gave it away. He said that he knows everything about her because he snuck into our hut and he took the diary. He is going to make her pay for disobeying him before he takes me back to the circus. Last night, we hadn't seen him since then and then we found out that he left to go get her."

"Oh no! Then we have to find Fetcher and Ginger! Were you there when he asks the chicks and when he went in hut 15?"

"No but Bunty was there when Lloyd question them and she saw the whole thing. She came up to me and Fowler with the chicks and she had them tell us what happen. I knew that he was going to find out and I tried to get there before he does but I was too late. Mac and Babs were there in hut 15 and they told us everything that had happen. Mac said that Lloyd said that he had been suspicious from the beginning. During the storm, he ask me if I could let him in for shelter during the storm and I only let him in there because Ginger wasn't really there. Before I did, I put some pillows under the covers. He had noticed that the body wasn't moving and he didn't hear her breath. Then he hasn't seen her come out of her hut at all and that was when he was starting to get suspicious. When he snuck in the hut to get the diary, he found the pillows underneath the bed. He noticed that the others only pretended to search for the jewels for an hour and they went back to doing their own things."

Rocky just started to wonder why they were separated from each other.

"Why aren't you, Fetcher, and Ginger together? What happen?"

"We ran into some foxes along the way back home and they wanted to take Ginger somewhere and do something to me and Fetcher. Ginger was able to fight them with a branch and she told us to run. I ran in my own direction but I didn't see where Fetcher went. The last time I saw Ginger, she was fighting the foxes. I don't know what happen to her after that. That was twice we ran into those foxes."

"You ran into them before?"

"Yes but it's a long story. Everything has been a long story. I will tell you later."

"Yes! We have to find Fetcher and Ginger!"

All of a sudden they heard screaming.

"HELP! HELP!"

They both knew who it was. It was Fetcher.

"It's Fetcher!" Nick yelled.

"We have to save him! Come on!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky and Nick ran past the trees. They just kept on running and running. Rocky had his flashlight out so he knew that they knew where they were going. They stopped.

They saw that Fetcher was caught in a net that was hanging from a tree. It must have been some kind of trap and he had walked in to it. He was moving and trying to get out but he couldn't'.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

Rocky and Nick started to run over to them. As they did, Sonny and his gang were coming closer to Fetcher.

"Those are the foxes!" Nick yelled.

"Let's hurry!" Rocky yelled.

Sonny and the foxes approached Fetcher who was panicking in side.

"That's not her!" a fox said.

"No but maybe-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Rocky screamed.

Sonny and the foxes turn and saw Nick and Rocky running right at them. They stopped at the net.

"I am guessing you know how to cock fight too?" Sonny asked Rocky.

He looked nervous.

"No I don't know how to cock fight. Now what have you done with Ginger?"

"Who?"

"She's the hen who you plucked out her feathers!" Nick yelled.

Rocky turned to Nick. The foxes then figured out who they were talking about.

"They what?"

"Oh, that who it is! We tried to get her to come with us but she fought us off with her branch and she got away. We haven't seen her since then."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER?!" Rocky screamed.

"We were doing it under orders." A fox said.

Sonny glanced over at him.

"Are you stupid? We can't say that!"

"Wait, someone told you to try to get her?" Nick asked.

Sonny knew that he might as well tell them some of what happen.

"Yes. We were forced to get her. He was going to kill us unless we find her. He wanted her for some reason. It was something about that she disobeyed him about something. We weren't going to get involved because we already punish you for invading our home but he fight me and he is just really good at cockfighting. He said that he was going to do something to her but he wouldn't tell us what it is."

Rocky had a feeling that he knows who it was. But he wanted to know more details.

"Who was it?"

Sonny and the foxes were starting to get away.

"Look, he never gave us his name but he was a rooster. That is all we can say!" Sonny said.

"No wait-"

Sonny and the foxes ran off into their own direction.

"Well they won't tell us anything!" Fetcher said.

"I know who it is." Rocky said.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"It's Lloyd."

"Oh no!"

"Wait why would Lloyd be here?" Fetcher asked.

"I will tell you what happened Fetcher."

Rocky and Nick went over towards the net. Rocky was getting more anxious.

"Come on! We have to get him down and find Ginger! Hurry!

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	26. Lloyd and Ginger

Ginger opened her eyes and saw darkness in front of her. She noticed that she was in some kind of a tent. She lifts her head up. She knew that Lloyd had captured her and brought her somewhere. She sat on a small chair and places her head in her hands. She doesn't know where Lloyd is but she has to escape from him somehow. She has to find Nick and Fetcher. She has to find them and bring her baby home.

Just then she heard zipping. Someone is going to be coming in the tent. She heard the zipping halt. She looked up and saw that Lloyd had got inside. He put his hands together and slowly came towards her. Questions rushed through Ginger's head. Why is he here? How did he get here? Did he find out that she disobeyed him? Did he took Rocky back to the circus earlier? Ginger looked calm but she is the opposite on the inside. She was given chills as Lloyd came over to her in the darkness.

"Now tell me. What were you and the rats doing in London?"

Maybe he doesn't know. Ginger remained calm and tried to lie to him in a murmur.

"We needed supplies for our home."

Lloyd gave a smirk and shook his head at her lie. Ginger knew that he knows that she is lying. He must have found out that they went to London somehow. Lloyd grabs a chair, puts it in front of Ginger's chair, and he sat down on it.

"You can do better than that."

Ginger's heart began to pound very slowly. She wasn't feeling comfortable around him. She saw that his sapphire eyes were gazing in to her own.

"Don't you find that odd Fox. After I told you my plan, you and a few rats suddenly disappeared. During the storm, I went into Rocky's hut and he let me in which was strange since he told me to stay away from you. I notice that you were under the bed but I didn't hear you breathing and your body wasn't moving through the whole day. Rocky told me that you were just sick. The next day, I had my binoculars on your hut because I was waiting for you to get out but you never came out. That's when I started to wonder whether or not you were really on the island. Then I snuck in to your hut and I found two pillows under the bed which would resemble your body if they were place under the covers."

Ginger sighed in frustration. He knows that she had left the island to get the jewels. She couldn't believe that he was so aware of things. He was so intelligent. He was just too smart to be outsmarted. He seems to be aware of everything around him. Lloyd lifts up her chin.

"That is quite sad that you decided to steal jewels from London. It is quite shameful. You know better not to steal. You're a disgrace to your mother. She would be disappointed that her own daughter decided to became a thief. She would be heartbroken that she had ever produced you with your father."

Ginger didn't like Lloyd talking about her mother. She knows that her mother would not think of her like that. She would know that she only stole from London to try to prevent Rocky from returning to the circus.

"At least I'm not a pathetic disgrace who killed my own brother and someone who loved me but was forbidden by their father to see me."

Lloyd knew that she had somehow found out about Earl and Jacy. He crossed his arms at her.

"We both seem to have gotten to know each other quite well haven't we Fox? That is perfect. I had gotten to know everything about you. The farmers of the farm, that you were born in was Mr. and Mrs. Tweedy. Your mother's name was Rose. She was killed when you were a chick. You thought that Rocky can fly but he sprain his wings so he just taught you all how to fly. He would use to call you Dollface instead of your actual name. One day, you saw that the farmers were fatting the chickens up so they can kill them. Rocky brought in a radio so all of you did a night of dancing. You got to dance on the dance floor with him. Then you were taken to the pie machine but Rocky saved your life. He started to call you by your actual name. His wing had recovered so he was going to fly for you all tomorrow. But instead he left you. Ever since then even when he came back for you, you had been afraid that he would leave you again. It became your worst fear."

Ginger suddenly just sat there in shock. Who told him this? How did he find out so much about her?

"How did you find all that out?"

Lloyd stood up from his chair and went over to his bags. He reaches into one of them. He pulls something out. Ginger saw that he had pulled out her diary. She gasped as soon as she saw it.

"How did you get that? How did you get that open?"

Lloyd threw the diary on the ground in front of Ginger.

"When I found the pillows in your hut, your diary came out of one of them. The key was in the other one. I knew that this would be useful to me since I wanted to get to know you. And I did ending up learning everything about you. I know your secrets, your personify, your fears, your views on life, your weakness, and every single thing that has happen in your life."

Ginger became frighten. He knows everything about her now. This isn't good.

"What is wrong with you Lloyd?"

Lloyd chuckled at her comment. He sat back in front of her in his chair.

"You really are feisty aren't you Fox?"

She rolled her eyes at him and turns her head away from him. He puts his hand under her chin and turns it to face him.

"That is rude Fox. You can't just not look at people like that. I want to see your eyes. I love your eyes."

Ginger saw that Lloyd's eyes were looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you and Rocky hadn't had any children."

Ginger's heart began to pound faster. He isn't going to find out that she and Rocky are going to be parents is he?

"With your beauty and his handsomeness, you would make a lovely chick. I just hope that the child would have your eyes. Other than that the child would be a beautiful little thing. You haven't had any children because you were scared about Rocky leaving you again. That is quite a shame because you two would pass down some great traits to your offspring. Your baby would look like an angel. It would be a disappointment if you two ended up with an unattractive brat since you are beautiful and he is handsome. The child would have to be ashamed of their self. "

Ginger hated what Lloyd had just said about her baby. She will love her baby no matter what. She doesn't care what it would look like. All she cares about is that it is her baby. She spanked Lloyd across the face hard. He almost fell out of his seat.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Lloyd pressed his hand against his cheek. He chuckled at her.

"You are going to regret that Fox."

"I don't regret it. I am very proud of myself."

Lloyd rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever. But you're right. You're not going to regret that because you are going to regret something else."

Lloyd stood up from his chair. Ginger looked up at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think that. I know that."

Ginger rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh and Fox, I think that we should just get to the reason why you are in here."

"And what would that reason be?"

Lloyd pressed his hands together and bends down to her.

"I commanded you not to speak to Rocky and the others my plan about the jewels and what did you do? You completely disobeyed me and told the others!"

Ginger knew that she was really in hot water for this one. He found out that she told everyone about his plan. She doesn't even what to know how he found out.

"I HAD TO! I COULDN'T JUST STAND THERE AND LET YOU DO THAT TO THEM! IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST-"

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR FOX! I TOLD YOU TO DO ONE THING, JUST ONE LITTLE THING, AND YOU WERE STUBBORN! YOUR ARE JUST SO FOOLISH! YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT I WASN'T GOING TO FIND OUT?! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD FIND OUT IF YOU DID TELL! THAT IS PROBABLY WHY YOU LEFT THE ISLAND TO GO TO LONDON WITH THE RATS! YOU KNEW THAT I WOULD FIND OUT!"

"I LEFT BECAUSE ROCKY WANTED TO KEEP ME SAFE FROM YOU!"

Lloyd chuckled at what she said.

"Well it looks like it isn't going to happen."

"He doesn't want anything to happen to me. He would stop you from getting me."

Lloyd had an idea. He crossed his arms at her.

"I doubt that would happen. Before I left, Rocky received his own little payment."

Ginger didn't like what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Fox, I knew that he knew that you left for London so he wouldn't have to leave you and return to the circus so I gave him a little punishment."

Ginger's heart started to boil.

"What punishment?"

Lloyd came closer to her.

"His punishment was that you became a widow." He lied.

Ginger gasped as she fell out of her chair and on to her knees.

"No." she whispered.

Lloyd was having fun with this. He notices her mother's compass. He snatches it away from her. Ginger saw him grab it right away.

"What are you doing with that?"

"Oh nothing much. This is Rose's compass. It is very beautiful."

"Lloyd, give that back to me. That is the only thing I have left of her."

Ginger got up and tries to grab it from him but he lifts it in the air.

"Give that back to me!"

"I will. I just want to look at it for a little bit."

Lloyd went over to the bags and he took out a big rock. He held it in his right hand as he held the compass in his left hand. He sat on the ground in front of Ginger. He places the compass on the ground and held the rock over it. Ginger looked up and saw what he was going to do.

"Lloyd don't please."

Lloyd grinned at her.

"I am not going to do anything to it my dear."

"Yes you are. Give it back to me."

All of a sudden Lloyd lifts his arm up and it started to head down towards the compass. Ginger saw what he was doing.

"NO!"

Lloyd slammed the rock down on the compass. It broke in to a million pieces. There was no way that it could be fixed. Even with glue or superglue. Ginger gawked at it. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Lloyd had destroyed the only thing she has left of Rose. She has nothing left of her mother now. Lloyd stood up and watched in joy as Ginger picked up the tiny pieces of the compass. She looked up at Lloyd.

"I HATE YOU!"

Lloyd snickered at the miserable Ginger.

"Like I would even care. I still like you. Besides it is just a compass. Oh wait; it was the only thing you have left of your mother Rose. I got news for you. Now what was that? Oh yes, I DON'T CARE!"

Lloyd began laughing. Ginger stood up at him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE AND HAVE NO REGET OVER IT!"

Lloyd pushed Ginger to the ground. She viewed up at him in fear. Lloyd bends down to her.

"You see Fox; I don't regret anything that I have ever done in my life."

"What more could you take away from me?!"

Lloyd stood up and he kicked her in the leg. Ginger lifts her body back up despite the pain she got. She looked up at him in anger.

"Oh we are not done yet Fox. You haven't even got your two punishments yet."

Ginger was starting to freak out.

"What punishments?"

Lloyd crossed his arms at her.

"You know what they are for. They are for disobeying me. You will get one right now and the other in the morning. The one in the morning will be your death."

Ginger stood up and started to run over towards the opening of the tent. Unfortunately Lloyd grabbed her before she could get out. He held her tightly until he grabbed rope. He brought her over to the chair. He tied her to the chair. He put a cloth around her mouth.

"So no one around can hear you and try to help you Fox." Lloyd said in her ear.

Ginger began to shake very hard. She doesn't know what he is going to do. Lloyd went over to his bags and he pulls out a glass jar. He brings it out to show Ginger. Inside the jar were six small slimy leeches.

"When I reached this island, I found these leeches and thought that they might be useful to me. I was right. They are not poison. They will not kill you. They will not spread any kind of diseases to you."

Lloyd started to take the lid off the jar.

"But however, they are blood suckers."

He took off the jar and he takes out a spoon from one of his pockets. He comes over towards Ginger. Lloyd put the spoon in the jar. He uses the spoon to take the leaches out of the jar and on to Ginger. He put one on each of her arms, each of her legs, and the last two on each of her cheek. Ginger shivered as she watched the slimy things slithering on her skin. She screamed through the cloth as they began sucking her blood. She could lose her voice. A few minutes passed and the leeches finished. Lloyd uses his fingers to take them off her and he puts them back in the jar. He put the jar back in his bags. He goes back over to Ginger and he unties her from the chair. He took the cloth off her mouth. Ginger was breathing in and out from her screaming. She had dark red marks on the places that she was bitten. It hurts but at least it was just leeches. He could have done worse things to her than leeches.

Lloyd started to walk out the opening of the tent. He exits the tent as Ginger looked up at him.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	27. Trying to escape

An hour had passed by slowly. Ginger curled herself up on the ground. She began sobbing softly. She felt woozy and soreness from the leeches. It was almost like they had sucked the life out of her. She couldn't believe that Lloyd could be so evil. He is like as bad as Mrs. Tweedy. Ginger wished that Lloyd never found out that she told everyone about his plan. She wished that he never found out about their marriage. She wished that he never even came to their island. She wished that she never even knew him at all. He had done so many terrible things to her all in one night. First he told her that he killed Rocky, he broke her mother's compass, and he had the leeches feed on her. Lloyd is evil alright. An evil soul. He is so evil that he might not even have a soul. He doesn't even care that he had done horrible things to people. In fact he is filled with joy and never has sorrow when he would do any horrible thing to anybody. He never even regrets his mistakes. He is always proud of all of the things that he has done. He always does whatever he can to get what he wants and he always get his way.

Rocky is gone. Taken away from her forever. She lost him. She will never see him again. She didn't even get to see him in the past four days because he was at the island and she was trying to get the jewels. She remembers the last thing they had ever said to each other. They told each other that they loved each other. She wished that she had never been scared that he would leave her again one day and enjoyed her marriage with him. She wished that she would have got to see him one more time. She wished that she could tell him that he was going to be a father. Now he will never know. She will miss him deeply. She may never get over his death. Why did Lloyd have to take him away from her? Why would he do this to her? Ginger knew that Lloyd doesn't care that he had done that to her. How could he live with himself?

Inside the tent she saw that Lloyd had started a campfire outside. She saw that he sat down on a log in front of the fire. He was trying to get it going. Ginger didn't even want to look at him. How could he be the way he is and have no regret over it? He is seriously insane. He is like a devil. She heard him whistling as he was getting the fire going. Ginger wished that she could find a way to escape from him. She can't escape from him. He is going to kill her in the morning. She sobbed even harder but quieter so Lloyd wouldn't hear her. She hasn't even lay the egg where her little baby chick would hatch in. When she dies, she will never see the baby hatch. Depending on when she would lay the egg, she might not even lay the egg. She is broken. She had freedom and now it has been taken away from her. Everything has been taken away from her. She will lose her life in the morning. Why does this has to happen to her? It isn't fair. She felt tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at her stomach. She quietly began talking to her baby. She made sure that she was so quiet that Lloyd wouldn't even hear her.

"I am so sorry. I wish there was a way to make everything alright."

As Ginger was sobbing quietly, she began singing the lullaby that her mother had sung to her before she died.

"Little one, little star, you may be far but your never alone, you may get lost, you'll find the cost, freedom awaits for you somewhere, a compass will lead you to a green hill, If not do not ever lose your will, we may be far apart, don't ever lose your heart, it's where I'll be, cause you love me, like I love you."

It was the first time in years since Ginger had sung the lullaby. She remembered that she was so little when her mother made the lullaby so she filled the rhymes so she would understand it. It was sort of like more of a poem than a lullaby. Ginger sniffed the more she thought about the lullaby. She has nothing left of her mother now thanks to Lloyd. She peaked over at a corner of the tent. She saw that there was a small watch. It was ten thirty. She heard Lloyd yawning outside the tent. All of a sudden it gave her an idea. There is still a chance that she might escape from him. If he falls asleep, she could try to escape from him and make a run for it. She could save herself and her baby. But what if he comes inside the tent and sleep inside? More likely he wouldn't because he has her inside. She just has to wait for him to fall asleep.

Just then he heard him coming towards the tent. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard him unzip the opening of the tent. She heard him coming inside. She hoped that he wasn't going to turn in for the night. Ginger heard his footsteps coming over towards her.

"Wake up Fox."

Ginger still pretended to be asleep.

"I said wake up."

Ginger still had her eyes closed. She heard him coming around her and coming behind the back of her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. Lloyd had kicked her. She opens her eyes and looked at him. She pretended to be tired.

"What?"

"I am turning in for the night Fox."

"Alright then go back outside the tent and sleep then."

"No I am going to be sleeping inside the tent."

Oh no. This can't be good. If Lloyd sleeps in the tent, then how is she going to get out? Unfortunately Ginger was just unlucky. Lloyd began to speak again.

"You sleep over there in the corner. I will sleep by the opening."

Ginger went over to the corner where she was told to go. She saw Lloyd lay down by the opening. She closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. She waited for him to fall asleep. If he falls asleep, she could still try to escape from him. She breathed in and out and tried to make it sound like she was fast asleep. Just then she heard him breathing. He is asleep! Ginger quietly stood up. She started to tip toe over towards the opening. She was trying to be careful as possible. However Lloyd is not really asleep. He is pretending to sleep. Ginger saw that she is almost at the opening. She is almost there! As soon as she tried to unzip the opening, something grabbed her ankle. Lloyd had grabbed her! Ginger turned and she tried to kick him from her but she couldn't. Lloyd stood up and grabs her arms.

"You see Fox; I wasn't really turning in here for the night. I was doing a test on you. I was seeing if you would try to escape from me. I was right."

"What if I did fall asleep?"

"Then that would tell me that you wouldn't escape."

As Lloyd held on to Ginger's arms, he went over to the bags. He pulled out some chains and he brought her over to the chair. He put the chains around her ankles and he locked them. He tied the end of the chains to the legs of the chair. Ginger saw that he had chain her feet to the chair. Lloyd lifts her chin up.

"Don't think that you can fool me. I know you pretty well. I'll be right outside the tent. I am not going to be falling asleep. Don't even think about trying to escape. Just because you escaped the farm, doesn't mean that you can escape from me. Are we clear Fox?"

Ginger sighed in frustration and nods her head at him.

"Good because it isn't going to be pretty if you tried to escape Fox."

Lloyd turned and went to the opening. He unzipped it and came out through the opening. He zipped it back up. Ginger couldn't believe this. He was just so smart. He knew that she would try to escape. Ginger looked at the chains. They reminded her of when she was strapped on to the pie machine. She tried to get them out but she couldn't. She put her head in her right hand. She saw her diary lying on the ground. There were bags over by the opening. Wait a minute. The key to her diary might be in the bags. She could try to get the key and then she could unlock herself from her chains. After that she could escape from Lloyd. But how could she get out? She looked at the back of the tent. She could try to go under the tent and get out. All of a sudden she heard footsteps going around the tent. Ginger looked through the tent and saw Lloyd's shadow. She realized what he was doing. He is going around the tent to see if she could try to escape from him. She shook her head in frustration. How is she going to get out? She has no choice but to try to escape from him when he is not around the back of the tent. She is going to have to risk getting caught in order to escape.

Ginger looked back at the bags. They were too far from her. She can't reach them. She looked around for something she can use to try to get the bags to her. She kept on looking. She hasn't seen anything so far. She notices a fishing pole. Lloyd must have used it for something. It couldn't be for fishing because fishes are meat and he is a chicken. She doesn't understand why he had the fishing pole. Just then it gave her an idea. The fishing pole was not far from her. She stretches her arms out and tries to reach it. She almost got it. She is very close. She felt her fingertips touching the wooden pole. Then she got it. She got the fishing pole! Ginger pulls it closer to her. She kept on pulling it until she snatches it in her hand. She has it right by her now.

Ginger knew that this was going to be tricky. She had never use the fishing pole before in her life. She knows how they are used by humans though. She is just going to have to use it the same way that they use them. She has to be careful though. If she misses the bags, accidently threw the hook at the tent, or if anything else happen, Lloyd would knew what she was up to and she won't escape. She wouldn't get a second chance. Ginger took a deep breath as she started to pull the rope in the fishing pole. After a few minutes she throws the pole and the string heads towards the bags. She misses the bag but the rope landed on the ground. She pulls the rope back over to her. She throws it again. She misses it and it almost hit the tent. If it hits the tent, Lloyd would know that she is trying to escape. She pulls the rope back over to her. She counted to three in her head. She throws the rope and this time it grabbed a bag. Ginger pulls the bag over to her. She began to search through it. She saw food in there. Just then she saw something shiny. She picks it up and recognizes it. It was the key to her diary. She puts the key in her left lock and it unlocked it. It works! She unlocks her right lock. Ginger was free from the chains. She just has to get out of here. She has to do it fast.

Ginger looked through the tent. She saw no shadow of Lloyd. It puzzled her. Did he left? Where has he gone? She doesn't know but she has to go. He could come back anytime. Ginger rushed over to the back of the tent. She crawled through it. As she crawled out, she noticed that the camp was in an unfamiliar part of the woods. The trees looked very different and she saw that there were fields all around the camp. The surroundings were nothing like the surroundings that she, Nick, and Fetcher went through on their way to London. Ginger went to her left side. She ran in to the woods until she heard a familiar voice.

"I knew that you would try to escape me Fox."

Ginger turned around and it was Lloyd. He had seen her! How is she going to escape? She has to get away from him.

"Get away from me Lloyd!"

Lloyd chuckled at her.

"You never learn your lesson don't you Fox? Ha! You know that could get you in a lot of trouble. You are in a lot of trouble right now my dear."

"I said get away from me!"

Lloyd shook his head at her.

"You see Fox, things are not quite hard. You just make things so difficult for yourself. I find that quite dumb. You should know better than that. You're smarter than that. Let's just make it quite easy for the both of us and return back to the camp."

Ginger notices that there was a branch hanging right next to them. She grabs it and she pulls it backwards. She releases it and it smacks Lloyd right in the face. Lloyd falls to the ground. Ginger took off but unfortunately she heard Lloyd getting up and running right behind her. He is chasing her. Ginger just kept on running. She has to try to get away from him. This is her last chance of escaping. If he catches her this time, than she can't escape. She ran deeper into the woods. Everything looked the same to her. She doesn't recognize any of the surroundings. She heard Lloyd yelling behind her.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOX! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR WAY IN THIS PART OF THE WOODS!"

Ginger was frightened as she heard him yell. He was really close behind her. She just kept on running. Just then she heard him fell. He tripped! Ginger knew that this was her opportunity to try to get away from him so she just kept on running. All of a sudden, she heard coyotes howling. Coyotes?! They are around here somewhere and she must try to get away from them. She just kept on running despite that she doesn't know where they are. She ran farther into her direction. Just then she stopped. She heard coyotes in front of her. She can't see them but she knows that if she goes farther, they will eat her alive. She heard footsteps and a familiar voice behind her.

"You see Fox. You don't know where you are and you already are about to run in to some coyotes. You don't have anything to fight them with."

"Leave me alone! I mean it Lloyd!"

Lloyd walked up to her slowly.

"You know how many coyotes there are?"

"I don't want to know."

"Exactly. From what I hear, there could be about a dozen of them my dear. We both know that they already outnumber you."

Lloyd reaches his hand out to her.

"Let's just make things easier and go back to the camp."

Ginger didn't want to go with Lloyd but she knew that he was right. There could be about twenty coyotes and there would be no way that she could try to beat them. If she goes forward, it is done. She will be dead. However, she doesn't trust Lloyd. She has the right not to trust him. He had planned to take her husband back to the circus and he had done a lot of horrible things to her in the tent just an hour ago. He will kill her when he brings it back to the camp. She knows that she will be dead either way. She doesn't want to do it either way. She is stuck in a difficult dilemma. She doesn't know what to do. She knows that if she goes back to the camp with Lloyd then it is done. She will not get another chance to escape and he will kill her. She knows that if she chooses to run in to the coyotes, she will be dead. An idea came into Ginger's mind. She nodded her head at Lloyd.

"Fine. I will go back with you. Let's go." She sighed.

Lloyd and Ginger started their way back to the camp. The moon was bright in the sky and crickets were chirping. As they were walking, Ginger secretly kept looking around for trails. She found one just between two trees. She stopped Lloyd.

"I need to go."

Lloyd looked puzzled at what she just said.

"Go where? We are going back to the campsite."

"I can't hold it."

Lloyd understood what she was saying.

"Alright then. Just go behind this tree and-"

"No I will just go on this trail. There are trees and bushes up ahead and I can go behind them."

Lloyd sighed although he smelled something fishy.

"Fine. Come back right away."

Ginger started her way up the trail. She knew that Lloyd was watching her. She just kept on walking and walking and walking. She was glad that she heard nature through the night. She actually missed hearing it. It had been awhile since she heard it because she had been deaf over the past couple of days. Ginger past by some trees and bushes as she continues forward. However she doesn't really need to go. She was planning on trying to escape from Lloyd. She just kept on walking forward in her direction. Ginger stopped and she turned. She saw that she is no longer near Lloyd. She is not even close to him. Ginger kept on going forward as she tried to look for a way out of the woods. She has to get her baby home where it would be safe and warm.

Lloyd had been waiting for a few minutes now. He realized that it was way too long for Ginger to go. He realized what she was up to. He took out his glass from one of his pockets and he started his way on the trail.

"You can't fool me Fox."

* * *

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher had just went off a trail and started on to a new one. They repeatly kept on calling out Ginger's name.

"GINGER!"

They heard nothing but the sound of echoing. Nick and Fetcher had told Rocky everything about what had happen to them during their trip. They told him from when they were sailing to how they ended meeting the foxes again for the second time. They didn't tell Rocky about the chick that Ginger will be laying soon. They still were uncertain if they should tell him or if Ginger should tell him.

"Where are we?" Fetcher said.

Nick got annoyed at his question.

"I don't know Fetcher! I never had been in this part of the woods before!"

Nick and Fetcher were just about to get in a verbal fight until Rocky broke it up.

"Stop it! It's bad enough that it is dark and we don't have a map so let's just try to remain calm!"

Nick and Fetcher nodded their heads at Rocky. As they started to walk, Nick and Fetcher begin talking to each other.

"Should we tell him?" Fetcher said.

"About the chick?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"I don't know. Ginger wants to be the first one to tell him but we don't know if we are going to find her and he is the one who fathered the chick. "

Rocky heard them talking and he turn to face them.

"What are you two talking about?"

Nick and Fetcher knew that since he heard, they might as well tell him.

"Rocky, you are going to be a-"

Just then they heard talking. They recognized the voices. It was Sonny and the foxes. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher quickly hid in a bush. They saw them stop in front of the bush.

"Next time we are not going to listen to that rooster." A fox said.

"Look boys. We only listen to him because he was going to kill us. We are not going to see him again so everything will be alright. Unless if we find the hen, we will bring her back to them." Sonny said.

"What if we run into the rats and their rooster friend?" a fox asked.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher knew that they were talking about them.

"Since they will want us to tell them who ordered us to find her, we are going to have to kill them." Sonny responded.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher became frighten. They knew that if they see them, they will kill them. They have to find a way to get away from Sonny and the foxes before it's too late.

* * *

Ginger saw that it kept on getting darker as she walked forward. Just then she heard a voice.

"FOX! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!"

Ginger froze in fear. It was Lloyd. He must have figured out what she was really doing and had gone on the trail after her. She turns around. She didn't see him but she knows that he is coming for her right on the trail.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	28. Hide and seak

Ginger examines the surroundings on the trail through the darkness. They all look the same. There were trees and bushes all around. She never had gone in this part of the woods before. She doesn't know out to get off the trail without alerting Lloyd. She knew that if she stays on the trail and doesn't get moving, he will see her. This time, he might not even bring her back to the camp. He might kill her this time. Her life is in danger. She can't just stand there. She has to leave. She jumped as she heard Lloyd's voice again.

"FOX! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU!"

He is coming closer. He will see her unless she leaves. Ginger looked around the area again. There must be some way that she could try to escape. She noticed that the fields around the area were tall. It was tall enough that she could walk through. If she walks through, depending on if she is quiet, she could try to escape from Lloyd before it's too late. Ginger heard footsteps. She must leave at once before he sees her. She quietly ran into the tall fields. It was almost like she was in a giant green jungle. She felt the fields brushing against her skin. It almost tickles her. Ginger walked straight forward in her direction. She kept on being cautious with each step she took. She heard footsteps outside the fields. She knew that it was Lloyd. She began to creep quietly through the fields as she heard his voice.

"I know you are around here somewhere Fox. It could have been easier for the both of us. But you're the one who brought this on yourself. I did warn you that it isn't going to be pretty when you try to escape. I really do like you but you have some issues. You disobeyed me and I already gave you your first punishment. Since you are trying to escape right now, your second punishment will come sooner than you thought. Maybe you and I can talk it out. Just come out and we can work this all out. What do you say?

Ginger knew that he would kill her right away if she comes out of the fields. She just kept on moving forward. She kept on trying to make sure that she was not making any noises. She heard buzzing around her head. She knew that it was mosquitoes. She kept on trying to swat at them. They still wouldn't go away. She stopped herself. If she makes a lot of noises, Lloyd would notice and come in to the fields. She crotches herself to the ground. She still heard Lloyd just outside the side but she still try to keep herself calm. It was hard but she just has to do it. If she doesn't remain calm then Lloyd would come in to the fields and kill her. Her life is in great danger. She has to save herself and her unborn chick. She has to find a way to get away from Lloyd. It is quite possible that he could just go in to the fields even if she is nosy or not. He could just go in the fields to find another trail that she might have gone on. Ginger took a couple breaths. She waited for a couple minutes. There was no sign of him coming into the fields but there was also no sign that he left the area. Ginger decided that she will try to leave the area before it's too late. She snuck forward in to the fields. She kept on trying to be quiet, quick, and as calm as she can. As she crept deeper into the fields, she heard him walking outside the fields. It made her heart pound really hard. She started to sweat rapidly. She felt like that she could actually faint. She felt her skin getting Goosebumps. Her bones were getting chills.

* * *

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher were still hiding in the bush to wait for Sonny and the foxes to flee. They just sat quietly in the bushes as they watched the foxes. They just did nothing but stand there. They weren't even moving. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher were growing impatient. They hoped that Sonny and the foxes would leave soon. They have to get away from them fast. If they don't, they will see them and probably kill them. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher slowly began to whisper to each other.

"We can't stay here. We have to get away." Rocky whispered.

"No dip Sherlock." Fetcher said.

"So how do you suppose we will get out of this, Rocky?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But if we stay here for a while and they still don't leave for some reason, they could look through the bush and see us."

Rocky was right. The longer they stay hidden, the more likely the foxes could look through the bush and see them. They have to leave somehow. They have to get away from them without being noticed. What makes things worse that the foxes are standing right in front of the bush that they were hiding in. Rocky began to examine the area with his eyes. As he did, he, Nick, and Fetcher heard the foxes spoke again.

"Sonny, do we really have to walk back home? My feet are killing me!" a fox complained.

Sonny was just getting frustrated. He had enough with hearing his gang complained.

"Yes we do have to walk home! Remember what happen the last time? The hen and her rat friends came into our home. We can't let that happen again!"

"But my feet hurt!" a fox whined.

Soon all of the foxes except Sonny began whining and complaining.

"Mine too!"

"Mine three!"

"I don't' think I can take it anymore!"

Sonny sighed in anger at them.

"Alright how about this? We camp here for the night and then get back home in the morning."

Sonny's gang cheered and agreed to his suggestion. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher shook their heads. They knew that if they camp here, they would have a hard time of trying to get away from them before it's too late. They have to get away from them somehow. If they stay where they are, the foxes could see them and kill them.

* * *

Ginger had just gotten out of the fields. She had entered into a wide open space in the middle of the woods. There were some trees located in the area. There was some kind of plants on the ground. There were bushes. She felt the wind blowing. She saw that the moon was gleaming in the sky. It almost was like that it was a diamond. The moon reminded her of the diamonds at the jewelry store. The moon also and mostly reminded her of her home on the island. She is homesick. She misses everything about her home. She misses the trees, the wide open spaces, the grass, and her favorite hill. She misses Fowler, Mac, Bunty, Babs; all of the chickens, the chicks, and her late husband Rocky. She is broken hearted that she will never see him again and he will never know about the baby. She never even got to say goodbye to him before he was murdered. If she has a son, she will name him after him. She has to get herself and her unborn baby home. Just then Ginger heard footsteps in the fields. It's Lloyd! She knew that she has to hide somewhere quick. As she ran up to the tree, she tripped in the plants. She got up right away and she ran over to a tree. She hid behind it. She heard Lloyd coming out of the fields. Ginger press herself up against the tree. She felt her heart racing as she heard his voice.

"You see my dear. You just had made things harder on yourself than what they already are. You don't want to end up like Rocky do you? Of course not. Wait, maybe you do want to see your late soul mate again in heaven. If there is a heaven that is. You both fit perfectly for each other. You are like two peas in a pod. You two were made for each other if that correct? It probably is. But you have no family and friends. You are not on your home and you are now a widow. That is quite unfortunate for you. Well not exactly because I am the one who took Rocky's life away from him. You should have been there when I did it. You would have been crying like crazy. I would have enjoyed that Fox."

Ginger felt some fire starting inside her. She did not want to hear Lloyd talk like that about Rocky. She wanted to come out from behind the tree and punch Lloyd in the face but she can't. She has to hide from him or else if he sees her, she will die. She also can't just stay in her hiding place. There is a chance that Lloyd would eventually check behind the tree and see her. She can't let that happen. She gently and judiciously peaked out from behind the tree. She saw that Lloyd was checking in a bush. He had a piece of glass with him. It was the same one that he had scratched her with when he was trying to get Rocky to return to the circus with him. It is what he would kill her with if he sees her. Ginger snuck over to the next tree and concealed behind it. She felt something inching her. She looked down at her body. Other than the marks from the leaches, and the baldness, she saw some bumps. She wondered what they were. All of a sudden, she remembered that she had tripped in the plants before she hid. They must be poison ivy. She had fallen in poison ivy! She felt like she could scratch them but she couldn't. If she did, she would give herself scars. She heard Lloyd's footsteps coming closer. Ginger just pressed herself against the tree. She almost jumped as she heard Lloyd speak again.

"I know you're here Fox. Show yourself. You are around somewhere. You're hiding from me. I know that you're not hiding in the poison ivy. Your hiding either in a bush or behind a tree. I will find you. You know those foxes that were after you before I caught you? I send them out to get you for me. I told them to take you to the camp when they caught you and meet me at the place where I caught you. They failed but fortunately you walked into the place where I was waiting for them. It worked out perfectly. You had walked right into a trap. It turns out that I didn't need their help after all. It was all just a piece of cake."

Ginger desperately being to search for another way out. He will see her unless she gets away from him before it's too late. She spotted a trail filled with trees and bushes just next to her tree. She checked to see if Lloyd was coming. He wasn't. He was checking into another bush. Ginger crept over on to the trail with judgment. She sprinted on the trail quietly as she glances over her right shoulder to make sure that Lloyd doesn't notice her.

* * *

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher knew that they must leave before they get seen. The three of them were all up in a huddle trying to decide how to leave. Rocky was the first who began to speak.

"Ok, I have an idea. One of us is going to have to cause a distraction-"

"No Rocky. We already did that when we were taking the bags from one of the stores we went to. We were seen but we were lucky that we all got out of there."

"I didn't mean that kind of a distraction Nick. Please do not interrupt me."

"What kind of distraction were you talking about Rocky?"

Rocky press his hands together before he responded to Fetcher.

"You see those bats over there?"

Nick and Fetcher saw that there were some black bats sitting on a branch on a tree that was just behind the foxes that were setting up their camps.

"Yeah but how are we going to use the bats as a distraction Rocky? They are far from us and we are far from them." Nick asked.

Rocky smiled before he responded.

"Just watch."

He took out his flashlight. He made sure that none of the foxes were paying attention to them as he pointed his flashlight out of the bush. He points it at the bats. He turns on the flashlight. The bats became angry so Rocky shut off the light right away. The bats looked down and saw that one of the foxes had a flashlight that was on and was pointing at the ground. They flew off the branch and swooped over two foxes. They became frighten as soon as they saw the bats flying towards them.

"OH NO! HELP! BATS ARE GETTING ME!"

Sonny and the other foxes rush over to help them. As they did, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher saw this as their opportunity and ran straight ahead. They were almost far away from the foxes. Just then they heard the foxes coming back to their camp. Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher quickly hid behind a tree. They were frustrated because they were so close. Just so close. Still, they have to find a way out of here before the foxes sees them.

* * *

Ginger kept on going farther on to the trail. She kept on passing by trees and bushes. Just then she fell down. She kept on falling down. She laid flat on her stomach. She looked up. She saw that she was talking on a hill; she wasn't watching where she was going so she fell. She stood herself up. She saw that she had a scrape on her left knee. She got up and she started to walk forward. As she did, she heard the sound of a river. She stopped right away. A river! She could be close to sailing home. She has to build a raft to sail home. But she has to find Nick and Fetcher. Where are they? Are they still in the woods? Did they go home without her? All of a sudden she heard footsteps on the hill. Lloyd is getting close to her! Without thinking, Ginger just took off in to another direction and tried to go away from the area so Lloyd wouldn't see her. How could he go on the trial? Did he see her? There is no way that he saw her! It is quite impossible. But maybe he had already checked all of the hiding places and noticed the trial last. That could have happen. It probably did happen. Ginger just kept on running forward. She has to stop and hide somewhere.

Just then Ginger stopped a head of her. There was a river in front of her and the rapids were angry. There were big rocks located in the middle of them. There was a land at the other side of the river. Ginger saw that the rocks were wet and she could slip on them. She has to get to the other side of the river. If she doesn't, Lloyd will find her and kill her. Ginger knew that she has no other choice. She took a deep breath and she steps on the first rock. She almost lost her balance but she was able to control it. She steps on the next rock. She kept on stepping on each rock carefully. She glanced over her shoulder. She didn't see Lloyd but it is possible that he could be coming over here right now. Ginger looked back in her direction. She has one more rock left.

Just as she places her foot on the rock, she lost her balance and fell in to the rapids. She almost screamed as she lit her head up from the water. The water kept on bringing her further into the water. She couldn't stop it. Fortunately it wasn't pulling her under the water. It was like she was on some kind of a water ride at an amusement park. Ginger was scared because she doesn't know where it is taking her. She gasped as she finally saw where she was heading. There was a huge waterfall right in front of her and she was going to fall off of it. She tried to swim away but the water kept on forcing her towards the water fall. She shook her head. She couldn't believe this was happening. The water kept on bringing her closer and closer to the waterfall. She doesn't know whether or not there would be sharp rocks at the bottom.

The water brought Ginger right in to the waterfall. She screamed as soon she came falling down. She watched as she was heading down in to the water. It was a long fall. Finally she fell into the water. She saw the fishes underneath the water with her. She can sound the sounds of the river underneath. She began to swim up to the surface. She was lucky that there was no sharp rocks at the bottom and that she had survived. She let out air as her head came out of the surface. She searched around her area. She saw that there were land just two spaces ahead of her. She swam over to the shore. She stood up as she felt the wet sand underneath her feet. She paced over to the grass. She lay down and she began breathing. She had saved herself and she got away from Lloyd. She was so exhausted from all that she had gone through in one night that she began to snooze off on the ground.

* * *

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher were this close to escaping the foxes. They just have to distract them one more time before they can escape. Rocky saw that two of the foxes had gotten into a fight over something until Sonny broke it up. Sonny came back over to another fox. Rocky saw a pebble on the ground and he looked at the two foxes that were recently fighting. It gave him an idea. He picked up the pebble and he threw it at the two foxes. It hits one of them on the head.

"Ow!"

The fox saw that the other fox was laughing so he smacked him across the face.

"What did I do?!"

"Why don't you tell me?!"

The two foxes suddenly began fighting again. Sonny and the other foxes began rushing over to them.

"Nick, Fetcher, now is our time!" Rocky said.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher ran out from behind the tree and they ran away from the camp. However Rocky didn't notice that he had dropped his flashlight because he was so anxious to get away. The foxes were trying to break up the fight. Sonny sees the flashlight on the ground. He goes over to it and he picks it up.

"Boys, do you know who's flashlight this is?"

The foxes all turn at him and they shook their heads.

"Well this isn't mine. Do you know what this means?"

The foxes shook their heads at him again.

"This means that someone was recently here."

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher stopped over at an oak tree. They began breathing in and out.

"Thank God we escaped." Rocky said.

Nick and Fetcher remembered that they were going to tell Rocky about the chick.

"Rocky, there is something that you must know." Fetcher said.

Rocky became concerned.

"What is it?"

"You are going to be a father." Nick said.

* * *

The sun had just risen over the woods. Morning had come. Ginger opens her eyes. She saw that she had fallen asleep. As she woke up she felt something under her but. She stood up and gasped as she looked at the ground.

Ginger had just laid her egg with her baby inside.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	29. Finding eachother

Ginger shook her head at the egg. Her unborn baby is just inside during development and waiting to be hatch in twenty one days.

"No. Not now. I haven't even gotten you home yet."

Ginger knew that this was going to be a lot of problems. She had just escaped from Lloyd and it is quite possible that she could run in to him again. She has to look for Nick and Fetcher and get home. Now she had just laid her egg with her unborn chick. She can't stay here any longer. She has to find Nick and Fetcher and get home. She is not going to leave her baby behind. She has to carry the egg with her. How was she going to keep it warm? She remembered that on the way to Dipper meadow, she had given the yellow blanket to Nick and Fetcher to carry it in their bags so it wouldn't get ruin. She looked down at her bandanna at her neck. She could use that to keep the egg warm. Ginger unwrapped her bandanna and she carefully picked up her egg. She leisurely and sensibly wraps the bandanna around the egg. The egg which had her son or daughter inside will now be warm. She smiled at the egg and she kissed it.

"I will get you home. I promise you. You are safe and warm in my arms. I will not let anything happen to you. I love you."

Ginger gently held the egg in the bandanna against her chest and she began walking straight forward on to a trail away from the river and into the woods.

* * *

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher had started to walk on a trail. Rocky had discovered that he will be a father. He and Ginger are going to be having a baby chick. He knew that since it had been five days since she laid an egg, she will be laying the egg today. She might have already laid it or will lay it when evening comes. He has to bring her and the baby home fast. He has to find it before Lloyd finds Ginger. Nick and Fetcher gave Rocky the yellow blanket.

"It's for the baby." Fetcher said.

Rocky held the soft blanket in in his hands. It was really soft and warm to him. Soon he will be holding his baby inside the blanket when it hatches. He doesn't care whether he would have a son or a daughter, all he cares about is that it will be his baby. He will love the baby very much. Nick and Fetcher thought about what Ginger had said about him yesterday.

"Alright, I don't know how you are taking it but if you're not happy about your own child being born soon, you need to get over it. If you didn't want chicks, then shame on you. You will take care of Ginger and the baby whether you like it or not." Nick said.

Rocky just stood there at it. He was puzzled at what he just heard say to him.

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I am like that? I am happy that my own chick is going to hatch and I will take care of Ginger and my chick."

It was true. Rocky isn't like that. He is happy about he is going to be a father. Why do Nick and Fetcher think that he is like that? Nick and Fetcher saw that he was very honest about what he said to him.

"We don't think that Rocky. It's Ginger who thought that of you." Fetcher said.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"She was worried that you wouldn't take the news right. She was worried that you weren't going to be happy about it. She was worried that you weren't going to handle taking care of a baby. We told her that you weren't like that." Nick said.

Rocky thought about Ginger's fear that he would leave her again someday.

"Have she told you that she has been afraid that I would leave her again?"

Nick and Fetcher nodded their heads at him.

"Yes she did tell us that." Fetcher said.

"You know that too?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I found out because Lloyd had read about it in her diary and he announced it in front of everybody. I wished Ginger was the one who told me instead of him."

"I agree. She should have told you that a long time ago. She shouldn't even have told us first. She said that she had kept it to herself over the past three years."

Rocky regretted leaving her back at the farm. He wished that he had never ever done that. If he never had left her, she wouldn't even be afraid and be thinking about him leaving her. She would not have been worried about anything in the past three years. She would have enjoyed her freedom and their marriage. However Lloyd still would have come to their island and wanted to take him back to the circus. Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher still would have gone to London. Most of the things that had happen to them still would have happen.

"I would never leave her. I made her a promise that I wouldn't. It's my fault. I shouldn't have left her."

They then heard something in the woods. They didn't know what it was but they knew that they have to pay close attention to their surroundings. They could be running into anyone or anything.

"Maybe we should talk about later and pay more attention to finding Ginger."

Nick and Fetcher agreed with Rocky. The three of them went further on to their trail and they began calling out Ginger's name.

"GINGER!"

"GINGER!"

"GINGER!"

* * *

Lloyd paused when he heard Rocky's voice. Rocky had come to the island to look for Ginger.

"Well it looks like bringing him back to the circus won't be hard after all. First I'll just find Fox before he does and take her life away from her. Then I will find him and return him to the circus. After that I will be escaping and continue my cockfighting days around the world. One day when I grow old, I will open up my own cockfighting pit."

Lloyd chuckled at his plan. He already had a lot plan for himself. He knew that everything will work out for him. He continued walking on the trail. He knew that he should be getting close to Ginger soon. He held his piece of glass in his hand. He kept on walking on the trail.

"This is the best plan that I ever came up with since I frame my father for Jacy's death. It didn't just lead to his death; it also led to my brother's death."

* * *

A young cockerel name Earl heard about Jacy's death, his father being framed, and he had just heard that his father had just been taken to the chop. He remembered that Lloyd was not happy about the relationship he had with Jacy. He only was in a relationship with her because Jacy was crying that she couldn't be with Lloyd because her father forbid her to, she only wanted to be with Earl because he was related to Lloyd, and her father didn't say anything about her being with his brother. Earl felt sorry for Jacy and decided to be in a relationship with her although that it is Lloyd that she loves not Earl. He couldn't understand why his father would kill Jacy at all. It just didn't make sense. His father wasn't the one who killed Jacy. It was Lloyd who killed her. Earl saw his brother who was two years older than him walking out of his hut. He went up to him.

"Lloyd, I know that you had something to do with Jacy's death."

Lloyd paused and he turned to his little brother.

"What makes you think that Earl?"

"I don't find any reason of why our father would want to kill Jacy. You were there when he supposedly killed her and said that he did it. You weren't happy about my relationship with her."

Lloyd knew that he might as well admit it since he figured it out.

"Yes Earl, I did take the life out of Jacy."

Earl shook his head at him. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"No. Why? There is something I must tell you. She never loved me. She loved _you_. She only wanted to be with me because I am your brother. Her father forbid her to be with you. She wanted to get married to you when you both become full grown chickens. She wanted to have a son and name him after you."

"I know."

"What?"

"I heard her say all of those things before I took her life away. I don't forgive her. She should not have done that."

"Lloyd you don't understand-"

"Of course I understand. I don't even care about Jacy now. I have no sorrow for her. Our father got what he deserved."

"Why?'

"He only took care of you. He always neglected me! He never cared about me! I always have to be the one to take care of myself every single day! It was worth it because I got to learn more about myself and I am proud of it!"

"I'm sorry that he neglected you but-"

"Oh please. You don't even know what it is like. Having to sleep outside on your own, having to feed yourself on your own, and everything like that."

Earl looked like he was going to faint.

"What happen to you?"

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Nothing much except that I became very strong. I am highly skilled at cockfighting. I never even lose a fight. I always get the first hit."

Lloyd came up with an idea. He put his hands on his hips and he grin at Earl.

"You and I should get in one right now."

Earl shook his head.

"No I don't want to fight you Lloyd."

Lloyd then kicks him in the stomach. He pushed him to the ground. Earl got up and tried to go after Lloyd but he punched him before he even had a chance to do anything. Lloyd stood proudly.

"Let's fight Earl!"

Lloyd and Earl started fighting in their own cockfight. Lloyd was more experience than Earl was. The fight was very fierce. Earl didn't even get to hit him once. Everybody stared at the fight. Even the farmer and the customers were surprised at the cockerels. Soon the fight ended. Lloyd stood at his brother. He just won in a cock fight and it resulted in Earl's death. The other chicken came up to Lloyd who pretended to cry.

"I didn't know what to do! I was just walking and he came up to attack me so I had to defend myself! It was just so tragic!"

"There there son. It's alright. You been through a lot haven't you. First your father threatened to kill you and now you had to defend yourself when your brother was trying to attack you for some reason."

Just then the farmer came over to Lloyd and brought him over to a customer.

"So this is the one you wanted?"

"Yes I will pay you a million dollars."

The farmer really liked that offer.

"It's a deal."

The customer brought Lloyd. Lloyd soon learned that the customer who bought him was a ringmaster.

* * *

Lloyd enjoyed that memory. He kept on going forward in his direction to look for Ginger. He is going to find her before Rocky and the rats do. He past some trees and bushes as he kept on walking. He knew that he will be getting close to Ginger anytime soon. He just needs to keep doing what he is doing until he finds her. When he finds her, he will kill her.

* * *

Far off on the river, there was a very long canoe floating on the water. Fowler, Mac, Bunty, and Babs were in the canoe. The chickens had gotten worried ever since they found out that Lloyd had left the island to search for Ginger. They couldn't decide on what to do. Once they discovered that Rocky had left the island, they knew the reason why he left, and they decided that they would go and try to find them. They had built the canoe with wood from some of the trees. They had made it long enough for them, and for Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher. Before they left, it was very hard to decide who would go on the canoe and who would stay and look after the chicks until they come back. All of the chickens decided that Fowler, Mac, Bunty, and Babs would go since they were first to know that Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher had left the island for London. Mac's chicks, Bunty's chicks, and Babs's chicks went to live with some other hens and their chicks until their mothers get back. Fowler, Mac, Bunty, and Babs had packed some blankets, food, and they had made an anchor for the canoe in case they ran in to bad weather. They decided that they would stay together and look for them for the day. If they find them, they will bring them home. If they don't find them, they have no choice but to return home without them. They didn't want it to be like that but they decided it that way because they don't know their way around the land and England, and they don't want any more people to get lost or separated.

The four of them were all paddling through the water.

"This is going to be a nice holiday." Babs said.

"This isn't a holiday Babs. We are going to try to find Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher if we can." Fowler said softly.

"Do you think we might find them?" Mac asked.

"I hope so. I hope that they would be safe when we find them." Bunty said.

They all hope and prayed that they would find them but they were uncertain if they would.

"We all do. Back in my RAF days, we always had to search and search hard for the missing." Fowler said.

"Would they consider missing?" Babs asked.

"I would say their more lost than missing." Bunty said.

"Hopefully we will find them." Mac said.

They continued to sail on the river. They hoped that they would find Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher before it's too late.

* * *

Ginger saw that she was walking on to a trail filled with trees and flowers in the middle of the woods. It looked different to her. She held the egg against her chest. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her unborn chick. She saw the sun shining through the trees. She didn't look at the sun directly with her eyes because she knew that it would blind her. She felt the sun's warmness on her face. She felt the warmness of her bandanna on her arms. She knew that her egg is very warm. She kissed the egg.

"You're safe in my arms. I will get you home. I promise you."

Ginger wished that Rocky would get to know about the baby. Thanks to Lloyd, he is never going to. All of a sudden, Ginger heard familiar voices.

"GINGER!"

"GINGER!"

"GINGER!"

She knew that the first two voices were Nick and Fetcher's voices but who was the third voice? She listens for it again.

"GINGER!"

Ginger's face lit up in joy. It was Rocky's voice! He is not dead! He had come for her! Lloyd didn't kill him after all. Ginger became very excited.

"Did you hear your father? You're going to meet him soon." Ginger said to the egg.

Ginger held the egg closer as she began hollering out.

"I'M OVER HERE! NICK! FETCHER! ROCKY!"

As she was hollering out, Lloyd was a couple trees behind her and he heard her yelling. He started to walk further on to the trail where he would meet her.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher heard Ginger's voice.

"It's Ginger!" Rocky said.

They heard where the voice was coming from. They went straight forward as they started to hear her voice.

Ginger kept on screaming on top of her lungs.

"I'M OVER HERE!"

Lloyd walked up behind her.

"Looks like we meet again Fox."

Ginger gasped and turns around. She saw that Lloyd was standing right in front of her. This couldn't be happening. Not now.

"You lied to me Lloyd. Rocky is still alive and he will save me."

Lloyd chuckled at her.

"Yes I did lie to you. But I doubt that he would be saving you."

Ginger knew that she was in danger.

"HELP! LLOYD'S AFTER ME! HELP!"

Lloyd went over to Ginger and he covered her beak.

Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher ran faster as they heard her yell that Lloyd is after her. They kept on going as fast as they can.

Lloyd shushes Ginger as he covered her beak.

"You have to be quiet Fox."

Just then he notices the egg that Ginger is holding. He gave an evil grin and he look in to Ginger's emerald eyes.

"Congratulation, you and Rocky are going to be parents. Isn't that lovely? The chick will be such a beautiful little thing. But however you still haven't got your second punishment yet. So I am going to include your baby in the punishment."

Ginger bit his hand to force him to let go of her beak. He grabs her arm but she spits him in the face and took off. Lloyd wiped the spit off his face and he climbed up a tree fast. He grabbed a vine. He swings it over towards Ginger. He jumps off the vine and lands right in front of her. She paused right when she saw him. Ginger yelped as Lloyd slaps her across her right cheek. She yelped again as he slaps her across her left cheek. Ginger shrieks as Lloyd sends her flying through the air by kicking her right in the stomach. She felt her back thrashing against a tree. She falls on her butt. She checks the egg, it is safe and unharmed. Suddenly she saw Lloyd coming straight at her so she held the egg closer against her chest. He pulls out the glass from his belt.

All of a sudden, something had run into Lloyd and pushes him down. Ginger saw that it was Rocky. Nick and Fetcher ran over to where they were. They saw that Ginger was holding the egg in her arms. Rocky stood up. He was about to come over to Ginger, until he saw that Lloyd stood up.

"Well Rocky it looks like you came here as well."

Rocky's face turn red at Lloyd.

"You are not going to touch her and my baby!"

Lloyd chuckled at him.

"You know you are going to be a father."

Ginger realized that Nick and Fetcher must have told Rocky about the baby.

"Yes. You are not going to do anything to my family!"

Nick and Fetcher remembered the jewels that they had packed on one of their bags. Nick threw the bag that contains the jewels over to Lloyd. Lloyd picks the bag up. He looks inside and saw the jewels.

"Well it looks like that you got the jewels."

"Yes! We got you your jewels and you will leave us alone!" Nick yelled.

Lloyd tsk at him.

"You forgotten one little thing. I found that what Fox had done. She disobeyed my and she told everyone my plan about the jewels so I don't see the point of letting you give me the jewels."

"But we got you your jewels!" Fetcher yelled.

"But you see I already know what Fox did. She already had her first punishment last night. I had some leaches feed on her. Now she will receive her second punishment. Her death and the death of her child."

Rocky stormed over to him in anger.

"NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO THEM!"

Lloyd chuckled and crossed his arms at him.

"Oh really?"

"YEAH! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GREAT AT COCKFIGHTING! WHY DON'T YOU GET IN A COCKFIGHT WITH ME?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes at Rocky.

"Yeah right you can't even-"

Just then Rocky punched Lloyd right in the face. Lloyd looked at Rocky in shock until he looked like he was going to charge at him.

"Oh Rocky, you are going to wish you haven't done that. There is a cliff close by, how about the two of us do our cockfight on there."

Ginger shook her head at Rocky.

"Rocky, no!"

"Alright we will fight!"

Lloyd thought of something evil and he crossed his arms.

"We will fight TO THE DEATH!"

Rocky knew what this would mean. He hesitated before he replies.

"It's a deal!"

Ginger didn't like what he was doing.

"NO! ROCKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

She knows that Rocky had never got in a cockfight in his life. He doesn't even know how to fight. Since Lloyd is great at cockfighting, he has more of a chance of winning than Rocky would. Rocky doesn't even have a chance. The odds of him winning are against him. If Rocky loses, he will die. Ginger will lose him.

Lloyd and Rocky started to walk towards the cliff where they would be fighting.

**Please review! The final chapter will be up soon!**


	30. How it ends

Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher just froze in silence as they watched Lloyd and Rocky going farther away from them. They couldn't believe what Rocky is doing. He is risking his own life to save them but he has no skill at cockfighting. More likely he will lose and Lloyd will kill him. Ginger felt her heart beating so hard that it could burst out in to tiny pieces.

"What is he doing?" Fetcher said.

"Is he crazy?! He could lose! I don't think he even cockfight before!" Nick yelled.

Ginger felt like she could faint.

"No Nick. Not could lose, will lose. Lloyd will kill him!"

She had just got Rocky back and now she might lose him again because of the cockfight between him and Lloyd. Ginger has to try to help Rocky. If she doesn't, he will die. She can't let that happen. She handed the egg to Fetcher.

"What's going on?" Fetcher asked.

"I am going to help Rocky!" Ginger said.

Nick and Fetcher couldn't believe what she just said.

"GINGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LLOYD COULD KILL YOU!" Nick yelled.

"He would kill me anyway. Keep my baby safe until I get back! Don't let anything happen to it!"

Ginger didn't right about leaving her baby but she has to save Rocky before it's too late. Besides it wasn't like she just left it all alone. She left it with Nick and Fetcher. Ginger zoomed off in to her direction straight ahead like a rocket. She felt the air running past her. She ran past the trees. She kept on trying to run as fast as she can. She is not going to let Lloyd take Rocky away from her.

Nick and Fetcher took out the yellow blanket from one of the bags and they wrapped it around the egg. They were trying to keep it safe and warm.

"This won't be bad Nick. We'll just wait here."

"Yes Fetcher. What could happen?"

Just then they heard a familiar voice.

"We could happen."

Nick and Fetcher turned in fear to see Sonny and his fox gang standing right in front of them. Fetcher held the egg closer to him. Nick held on to the bag tighter.

"What did we do now?" Fetcher asked.

Sonny took out Rocky's flashlight.

"We know that you came in to our camp last night. We found this."

The other foxes gave an evil grin. Sonny smiled as he noticed the egg.

"I see you two have an egg."

Nick and Fetcher knew what Sonny was thinking.

"Don't even think about it!" Nick yelled.

Sonny presses his hands together.

"How about we make a deal? We will leave you two alone if you give us the egg. We will give you no troubles."

It was an easy answer for both Nick and Fetcher.

"NO!"

They both took off running with Sonny and his gang chasing them close behind.

* * *

Lloyd and Rocky finally reached the cliff. They turn towards each other before Lloyd began to speak.

"We will fight to the death. Either I win and you die or you win and I die."

Rocky didn't feel right about this but he was going doing this to save his wife and unborn child.

"Alright. Let's get started."

They both turn away from each other and walked in their own direction. When they were far away from each other, they turn around to face each other.

"We will start when I count to three." Lloyd said.

Rocky gulped but he was brave enough to do it.

"One."

Rocky felt his heart racing.

"Two."

Rocky was prepared to fight Lloyd.

"THREE!"

Lloyd and Rocky came running towards each other. They both were as fast as lions hunting for their prey. Right when they came towards each other, Lloyd kick Rocky right in the stomach.

Ginger ran faster as she heard him yell in pain. She was losing her breath but she wasn't going to stop until she saves him from Lloyd.

As Lloyd twirled in the air, he kicked Rocky against the right cheek and it knocks him to the ground. Lloyd landed back on his feet and he chuckled as he saw Rocky lying in pain on the ground.

"You're quite foolish Rocky. You can't fight me! It looks like that Fox will be getting her punishment sooner than I thought."

All of a sudden, Rocky punched Lloyd in the stomach and he kicked him in the arm. Lloyd was in shock until he shook his head at himself.

"Oh Rocky, I quite pity you."

Lloyd slapped Rocky across the face and kicked him. He sends him falling to the ground. Ginger kept on running. She knew that she was getting very close to them. She just hopes that she is not too late.

Lloyd punched Rocky in the face and he kicked him in the back. He kicked him down to the ground. Lloyd just stood at Rocky who was bruised up. He laughed at Rocky.

"You never should have decided to fight me Rocky. "

"Oh really Lloyd?!"

Lloyd turned around and saw that Ginger had just come on the cliff with them.

"Well it looks like Fox has come to play. How amusing."

"It will be amusing after I defeat you!" Ginger yelled.

She ran over towards Lloyd and she knocks him to the ground. She ended up on top of him. She kept on punching him while he kept on trying to get her off him. Just then Lloyd rolled over and he was now on top of her. Ginger kept on trying to fight him off her but he was too strong. He put his hand under her chin and lifts it up. He took out his glass from his pockets. He tries to point at her throat but Ginger used her right arm to grab his arm. She tried to hold his arm up to prevent him from killing her with the glass while he was trying to put his arm down so he can kill her with the glass.

"You see Fox; things aren't always easy for people. Sometimes things just go wrong for them."

Lloyd still couldn't bring his arm down but he was able to scratch Ginger on the lower lip with the glass. She still tries to hold his arm up although he is stronger than her. Lloyd spoke to her again.

"It is quite a shame that I have to kill you. You are such a pretty thing. But you could have avoided all of this if you didn't disobey me. You would have been alright. Both you and your chick. I will give you what you deserved my dear."

Rocky got up from the ground and he ran over towards Lloyd. He grabbed him and pulls him off of Ginger.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Lloyd and Rocky began fighting again. Rocky punched Lloyd in the face. Lloyd kicked Rocky in the stomach. Ginger got up and knew that she had to help Rocky. She ran over behind Lloyd and she tried to pull him away from her husband.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Lloyd turned around and he violently thrust Ginger to the ground. Rocky went behind Lloyd and he got on his back. Lloyd kept on trying to get him off but he couldn't.

* * *

Nick and Fetcher kept on trying to run from Sonny and the foxes that were just behind them chasing them. Fetcher still held the egg closer to him. They both knew that they have to get away from the foxes somehow. As they were running, they kept on searching for a tree that is right for them to climb up and be away from the foxes. Finally Nick and Fetcher spotted a tree.

"FETCHER OVER THERE!"

Nick and Fetcher zoomed over to the tree. They began to climb up the branches right when they reached the tree. They climbed up as fast as they can. Before they know it, they had reached the top of the tree. The foxes came right under them.

"You can't get us!" Fetcher yelled.

Sonny places his hands on his hips. He looked over at his gang.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GO UP AND TRY TO GET THEM!"

Nick and Fetcher knew that they were in big trouble. Nick looked at his bag which held the jewels inside, He took out a ruby and he threw it at one of the foxes' head. It still didn't stop them. They kept on starting to climb up the tree. Just then Sonny notices the ruby and picks it up.

"My joe, where did you get this?"

"We got it from a jewelry store." Fetcher said.

Sonny smiled at the jewel. Nick came up with an idea. Sonny looked up at Nick and Fetcher.

"We'll give you anything if you let us have this ruby."

Nick responded back to Sonny.

"We have more jewels with us. We will give them to you IF you leave us and the egg alone."

Sonny crossed his arms. He thought about it for a moment before he replied to them.

"Fine, that is a deal."

Nick threw the bag with all of the jewels down. One of the foxes catches it and they all began to huddle over it. Sonny snatches the bag from them and he began to look in it. He was impressed with the jewels that were inside. He looked up at Nick and Fetcher and smiled.

"Thank you both. We shall leave. Come on boys."

Sonny and his gang exit away from the tree. Nick and Fetcher waited for a few moments until they climbed down. They checked the egg. It was safe and unharmed.

"What now Nick?" Fetcher asked.

"We should search for Rocky and Ginger." Nick said.

Nick and Fetcher began to look for Rocky and Ginger.

* * *

Lloyd was still trying to get Rocky off of him but he was unable to do so. He looks at his glass. He takes it out of his pocket and he scratched Rocky's arm. It forces Rocky to let go. He held his arm in pain. Lloyd charged over at him and he kicks him right in the stomach. It sends him flying across the air and he hits a tree. He falls to the ground right away and his eyes closed. Ginger stood there in terror.

"NO!" she screamed.

Lloyd chuckled and he came over towards Rocky's body. Ginger knew what he was up to. She picked up a big branch and she ran up behind Lloyd. Lloyd stood up at Rocky's body. He held the glass in the air. Right when he was going to bring it down, Ginger hits him in the back with the branch. Lloyd yells out in pain and he drops the glass. Ginger picks up the glass right away and she ran over towards the edge of the cliff. Lloyd turns directly at her.

"You are going to regret this Fox."

"Actually Lloyd, I will not regret it."

Lloyd chuckled at her.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think that. I know that."

"Suit yourself Fox."

Lloyd came charging over to her. He ran so fast that Ginger didn't have time to move. He grabs her arms right away and he tries to take the glass out of her hand. Ginger held on to it tighter. She knew that he would kill her if he takes the glass back. Then he started to push her forward. Ginger didn't know what he was doing until she got the big picture. Lloyd is trying to push her off the cliff. She kept on trying to stop him but he was stronger than her. She looks at the glass. She scratches Lloyd's arm with it. It forces him to release her and Ginger turn to the front of him.

"THIS IS FOR ROCKY!"

Ginger scratches Lloyd's leg with the glass. Lloyd held his leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"THIS IS FOR MY BABY!"

Ginger scratches Lloyd in the arm with the glass.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN FOX!"

Ginger knew that she was almost done with him.

"AND THIS IS FOR YOU!"

She held the glass tightly in her palm.

"AND MY NAME IS GINGER!"

She scratches Lloyd across the face with the glass. It created a big scratch across his right cheek. Just then he started to fall backwards. He knew that he going to fall. He grabbed on to Ginger's leg as he slips off the edge of the cliff. Ginger grabbed on to the edge of the cliff right away. He is trying to get her to fall.

"IF I AM GOING, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" Lloyd screamed.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Ginger saw that she was losing grip. She is going to fall. She kept on kicking at Lloyd's hand to try to get him to release her but she couldn't. Underneath her was a vine and she seen that Lloyd didn't notice the vine. It gave her an idea. She took a deep breath and she releases the edge. She starts falling down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lloyd screamed.

Ginger grabbed on to the vine. She looked down and watches as Lloyd fell into the water far below her. Ginger looked back up and started to climb up the vine. She started to breath in and out. Just then she saw that the vine was about to break. She shook her head and she started to rush up right away. The vine broke but fortunately she was able to grab the tips of the edge. It was going to be hard for her. She pulls her up and crawls up farther on to the edge. She lies on her back and she began breathing. She looked over the edge and saw no sign of Lloyd.

It was unknown about what happen to Lloyd. He either had drown in the water or had somehow got out of the water and survived. Ginger looked over and saw Rocky's body lying under a tree. She rushed over to him. She was so worried that she didn't even to think to check his pulse. She sat on her knees on the ground and she picks up his body. She saw that his eyes were closed.

"No, no, Rocky stay with me. I'm here. Please wake up. Don't leave me please. I just got you back."

She held his body up and presses it against her right shoulder. She can feel his head on her shoulder. Her arms were on his back. Ginger began sobbing very hard.

"Rocky come back please! I don't want to lose you again! You just came back to me! I love you! Please come back!"

Ginger just kept on sobbing. She felt tears streaming down her skin. She didn't want to leave him here. She wants to bring his body back home with her on the island, bury him somewhere, and visit his grave. She shall bring her child over to its father's grave. If she has a son, she will name him after him. The newly widow held her late husband close to her and she quietly began singing part of her mother's lullaby to him.

"We may be far apart, don't ever lose your heart, it's where I'll be, cause you love me, like I love you."

The verse of the lullaby meant that even though Ginger and Rocky may no longer be with each other, he should never give up his love; she will always be in his heart because of their love for each other. Ginger let out a breath before she sobbed again. Just then she felt something moving against her head and she heard a voice in her ear.

"Ginger?"

Ginger gasped. It was Rocky's voice. She saw that his body moved. Rocky press his body away from Ginger's shoulders and he looked at her in the face. He was still alive! Rocky had not died. He was only knocked out for a moment. Ginger smiled as soon as she saw Rocky.

"Rocky?"

Rocky saw that Ginger had been crying.

"Ginger are you-"

Ginger wrapped her arms around him. She began crying of joy. She got him back.

"Rocky I thought I lost you!"

Rocky wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought that I was going to lost you."

Rocky and Ginger felt their lips touch and they began kissing. Although it had only been five days since they saw each other, it felt more like centuries to both of them. Nick and Fetcher came out from behind the trees and saw Rocky and Ginger. Rocky and Ginger stopped kissing and they saw Nick and Fetcher.

"So I'm guessing we can go home now?" Nick asked.

Rocky and Ginger nodded at them. Ginger suddenly thought of the egg.

"Rocky, I know our baby didn't even hatch yet, but do you want to hold the egg?"

Rocky nodded. Fetcher handed the egg over to him. Rocky gazed down at the egg in the yellow blanket that he laid in his arms. Rocky felt warmness going inside his heart as he looked at the egg. Ginger kissed Rocky on the cheek.

"How are we going to get home?" Fetcher asked.

Ginger began to answer him.

"We'll just make a-"

All of a sudden, they heard Fowler's voice.

"ROCKY, GINGER, NICK, FETCHER, ARE YOU AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE?"

They knew that the voice was coming from on the river somewhere. They carefully went over to the edge of the cliff and looked down.

They saw that Fowler, Bunty, Mac, and Babs were sailing on a canoe. Fowler had been talking through a funnel. They look excited when they saw Ginger, Rocky, Nick, and Fetcher.

"It's them!" Babs said with joy.

"We found them!" Bunty said.

"We did!" Mac said.

Fowler went on the funnel and spoke through it again.

"Are you four alright?"

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher nodded down at them.

"How are you going to get down?"

Rocky saw a very long vine over by the trees.

"There is a vine. We can use a vine." He called down.

"Alright."

Everyone was excited that they would be going home.

Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher went over to the vine and they brought it down over the cliff.

"You ready to go home Ginger?" Rocky asked.

It felt so good for Ginger to hear his voice again.

"Yes. Let's go home."

It was all finally over. Rocky will not be returning to the circus and she will bring her unborn baby home safely. Rocky, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher began climbing down the rope. It was a long climb down. The four of them finally reach inside the canoe. The canoe finally began sailing away from the island. Ginger looked back at it. She was finally leaving it and will be returning home. She showed Fowler, Babs, Bunty, and Mac the egg. They all were excited and congratulated her.

"So does this mean I am going to be a grandfather?" Fowler asked.

Ginger and Rocky nodded at him.

"Yes of course! This is your first grandchild!" Ginger said.

Just then Fowler, Mac, Bunty, and Babs began to notice that most of Ginger's feathers were gone and she had some marks and scratches on her. They question her. While they were paddling, Ginger, Nick, and Fetcher told them everything that had happen to them on their trip. They were glad that it was all over. It was not a fun trip for them. Fowler, Babs, Bunty, and Mac were horrified when Ginger told them that Mrs. Tweedy ask her where they were. Ginger sat in the middle of the canoe in Rocky's lap. She held the egg in the yellow blanket in her arms. Ginger wanted to talk to everyone since she hasn't seen them in days but she was so tired that she dozes off into sleep.

* * *

"Ginger?"

A pair of green eyes open and Rocky was in their vision. Ginger had woken up. She felt piles of blankets around her. She saw that she was back home in her hut with Rocky. She was sitting in bed. She stood up and smiled as she saw the egg underneath her. She sat back down on the egg. Rocky was right beside their bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We are home. How are you feeling?"

Ginger didn't know what to say. They were back home and Rocky won't be returning to the circus. It was great for her.

"Much better. How about you?"

She saw that he was bruised up from the fight.

"I am fine. Don't worry I will get better."

Ginger gave him a bright smile.

"Ginger, there is something that I think we should talk about."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that over the past three years, you had been afraid that I would leave you again? Nick and Fetcher also told me that you thought that I wouldn't be able to handle taking care of our baby."

Ginger sighed before she spoke. She finally knew why.

"I was too afraid to speak about it. I only wanted to keep it to myself because it was my problem. I wish I never had been afraid about it but I was. I never wanted to lose you again. It was just awful the way you left me and the others when we needed you. I couldn't even describe it. It was one of the worst things that had ever happen to me. It wasn't the first time I lost someone I needed. I was just a little chick, I didn't' know better, and I was off running around in the farm. I got into Mrs. Tweedy's garden and I was playing with it. I was eating and playing with the fruits and vegetables in it. She caught me and she got angry. She picked me up and she took me over to a basket filled with water. She tried to drown me. My mother saw what she was doing, she went over to her, and she began pecking her. It made Mrs. Tweedy really mad so she picked her up brought her into the chop, I followed her and I watch her kill my mother. I felt like it was my entire fault. Over the years, I needed my mom but she was never there for me because of her death. I needed you and you just left me without saying goodbye. I thought that if you did it once, you could do it again. I was afraid that you might not want our baby and then leave. I was afraid that it might be too much for you."

Rocky came closer to Ginger and he spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Ginger, do not blame yourself for your mother's death. She was trying to save you. You meant a lot to her. I never should have left you at the farm. It was the worst thing I had ever done. I regretted it. If there was any way that I could take it back, I would. I wish that I could go back in time and change it. You mean a lot to me. I never knew my parents. I don't even know if I had any siblings. I was an orphan. Lloyd would always abuse me for some reason during the circus. It was one of the two reasons why I hated the circus life other than being shot out of the canyon. I will never think of that about our baby. I will never leave you and our chick. I will be right here beside you when it hatches."

Rocky kisses Ginger on the cheek. Ginger felt warm inside her. She is no longer afraid that he would leave her. She knows that he will never leave her. After three years, she had overcome her worst fear. She hugged Rocky tighter.

"Oh Rocky. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't worry, I only want a few. We will not have many."

They both laughed with each other.

"Have you come up with names, Ginger?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"If we have a son, I will name him after you. If we have a daughter, I will name her after my mother Rose."

"That sounds great."

Rocky and Ginger kissed each other and they went under their covers.

"Good night Rocky."

"Good night Ginger."

After that Rocky never broke his promise he made to Ginger.

* * *

Twenty one days had passed and it was evening. All of the chickens were outside with each other. The chicks all either were playing or listening to Fowler telling them another one of his stories of his RAF days. Nick and Fetcher were talking to Mac, Babs, and Bunty. Rocky and Ginger still had not come out of their hut. Everyone was wondering what they were up to. Just then everyone gasped as they saw Rocky and Ginger came out of their hut.

Ginger was carrying a small baby chick all wrapped up in the yellow blanket in her arms. The chick chirped a couple times that made Rocky and Ginger giggled.

"Happy birthday Rose." They both said.

Rose had just hatched today. Rocky kissed her on the cheek. Everyone gathered around the baby until she started crying because she was scared so they backed up. Fowler got to hold the baby first because he is the grandfather. Mac, Bunty, Babs, and all of the chickens got to hold Rose. Nick and Fetcher even got to hold her. The chicks were too young to hold her so Rocky and Ginger just showed Rose to them.

Rocky and Ginger started to head over to Ginger's favorite hill with their newborn chick. They sat down on the top of the hill. They place Rose on both of their laps. They both loved Rose very much. They smiled at they heard her chirp constantly. They held her close as they watched the sunset. Rocky and Ginger kissed each other on the lips. They both kissed their baby. Ginger started to sing Rose the lullaby.

"Little one, little star, you may be far but your never alone, you may get lost, you'll find the cost, freedom awaits for you somewhere, a compass will lead you to a green hill, If not do not ever lose your will, we may be far apart, don't ever lose your heart, it's where I'll be, cause you love me, like I love you."

**The End!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
